Tatuaje
by Dmonisa
Summary: Querido Diario: He dejado que él marcara mi piel para que nunca pueda ser borrado de mi vida. Él se ha convertido en mi tatuaje.../(Terminado)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**

 **Capitulo corregido por Danperjaz.**

Plumas negras

" _ **Como una mariposa hipnotizada**_

 _ **en tus llamas."**_

Como una mariposa hipnotizada, Rin dejaba de ser ella misma cuando observaba el caminar del profesor Sesshōmaru. Su sola e imponente presencia la hacía sentir insípida, demasiado inferior a la belleza que él lograba proyectar. Porque, era sabido que las miradas del profesor, estaban inyectadas de fuego. Un fuego dorado y abrasador, como llamas que ansiaban devorar todo de ella. Tan diminuta.

… …

No era muy extraño que a menudo la joven castaña despertara en su cama, empapada en sudor, con los latidos de su corazón erráticos, con inmensos deseos de convertirse en la suave tela que la envolvía y poder al fin satisfacer sus más bajos deseos. Los deseos oscuros y ocultos que sólo podía expresar o revivir en sueños.

Sus sueños la atormentaban y torturaban siguiendo cada paso que ella daba. Inmiscuyéndose en los pensamientos que deseaba mantener calmados, pero nada podía hacer cuando sus fantasmas tomaban forma de carne y hueso, cometiendo el atrevimiento de toparse con ella en cada esquina en la que doblaba o lugar que quisiera frecuentar. Estaban en el colegio, en la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en su propia casa, y lo peor de todo, era el terror en el que se veía inmersa al saber que cada noche, ellos se colarían en sus sueños con el único propósito de abusar de ella, de violar su frágil mente y destrozar su cordura en una lenta agonía tan dolorosa como placentera.

Era normal, agobiante también, pero era, de cierto modo, liberador sentir tanto dolor que le recordaba su sinsentido de vida, porque al menos en el dolor, ella podía sentir algo real.

Y como ya había sucedido en las veces anteriores, quería volverse parte de la tela que la cubría, quería ser tan suave para satisfacer la ansiedad de tacto humano que la consumía. Quería volverse como el aire, ser inmortal en cada movimiento y poder gozar así de las caricias que podría provocar en los cuerpos de los mortales.

Se sentía cansada. Quizás, por el sueño, tal vez de la vida que llevaba adelante con mucho esfuerzo. De cualquier modo, cuando despertaba, sus extremidades se percibían sin fuerzas, lánguidas, como pesos muertos que debía arrastrar, porque ¿para que usaría los brazos si no tenía a quien abrazar? Y… ¿Para qué eran útiles las piernas si no podía enrollarlas en la cintura de nadie? Nunca sería capaz de abrazar, ni de acariciar otra piel, porque estaba destinada a temer lo desconocido, porque no había podido gozar de aquello que tanto ansiaba. Era una marca que tenía grabada en el cuerpo, como un tatuaje, y nunca se le borraría, aunque lo intentara.

Una vez más, cerró sus ojos para dejarse ir, para que su deseo de volver al mismo sueño, se hiciera realidad, para acabar de sufrir con mucha impotencia.

… …

Ella sabía que las miradas curiosas estaban detrás de su espalda, lo sentía en cada exhalación incómoda que su cuerpo proporcionaba, en las espinas clavadas en la piel de su nuca, era como una molesta presencia que no podría quitarse de encima jamás. Porque, era de su total conocimiento, desde hacía bastante tiempo, que en las mañanas, cuando se dirigía caminando al colegio, vistiendo ese ridículo uniforme gris que la hacía ver invisible en la presencia de los profesores, los vecinos se preocupaban por verla pálida, por saber que estaba sola, y ella los odiaba tanto, tanto por sentir la más diminuta necesidad de molestarse por ella, de gastar un minuto de su tiempo en observarla, porque ansiaba ser invisible. Dejar de sentir esa paranoia que nunca le permitiría gozar por completo de la compañía de algún amigo, porque los amigos deseaban abrazar, y ella sentía tanto miedo de los abrazos, como el mismo miedo que ciertas personas les tiene a las serpientes, pues ella veía el verdadero veneno en lo más peligroso: en los hombres.

Sentirse bajo las miradas de aquellos que conocían su historia, era ya un trámite al que se veía obligada todas las mañanas, aunque eso no lo hacía menos molesto. Era un verdadero estorbo para el esfuerzo que ella invertía en tratar de simular tranquilidad. Sólo debía dar pasos, caminar hasta llegar a su destino, y no era nada fácil. El colegio se veía tan lejos todas las mañanas. En cambio, cuando regresaba, se sentía tan cerca de su residencia, tanto que ella no quería llegar. Nunca.

A dos cuadras de distancia del establecimiento, era parte de su rutina que se detuviera a esperar a su compañera Sango. Esa traviesa y alocada compañera suya que le daba un toque diferente a su gris realidad. Era diferente por sus palabras sin mencionar la obvia personalidad que poseía. Contrastaba tanto con ella, porque una era tan extrovertida en cuanto la otra era callada, silenciosa y los ojos siempre se mantenían ocultos.

Sonrió en soledad, observando a la nada al recordar las veces en que un profesor las castigó a ambas por hablar en hora de clases, y sólo eran palabras que no podían ser pronunciadas por ella, pero jamás había podido abandonar a su amiga en los castigos.

—Quisiera saber el motivo de esa sonrisa extraña —la voz jovial de su acompañante, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercaba con una sonrisa aún más extensa en sus labios de la que mantenía Rin en su rostro, pues esta parecía más, forzada a permanecer allí.

La aludida bajó la mirada, escondiéndola para evitar que sus ojos fueran captados en su propia nube de cavilaciones. Se mantuvo inerte, sujetando la mochila en el hombro derecho, mientras su amiga la tenía sujeta del brazo izquierdo. Ambas tendían a comportarse como si fueran pareja, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Después de todo, era jóvenes para comportarse como tal.

—Espero que el profesor de física esté ausente hoy. No quiero saber sobre la nota deplorable que seguramente me he ganado —comentó Sango distraídamente sin dejar de observar el azul del cielo, sin molestarse en notar el rojo del semáforo. Era parte de sus actividades diarias que Rin la guiara hasta el colegio, y ella sería la fiel seguidora ciega.

Los automóviles detuvieron su avance. Momento en que las jóvenes tomaron provecho para atravesar la calle. Una miraba al frente, mientras la otra distraída, se dedicaba a observar los colores de los coches sin prestar oídos a la voz de su amiga.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tomará ahorrar para comprar un coche? — preguntó girando el rostro para observar con atención los ojos claros de una Rin que no había terminado de formular sus palabras. Ésta le respondió con una ceja en alto, una vez que estuvieron de pie en la vereda de enfrente.

—Creí que hablábamos sobre tu preocupación en las notas que recibirás —no había reproche en su voz, es más, parecía que le costaba pronunciar muchas palabras en una sola oración.

Sango levantó las dos cejas sin saber exactamente qué responder, con la boca abierta dejándose ver en evidencia.

—¿Decías algo?

Rin negó sin tener intención de molestarse ya en intentar una conversación normal. No era necesario simular para sentirse tranquila, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que a los demás no les resultaba más fácil de lo difícil que le parecía a ella disfrazar sus emociones hasta un punto en que nadie notara la oscuridad que, infinita, traspasaba su alma.

—Lo siento. Por favor continúa.

Su amiga se veía realmente apenada, pero ese no era el motivo con la inmensidad de importancia que Rin buscaba para hacer de sus labios sonidos o susurros de consuelo. No quiso continuar. Lo único que Sango obtuvo fue un movimiento negativo de cabeza, y con un suspiro atragantado en la garganta, uno lleno de arrepentimiento y de pena, volvió a enredar su brazo en el izquierdo de la joven de mirada triste, arrastrándola a la escuela, o a un lugar donde podía intentar dejar de pensar.

El recorrido fue relativamente corto, y el silencio las envolvió a ambas, en los pensamientos que mantenían respectivamente en la intimidad que una mente de labios sellados podía otorgar.

El levantamiento de la imponente estructura ante ella le recordó a Rin, la postura cargada de poder que una persona poseía cuando ingresaba al salón de clases atrayendo con su caminar las miradas de atención de cada adolescente como si solo contuvieran una caja de hormonas en alerta de ebullición, como si _su_ profesor insinuara todo el tiempo que se le antojaba tener sexo con alguna de ellas.

" _Que tontas."_

Si supieran que él no sería capaz de rebajarse tanto, que no era de sus prioridades ni de su más diminuto interés el perder el tiempo en situaciones tan banales, en actividades mundanas que no anticipaban más que un placer pasajero, un momento de pasión efímero. Él estaba más preocupado por temas de real importancia, por conservar la alta categoría de su mirada, y no se prestaría a un sexo primitivo con cualquier mujer. Rin estaba segura de que él buscaba alguien especial, una que cumpliera sus expectativas y pudiera hacerle el amor todas las noches porque sería _su_ mujer, la única que tuviera el derecho de recibir ese trato.

Una punzada de celos la atravesó cuando un suspiro suyo fue absorbido por el aire. Una punzada de dolor al imaginar una escena de erotismo máximo, de roces incitantes al placer carnal, y de gemidos de labios atrapados bajo una cortina de cabello plateado.

Con las manos presas en puños, reconoció que era absurdo el modo en que reaccionaba a tales pensamientos, y su propia persona se extrañó de saber que estaba pensando con la más clara y nítida idea de posesión sobre alguien que casi no recordaba su nombre. Eso dolía tanto.

—¿Te encuentras bien, linda? —la voz de Sango resonó en su cabeza, produciendo el efecto de ecos a sus oídos. ¿Bien? Ciertamente, se hallaba un poco mareada, asustada también, pues la inquietante ansiedad que se expandía en su vientre le producía molestos nervios como calambres expandiéndose por sus venas, avanzando a una velocidad luz por su cuerpo al completo, internándose en sus mejillas como cuello en forma de un furioso sonrojo. Era el efecto que causaba la idea de saber que en unos insípidos minutos vería a su profesor Sesshōmaru. Su nombre se escuchaba tan sensual, y en su mente, ella lo pronunció en un tortuoso gemido.

" _Sesshōmaru."_

—Rin —insistió una vez más su amiga mientras tironeaba de su brazo para atraer su atención, y ella no hacía más que observarla con los labios formando una línea, la garganta seca y una incomodidad creciente al saberse bajo una mirada inquisidora. Bajó el rostro escondiendo sus ojos debajo del flequillo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pareces nerviosa.

¿Por qué todas las amigas debían ser tan curiosas? ¿O sólo era Sango?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, con la intención de calmar un poco de su inquietud, levantó el rostro, la observó para sonreírle en una mueca forzada y volver a asentir. No pareció ser suficientemente sincera para su compañera, pero bastó para que dejara de lado su curiosidad y diera paso a la compresión. Dejó de insistir.

—Bien —pronunció en un hondo bostezo—. Vayamos adentro, no quiero llegar tarde.

Se acomodó el cordón de la mochila sobre el hombro antes de avanzar sin dejar de tirar del brazo de Rin, aunque eso fuera una acción innecesaria, pues hoy, en el momento en que ingresara a la escuela, y como sucedía todos los días, ella no pensaría en desear que la clase culminara.

… …

Habían pasado sólo dos minutos desde que habían ingresado al salón, y lo que Rin podía notar de su alrededor era el hecho de verse rodeada de voces mezcladas y constantes de las jóvenes que, invitadas por los rumores que se expandían en la institución, insistían en mover sus turnos al mismo que ella compartía con pocos hombres adolescentes y su amiga Sango. Era molesto observar el impacto que ocasionaba la personalidad del profesor, y ridículo que muchas mujeres se dejen seducir por una remota idea de poder gozar de ese hombre cuando en realidad no podrían hacer más que verlo impartir las clases.

" _¿Las llamas ridículas a ellas, Rin?"_

Oh. Esa voz pesada que se dedicaba a fastidiarla había despertado tarde aquel día; sin embargo, se encontraba presente para, como era su costumbre, interferir en sus pensamientos. Detestaba ser consiente de como su misma personalidad se dividía en dos para, muchas veces, discutir consigo misma. Se podía decir todas las palabras que sus labios rosados no podían evocar.

Sí. Ella también resultaba ser un tanto ridícula.

Aunque el sonido ensordecedor de susurros y murmullos no cesó, los oídos de Rin captaron pasos secos que se acercaban a la puerta del aula. No supo distinguir qué sonido resultaba ser de mayor magnitud, si el de los pasos que pronto mostrarían al que los producían, o el de los latidos frenéticos que su corazón desbocado causaba en su pecho, que le provocaba inmensos deseos de huir, de esconderse de sus propios miedos, como también, existían anhelos de permanecer quieta en su lugar, inerte en el pupitre que la contenía, para evitar ser vista de un modo muy vergonzoso cuando notaran el brillo que asomaba a sus ojos claros en el momento en que estos fueran regalados con la visión de Sesshōmaru. Porque ella sabía, aunque no lo viera, que sus orbes se llenaban de luz cada vez que lo sentía llegar, o lo cruzaba en un pasillo, y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo si escuchaba la fría voz que podían contener muchas emociones, muchas ideas que llenaban su mente de imágenes propensas a lo prohibido. Ella estaba tan fascinada por él, de su olor y su cuerpo.

Nunca se lo había comentado a nadie más que a su propio diario, que una vez le fue otorgada la ocasión de observar sin ser vista. Había podido gozar de contemplar la figura desnuda de su profesor. Desde entonces, no era posible quitar de su memoria la piel nívea que se extendía bajo la humedad del agua que recorría su cuerpo, la misma agua que ella odió con todo su ser porque esta sí podía tocarlo, podía sentir la caricia de la temperatura corporal bajo ella. No obstante, la misma visión del agua le otorgaba un peso enigmático a la imagen, un brillo tan encantador como tentador. Hacía que ella quisiera tocarlo, hasta lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, cada gota que se burlaba de ella en la acción de resbalar sobre la espalda ancha en un lento y tortuoso recorrido. ¡Dichosas gotas!

" _Promiscua"._

Esa voz se reía de ella otra vez, pero tenía razón, demasiada, porque de pronto, sentía su rostro caliente y sus labios secos. Estaba dejándose llevar por imágenes que no existían más que en sus pensamientos. Era una pervertida en toda la palabra.

Si estuviera en soledad protegida por la privacidad de su habitación, reiría como una demente, mas este no era el caso, y la prueba de ello era que las conversaciones a su alrededor cesaron cuando la masculina figura alta del profesor ingresó al curso, y su corazón también dejó de latir por un segundo; permaneciendo en total silencio al sincronizarse con el pausado caminar de _su_ profesor. ¿Por qué debía ser tan hermoso?

" _¿Por qué tiene que hipnotizarme con su innata belleza y su obstinada personalidad?"_

Sesshōmaru se detuvo frente a la clase, observando con ojos inexpresivos la fila de nuevos alumnos para, luego de analizarlos, girar en dirección al escritorio que usaba habitualmente. Se inclinó sobre el en la acción de depositar sus pertenencias en la superficie, permitiendo sin saber, que las jóvenes suspiraran de excitación al contemplar la larga cortina de cabello plateado que daba un toque místico a su rostro. Un suspiro en conjunto donde también se hallaba el de Rin, el mismo que él capto al levantar la mirada de improviso para hallarla frente a su presencia.

Los ojos ámbares se estrecharon cuando la reconocieron mientras los de ella se llenaban de sorpresa, y dejó que su ser se sintiera empequeñecer. Hoy podía arrepentirse de ser tan obvia y haber elegido la opción de situarse a un metro de distancia de él. Pero no pudo evitar la idea, la tentación de saberse la única que podría llamar su atención, porque el profesor podía ocultarlo, simular no recordar y aun así ella sabría que él estaba al pendiente de su actuar, de sus ojos claros como traviesos que no podían perder detalle de cada acción que _su_ Sesshōmaru realizara.

Aquello quería arrancarle una tímida y pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, aun ante la mirada dorada.

" _Mi Sesshōmaru"._

Con la misma parsimonia que poseía diariamente se incorporó de su sitio, como si no la hubiese visto. Rodeó el escritorio y tomó asiento tras este, tomándose un par de segundos para acomodarse antes de prestarse a dictar los nombres de la lista que se encontraba ante él. Un poco del cabello plateado cayó sobre el rostro, y en un gesto lento de la mano, lo quitó de su campo de visión mientras que en el proceso rosaba parte de la tela de su camisa blanca, aunque solo fuera esa porción que cubría su cuello.

Rin pensaba que en el día actual, el color del saco gris como el de la corbata, favorecía demasiado a que el color de los ojos dorados resaltara. Sin mencionar lo obvio sobre los finos y pulcros rasgos que marcaban su rostro. Y no consideraba normal creer que la nariz de él era adorable.

En un suspiro suave, apartó los ojos para evitar que notaran su entusiasmo en cuanto a observarlo se tratara, y buscó algún punto vacío en el cual centrar su atención.

—¡Kuro! —rugió la potente voz del profesor. De inmediato llamó la atención de quien más ansiaba pasar desapercibido. Pero irremediablemente había dejado de verlo, de escuchar las voces exteriores y por lo tanto de concentrarse en la acción que cometía Sesshōmaru de tomar lista todos los días. Y la vergüenza la llenó como el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas cuando se vio presa de un par de ojos cargados de fuego, enojados.

—Le agradecería que por favor dejara de soñar con ilusiones típicas de adolescentes, al menos en mi clase.

Ni siquiera fue necesario separar tanto los exquisitos labios para pronunciar esas palabras ofensivas.

" _¿Adolescente?"_

Él bajó la vista para continuar en su tarea mientras ella sentía un aguijón de rabia apuñalar sus emociones. No sólo por vergüenza o el hecho de sentirse ridícula, sino por comprobar una vez más que no era alguien de real importancia en su vida, nada más era considerada una joven de la extensa lista que conformaban las mujeres fascinadas por él.

" _Como si realmente fuera una sorpresa"._

Y Rin deseó con todo su ser que las horas se movieran rápidas, que lo días se sucedieran de manera más acelerada, que el año acabara para que esa agonía de verlo todos los días terminara. Quería dejar de verse envuelta en su aura de mortandad de ilusiones, o correría el grave riesgo de caer rendida a sus pies como al borde de la razón.

… …

¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Un absurdo sucedido ante su presencia! Una de sus nuevas e _intelectuales_ compañeras se atrevió a sonreírle con coquetería a Sesshōmaru, y él ¡se sonrojó! ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¡Maldición! Él no pudo haberse sonrojado. Y lo más grave de la situación era que, aunque molesta, a ella se le antojara tocar esa piel colorida que prometía una alta temperatura en su cuerpo. Quería conocer más de él porque el verlo sonrojado e incómodo en ese traje pesado, lo convertía en un mortal que se hallaba a su alcance, en un ser que si podía exponerse a los sentidos humanos. ¡Si solo pudiera lamer cada porción de su piel! Pensar que eso podría cumplirse era una idea tan descabellada como el mismo hecho de solo imaginárselo en pleno acto sexual con una adolescente… ¿acto sexual? ¡Oh, no!

" _Rin. Rin… calma tu caliente mente, niña". —Se burló esa molesta voz de su conciencia alocada, siniestra, y susurró mordazmente al final: — "Alguien podría darse cuenta de lo que piensas."_

Hasta podía escuchar el sonido de esa lengua chasqueando en una boca invisible.

Gruñó internamente cuando reconoció que lo que escuchaba en su cabeza, era la más sencilla verdad sobre su carácter escondido. Resultaba muy pesado que su propia razón fuera engañada y acabara siempre pensando en lo que ansiaba dejar de lado. Las jóvenes normales y decentes no pensarían en las mismas cosas que ella. Estaba segura de que su amiga Sango no lo haría.

—Es tan atractivo y hermoso. ¡Me encanta! —la risueña voz de una colegiala ubicada un par de metros adelante y sentada en el mismo césped que ella, resonó a su alrededor irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de varias personas que se hallaban intentando crear una amena conversación en los pocos minutos de receso que les quedaba.

—Y no olvidemos lo sexi que lo hizo ver ese sonrojo —respondió la compañera que se encontraba a su lado recostada en el suelo, en una ronda de cinco jóvenes—. ¿Cuánto apuestan a que puedo conseguir una sonrisa coqueta de él —propuso mientras sus cejas se alzaban en un gesto de seguridad y sus labios sonreían—, o hasta algo más?

Oírlas provocó que Rin se retractara de lo que había pensado anteriormente sobre las modalidades correctas de una mujer, y se propuso marcharse de allí porque no era de su agrado ser testigo de cómo difamaban la imagen de alguien a quien apreciaba. Pero al parecer, la mala suerte la acompañaba aquel día porque en el momento exacto en que se incorporó de su lugar, el hermano de su amiga se acercó a ella con una tímida sonrisa adornando su grácil rostro.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —la duda plasmada en su voz evitó que Rin tuviera la fortaleza para rechazar su oferta.

—Claro —realizó un gesto de obviedad con los hombros y volvió a sentarse de cuclillas en el mismo sitio—. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo mientras buscaba deshacerse del incesante e incómodo nerviosismo naciente en la acción de reubicar la posición de su mochila negra que se situaba quieta a su lado.

—Bien, es obvio que la clase de historia agota un poco a cualquiera, pero ha sido suficiente salir al sol para despejarme del sueño —las palabras fueron pronunciadas rápidas, quizás demasiadas en un intento de fingir tranquilidad, y la forzada sonrisa que le siguió no produjo más que Rin quisiera alejarse de inmediato de él porque su propia mente empezaba a gritarle que tenía miedo.

" _Es un iluso. Piensa que podrías interesarte en él y su aburrida vida donde no buscara más que usarte para agotar su precoz y sedienta bolsa de hormonas sexuales alocadas."_

Eso le resultó tenebroso, y la asqueó saber que existía la posibilidad de que alguien como el joven hermano de su amiga, utilizara su recuerdo para masturbarse y gimiera su nombre cuando acabara eyaculando en su mano. Realmente asqueroso. Pero debía considerar también que la posibilidad de que su miedo era infundado, era tan latente como la anterior.

—Te ves linda hoy.

" _Ilusa tú. ¡No!... Ese miedo no es infundado"._

¿Linda? Decirle eso era la excusa más antigua que un hombre utilizaba para acercarse a una mujer, y lograr su cometido final. Aparentemente, su retorcida mente no era tan equivoca en sus pensamientos.

—He estado hablando con Sango y me comento que… últimamente no… te encuentras animada — _"Indiscreta y bocazas Sango"_ —. Entonces se me ocurrió que podría… he… yo… —el que se trabara con las palabras no era bueno para ella—, quisiera saber si tu…

Su agobiante parloteo se vio frustrado cuando el frenar abrupto de un coche produjo un sonido ensordecedor. Suficiente para que Rin reconociera de quien se trataba y se pusiera de pie de un salto, emocionada por verse libre de su incómoda situación o también podría ser por saber de quien la esperaba en el interior del auto.

Giró con pena en su rostro a ver al joven que se mantuvo inerte pues no había gozado del tiempo necesario para reaccionar.

—Lo siento, Kohaku.

" _Mentirosa"._

Esta vez, no le pareció que esa voz irónica fuera molesta, porque sería hipócrita negar que le era agradable poder alejarse de ese lugar, y de las personas que se encontraban allí.

Se apresuró a recoger su bolsa sin molestarse en notar de qué parte la estaba tomando. Corrió al coche sin girar a observar la sorpresa plasmada en varios rostros, solo fue importante detenerse cuando se plantó ante el asiento del copiloto, y se vio obligada a contener el aire antes de dignarse a levantar los ojos una vez que la puerta fue movida.

El rostro impoluto y sereno de Sesshōmaru se presentó a su visión, sin molestarse aunque fuera en sólo mirarla. Su atención estaba puesta más allá de donde estaba parada Rin, detrás de su espalda. Esta movió sus ojos para descubrir que el centro de atención de su profesor se hallaba en Kohaku. Realmente sorprendente.

—Rin, nos vamos.

Cuando ella volvió a verlo, él estaba contemplando la circulación de la calle ante sí. Pero su voz dejaba muy en claro que estaba pendiente de cualquiera que fuese su reacción a la orden explicita en sus palabras.

Ella liberó el aire que mantuvo preso en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta, y se dispuso a subir al vehículo. Se encargó de asegurar el cinturón alrededor de su cuerpo antes de darle la oportunidad a él de que la reprendiera como era su costumbre. No quería que la tratara como una niña. Él no.

El recorrido sucedió en silencio. Unos escasos cinco minutos que Rin quiso llenar, por primera vez, con palabras. Pero estas acordaron no salir de su boca, y escaparon de su coordinación. Por eso, y por mantener intacta su dignidad se aseguró de mantener los labios sellados. Una acción que era ya conocida para ambos, y una rutina diaria que los envolvió con soltura.

… …

El ambiente podía notarse tenso desde que había ingresado al departamento de pertenencia masculina y la tensión había comenzado desde el momento en que sus ojos marrones claros se vieron cautivados por la imagen de un vestido rosa olvidado en el sofá de la sala. Podía asegurar que sus pobres ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas, de la sorpresa y la indignación. Una combinación que no dejaba más que amargura a su paso.

Sesshōmaru actuó rápidamente ante la conmoción de ella. Depositó una mano sobre la espalda femenina, sin tomar en cuenta los impulsos emocionales como eléctricos que provocaba en el joven cuerpo, y la empujó hasta la mesa elegante que se encontraba en el comedor. Arrastrándola lejos de la zona peligrosa de su casa.

Y Rin se mantuvo silente, algo común, pero desconcertante porque él era uno de los pocos privilegiados que podían escuchar su melodiosa voz. Se había ganado su lugar desde el inicio de las clases de tutoría. Ahora, la veía cabizbaja escondiendo la mirada de sus ojos inquisidores, y la sensación de molestia era la misma para los dos.

¿Cómo comportarse normal, si había visto un vestido precioso arrojado en el sofá blanco de la sala de-su-profesor? Además, había gozado de suficiente tiempo para comprobar lo arrugado de la tela. Y era difícil evitar que un nudo negro se apoderara de su garganta, un agobiante y grueso nudo.

En un intento de respirar, un angustiado suspiro escapó de su boca, ruidoso y llamativo de atención. Todo lo contrario a lo que ella buscaba. No se sorprendía, pues casi nada podía suceder como lo deseaba, y todo con respecto a Sesshōmaru. Él la volvía nada.

—Cinco minutos —fueron las palabras secas de emociones que profirió él, sólo para obtener como respuesta una mirada confundida—. Es el tiempo del que dispone para terminar de analizar el texto y darme una respuesta concisa.

Ella arrugó la nariz. Tendía a realizar esa acción sin darse realmente cuenta, cuando estaba molesta por algo. ¿Por qué demonios el seguía resultándole brillante a pesar de las pocas consideraciones que tenía con ella? ¡Imbécil él!

Se encontraban inmersos en el silencio antes de que él hablara. El peli plata con los brazos cruzados en un espera impaciente, de pie frente a ella que estaba sentada junto a la mesa de cristal, y sintiéndose tan pequeña como siempre ante la mirada dorada.

¿Qué debía analizar? ¡El texto! Ni siquiera había entendido la mitad de ello. Además, cuando el título no hacía más que burlarse de su situación, menos ganas poseía de querer entenderlo.

" _ **¿Qué es el amor?"**_

Estaba sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de que él podría haberle dado esta tarea apropósito. Acaso… ¿la estaba exponiendo a la burla?

—Aún espero una respuesta —él no se movió de su lugar al hablar, manteniéndose tan controlado como podía hacerlo ante su presencia. Ella sabía. No podía estar imaginándolo. Él la examinaba con la mirada mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía hacerlo, significado de que no le era indiferente.

—No han pasado los cinco minutos...

—No —la interrumpió—, pero es obvio que no tiene interés en realizar la actividad que le he propuesto.

" _Que perceptivo"._

¡Desgraciada sarcástica! Pues claro, su afirmación era tan acertada como el azul del cielo.

—Lo siento —intentó decir una palabra más, pero su boca sólo se abrió en un sonido mudo, boqueando como un pez. Aunque odiaba mostrarse vulnerable ante otra persona, nada pudo hacer.

No pudo verlo ni tenía manera de comprobar lo que creía, pero si podía sentir los ojos ámbares recorriendo cada centímetro de ella. No le molestaba, ni le incomodaba porque ciertamente no le bastaba con que él solo observara. Una minúscula parte de sí, ansiaba comprobar la textura de la piel que él poseía, aquella que aun recordaba con precisión. Ella quería saber qué sucedería si los demás supieran que nadie más podía describir el cuerpo masculino con la misma exactitud que ella lo haría. Le agradaba saber que las compañeras de curso morirían de celos si conocieran que había gozado de contemplarlo desnudo. Sucedido por una casualidad, pero verdaderamente un acontecimiento exquisito para cualquier mujer, y los ojos de ésta.

Sus mejillas guardaron calor, y entendió que estaba expuesta a su mirada… Si tan siquiera él conociera sus pensamientos.

Estuvo a punto de sofocarse cuando levantó los ojos y efectivamente lo descubrió observándola. Se sintió como si hubiese descubierto las imágenes fugases que una y otra vez venían a su mente. Sintió vergüenza, y adrenalina, leve pero ahí estaba.

—Responda —exclamó con el ceño fruncido, como si realmente ella pudiera darle lo que buscaba. La estaba poniendo a prueba. Le encantaba hacerlo.

—Dígamelo usted —contestó en un sonido débil. Porque los deseos de hablar dejaron de atosigarla cuando ingresó al conocido lugar de trabajo y avistó esa ropa de mujer olvidada. No quería considerar que quizás, en realidad lo dejaron allí porque alguien deseaba tenerlo como un recuerdo.

Sesshōmaru descruzó los brazos, y escondió las manos en los bolsillos, con esa misma desesperante paciencia que lo caracterizaba. Despegó los labios finos que poseía con la intención de hablar. Claro que su intención de hacerlo podría cumplirse en el momento en que él quisiera o se le antojara satisfacer los oídos de su alumna con su voz.

Por un momento, las orbes doradas refulgieron cuando permanecieron por un minuto eterno observándola. La ponían nerviosa.

—El amor… —su voz se arrastró suave como terciopelo— es… —se detuvo cavilando algo, buscando palabras que usar, y cuando levantó una mano para acariciar su labio inferior con un dedo, Rin sintió el vuelco que su estómago sufrió al contemplarlo. Cada acción que él cometiera producía un efecto intenso en ella, era como un veneno oscuro que se expandía por sus venas, una sustancia que manchaba su sangre.

Quiso hablar, decir algo que calmara lo denso del aire, pero su lengua se volvió torpe y sus labios sólo pudieron liberar un poco de aire caliente. Se sintió tonta.

Entonces, Sesshōmaru volvió de su ensimismamiento, detuvo su acción y guardó nuevamente su mano. Parecía más centrado ahora.

—Según la teoría genética, el amor no se trata de algo más que impulsos provocados por el cuerpo… —explicó mirándola—… sólo es el deseo de satisfacerse en el acto carnal del sexo.

Esa palabra susurrada parecía incitarla a suspirar, a gemir. Se lo oía tan sensual.

Mientras hablaba, su cuerpo fue moviéndose lentamente en pasos alrededor de la mesa, hasta detenerse detrás de la adolescente, donde ella no lo podía ver, aunque si escuchar claramente. Su voz era como la seda, explicándole aquello que ella desconocía como temática, pues su vivencia aún era joven.

—Según la cerebral, se basa en ciertas sustancias que produce el cerebro, y estas al recorrer el cuerpo humano causa las sensaciones que dicen los enamorados nacen del corazón, cuando en realidad él no hace más que cumplir las órdenes de otro órgano.

" _¿Entonces, todo lo que siento es a causa de un sistema que funciona dentro de mí?...Decepcionante"._

—Además, especialistas afirman que estar enamorado es beneficioso para la salud… hmph.

Rin podía imaginar el gesto de soberbia en su rostro, con los labios formando una línea, los ojos cerrados pensando que lo dicho era ridículo, y verlo como si fuera real.

—El modo en que influencia en la salud —prosiguió—, es bastante favorable. Cuando un hombre enamorado es herido de gravedad, el amor que siente le da ánimos y esto hace que el cuerpo reciba señales positivas que lo obligan a recuperarse.

Ella escuchaba, no significaba que se sintiera bien escuchándolo decir lo que se creía era el amor. No. Lo interesante de aquello era oír su monótona voz.

—Muchos creen que el amor —su voz bajó varios decibeles, casi susurrando—, es una mera ilusión, sin mencionar que los religiosos lo toman como un don divino y que sólo debe prosperar bajo la bendición del matrimonio.

Lo escuchó moverse, dar un par de pasos. Su frágil corazón latió desbocado cuando vio los brazos masculinos extenderse a cada lado de ella hasta apoyar las manos en el cristal de la superficie. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir las hebras plateadas acariciar una porción de su hombro y parte de su espalda. La sensación de una caricia de su cabello aun sobre la delgada tela de la camiseta escolar, le propiciaba latigazos eléctricos a sus huesos, eran nervios recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Él la hacía temblar.

—¿Tu qué crees, Rin? —cuestionó en un tono bajo mientras sus labios se hallaban cerca de su oído derecho, y su respirar erizaba la piel de su nuca. Estaba mareando su conciencia y torturando su razón al llamarla por su nombre. Inevitablemente ella quería más.

—Una… ilusión, quizás —respondió con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, un poco asustada de quedarse seca y de que nunca más pudiera pronunciar palabras.

El cabello plateado se alejó de ella, señal de que él se estaba incorporando. Levantó los ojos para verlo de pie a su lado, escudriñándola.

—Ilusión —dijo, acariciando la palabra con su lengua filosa, sin verla realmente a ella en un principio, pero sus ojos brillaron excitados de pronto y Rin supo que la observaba—. ¿Tú crees?

La duda de si era una pregunta real o retórica, se plantó en ella. Optó por lo segundo para tener una excusa ante su silencio.

De repente, el profesor dobló una rodilla hincándose en el suelo para lograr quedar a la altura del rostro asombrado de ella, pues sus ojos chocolates se abrieron desmesurados al comprender que lo tenía relativamente cerca del alcance de sus dedos. Podría tocarlo.

" _Atrévete"._

¡No! No sería capaz de cometer tal estupidez. Si ella se atreviera, el riesgo de que la despidiera como alumna era tan palpable, y le daba pánico pensarlo.

—Dime, Rin —el rostro masculino se alzaba ladeado en busca de la conexión con las orbes de la joven entre tanto ella permanecía estática en su hipnótica mirada— ¿Esto es una ilusión?

Con tortuosa paciencia depositó su mano derecha sobre el frágil y pálido muslo que vibró ante su contacto frio. Esta vez, el corazón de ella se detuvo en el proceso acelerado de latir. ¡La estaba tocando! Sin darse cuenta, sus pequeños dedos se aferraron con un pedido de auxilio inaudible a los bordes de la silla que la sostenía. Podría caerse si no estuviera sentada. Y él siguió inerte con los dedos casi rozando porción de piel prohibida si subía un poco más su mano.

La piel de su muslo se erizó, y las yemas que ella sentía en su cuerpo, se estaban volviendo caliente en contraste a su contacto. Sintió que su corazón volvía a latir lentamente recordándole que aun debía respirar, que estaba viva. Sus parpados le pesaron, y en una onda expiración cerró los ojos. Debía calmarse. Se estaba mostrando débil, patética. No debía dejar que él notara la influencia que poseía sobre su cuerpo humano.

" _Patética"._ Le susurró esa malvada voz. La odiaba tanto para hacerle ver sus errores.

" _El jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú"._ Cierto, y dolía.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada ambarina… ¿arrepentida?

No pudo asegurarlo porque rápidamente él la apartó de su inspección, centrándose en el frio vidrio de la mesa con una molestia tan fácil de captar, haciendo que ella sólo aumentara su incertidumbre. Pero no le cuestionó nada, pues el movimiento de la mano alejándose de ella, llamó su atención recordándole la pregunta que había quedado en el aire y que ella no había respondido, aunque la sensación de vacío que la embargo cuando él impuso distancia estuvo a punto de distraerla.

—No —fue lo único coherente que pudo decir sin quitar la atención de los movimientos masculinos.

Sesshōmaru se hallaba de pie, buscando no observarla.

—¿Entonces, se retracta de su respuesta anterior? —había vuelto al trato formal.

Rin abrió la boca buscando no sofocarse y dijo:

—Sí —no podía decir más. Suficientes actividades por un día la habían dejado exhausta y con nulos deseos de expresarse. El silencio era el que siempre la comprendía mejor.

… …

Pequeñas gotas en el cristal del parabrisas le hicieron preguntarse si aquel día se cumpliría su más oculto deseo de nunca regresar a su casa, y no buscaba la muerte para lograrlo. Quizás, una tormenta cargada de truenos lograra hacer que el tráfico se atascara y los coches no obtuvieran salida a ningún lugar. Entonces, Sesshōmaru se vería obligado a regresar a su departamento con ella aún en su auto. No sería tan malo pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado, a pesar del revuelto que se mantenía en su estómago. Pero no sucedería lo que pensaba, porque sólo se trataban de pequeñas gotas diminutas mojando el vidrio.

—¿Prefieres que te lleve a casa? —su voz cortó con cualquier pensamiento que ella podría tener.

¿A casa? ¿Se refería a la suya o a la de él?

—No. Hoy… — _"se me antoja quedarme con usted"._ _—_ debo ir con la… —¿Cómo llamarla?

—Entiendo.

Y ella agradecía enormemente que entendiera.

… …

Nunca fue de su agrado ni voluntad asistir con un profesional de la psicología, mucho menos cuando en esa oficina tan tétrica ella podía volverse un total recipiente de sentimientos neutros.

El cristal del ventanal que intentaba darle un toque celebre al espacio, no producía más que la luz del sol se filtrara hasta situarse sobre el frio piso y le daba contemplaciones de rutina consumidora de vitalidad. Rin odiaba la rutina gris que se apoderaba de esa oficina. Además, la mirada analítica y sombría de la doctora era un incentivo a hacer que cualquiera permaneciera en un total silencio sepulcral.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme, Rin?

Su voz se escuchaba más fría de la que poseía Sesshōmaru. Aunque esta mujer fuera de verdad hermosa, con sus lentes cuadrados y las uñas pulidas, sus ojos seguían mostrándose vacíos en su presencia. ¿Cómo se supone que podría ayudarla?

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla. De pronto, el azul de la pared le parecía más interesante.

Escuchó lentos trazos sobre una libreta, rasgados que llamaron su atención. La miro esperando un día saber qué era lo que esa mujer anotaba allí con una lapicera azul. Le gustaba el color, aparentemente.

—Espero me cuentes sobre tus sueños.

No había notado que la psicóloga volvía a examinarla.

Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire pesado. Se había vuelto denso de pronto.

—Los… sueños vuelven a ser los mismos —mientras hablaba, sus orbes se volvieron vacías, sin brillo que los alumbrara—. Hoy he soñado con… Kohaku, el hermano de Sango, mi amiga, y…—tragó saliva antes de proseguir— cuando me lo cruce en la escuela… muchos… pensamientos atacaron mi mente. Pensamientos desagradables… no quiero volver a hablarle —sus últimas palabras surgieron doloridas, en una súplica.

La doctora, levantó una mano con el fin de acomodar sus lentes en la punta de su fina nariz.

—El que no quieras hablarle ahora, significa que le hablabas antes —supuso.

Los ojos chocolates, se movieron inquietos por la habitación, buscando que mirar en lugar de a esa mujer con apariencia de manipuladora.

—Rin, ¿has puesto en práctica lo que te he recomendado?

—¿El diario? —preguntó bajito.

—Sí, el diario —ella se escuchó resignada, como si estuviera cansada de ese caso largo que pretendía ser la situación de Rin, si ella no realizaba los consejos que recibía.

—No.

—Recuerda por favor que, creo que será una actividad productiva para ti, y te ayudara en tu retroceso en el habla. Lo vuelvo a recomendar. Tómalo en cuenta.

La paciente, sólo asintió sin escucharla realmente. Consideraba que eso del diario, demostraría que seguía siendo una niña asustada, justamente lo contrario de lo que ella quería proyectar.

—¿Qué me dices sobre tu profesor?

La pregunta cortó el aire como si lo hubiese hecho un cuchillo con el respirar de Rin. Le molestó que esa mujer hablara del tema como si fuese lo más normal. Se debatía terriblemente entre la posibilidad de que contarle había sido una mala idea, porque desde entonces, no dejaba de preguntar por él en cada consulta. Quería hacer que dejara de recordarle que nunca lo tendría como lo deseaba, para ella sola, sin esconderse del mundo.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —sinceramente, estaba contraatacando.

—¿Has tenido los mismos sueños que protagonizan otros, con él?

" _¿Qué?"_ Hasta su propia enemiga interior se oía ofendida. ¿Cómo puede preguntarle tan descabellada idea como si se tratara del clima?

La joven la observaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y rabia. Era tan obvia. Y su mente parecía estar trabajando a una velocidad luz, buscando que responder, podían sentirse los errajes moviéndose con demasiada precisión en esa cabeza llena de secretos.

Rin dejó de verla directamente porque se sentía inferior a aquella mirada de piedra. Entonces, centró su atención en un par de plumas negras depositadas sobre el escritorio, plumas secas de aves hermosas muertas.

—¿Cómo podría?... —dijo mientras su tono se volvía de obviedad— si lo amo.

… …

Lo amaba. No importaba lo que dijera esa mujer, o las teorías que les diera el propio Sesshōmaru sobre el amor. En cualquier situación, o teoría, ella lo amaba.

¡Qué tonta! Quería reír de gracia, y reír como loca al recordar la cara llena de sorpresa de su analista cuando la escuchó. Al fin había podido ocasionar una emoción en ese rostro frío. Estaba alegre por ello.

Se abstuvo de reír como desquiciada porque una pareja caminó junto a ella, traspasando su lenta velocidad. Sin mencionar, la edad de la pareja de ancianos que logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento porque en realidad no caminaban muy deprisa. Ella caminaba lento.

Se detuvo bajo un árbol de sakura, aprovechando el momento para acomodar la mochila sobre su hombro, este ya estaba cansado pues la oficina de cierta mujer profesional se hallaba algo lejos de su casa. Una flor blanca que caía ante su rostro llamó su atención. El árbol estaba húmedo por la lluvia que había acontecido anteriormente. Aunque escasa, suficiente para esa pequeña planta. Notaba que debido a las gotas que aun la recorrían sobre su tronco, varias flores se habían desprendido acortando así su longitud de vida. Le daba pena observarlas porque le recordaba la vida de los humanos, tan frágiles e inconscientes como ese vegetal.

Se cuestionó de pronto lo que podría ocurrir si ella muriera en un lapso corto de tiempo, y si lo hiciera sin haberle dicho a su profesor lo que sentía por él. Sería terrible, y en donde sea que ella se encontrase luego de la muerte, se sentiría muy triste, desolada porque él nunca sabría sobre sus sentimientos.

¿Qué pasaría si le dijera lo que guardaba con tanto celo justo ahora? No tenía nada que perder. Además, era demasiado fácil elegir el cambio de instituto como que su amiga se fuera con ella, y si no pudiera hacerlo, Rin la visitaría siempre. Su tía, quien la cuidaba, no dejaría que perdiera la única firme amistad que poseía porque sabía que, aunque sus primos fueran amables, nadie la distraía ni alegraba como Sango.

Tomando una decisión, giró en redondo y caminó en dirección contraria, acelerando por momentos el paso, deteniéndose por otros mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar. ¿Qué le diría? Justo ahora esa molesta voz que la atosigaba siempre, se había quedado callada, al parecer, sin intenciones de darle una respuesta. La entendía, porque ¡Iba a hablar con Sesshōmaru! Le diría lo que sentía. ¡Qué horror! Sentía un miedo atroz apoderarse de ella, el mismo miedo que tensaba sus músculos, y el nerviosismo que la traspasaba hacia que se volviera torpe en su caminar como en su respiración.

Aún no había terminado de maquinar un plan cuando se descubrió ante la estructura inmensa donde se encontraba el departamento de su profesor. Se le cortaba la respiración por momentos. Pero debía conservarse valiente y atraer fortaleza. Ya había llegado hasta allí. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse y lo logró hasta verse en la recepción de dicho edificio.

La recepcionista la reconoció. Era fácil recordar una cara que acompañaba siempre al rostro hermoso de Sesshōmaru. Comprensible.

—Rin, hola —la saludó con una sincera sonrisa que logró ensanchar los labios de la más joven.

—Hola —contestó apenas.

—¿Buscas al señor Sesshōmaru?

Ella asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Allí lo tienes, subiendo al ascensor —dijo señalándole en la dirección que debía mirar.

Con precisada lentitud la sonrisa que antes plasmaba en su rostro, desapareció del mismo siendo reemplazada por la más pura y absoluta tristeza.

Sesshōmaru se encontraba frente al ascensor como lo había indicado la recepcionista, pero no estaba solo, es más, se encontraba acompañado de una mujer de la cual rodeaba su cintura con un brazo posesivo. Él estaba con una mujer. ¡Con una mujer!... no supo que le dolió más, si verlo abrazarla o contemplar cómo se acercaba hasta su oído para susurrarle con una sonrisa. ¡Él estaba sonriendo! Definitivamente, algo se rompió en el interior de Rin. Algo se volvió amargo en su pecho y ascendió hasta su garganta. Un nudo se insertó en su lengua, uno que no podía quitar de allí.

—¿Estas bien, Rin?

No había notado que mantenía los labios fruncidos, y que lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas hasta que la voz de su acompañante la hizo girar el rostro produciendo que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su boca, humedeciendo sus labios rosados haciendo que probara el sabor salado.

No supo responder. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girar y salir corriendo del lugar, sin detenerse a pensar que en el vuelo podría caer. No fue consiente de la lluvia hasta que esta la empañó por completo e hizo que resbalara a pocos metros fuera del ingreso al edificio. Cayó sobre sus piernas y sintió un agudo dolor en un tobillo. No supo cual. No importaba, no era tan grande como el pinchazo de dolor que traspasaba su corazón. Ese inútil órgano que no era el que se enamoraba según su profesor. ¡Maldito Sesshōmaru! Si era igual que todos los hombres, si gastaba tiempo en placeres sexuales y banales. Si era humano como ella. No tenía nada de especial.

Lloró bajo la lluvia sin levantar el rostro y dejando que gemidos escaparan de su boca. Ahora, ya no podría hablar otra vez con nadie, ni siquiera con él. No quería.

Se sintió tan desamparada, tan sola.

El aire que consumía empezó a faltarle y sufrió demasiado frío sobre su piel. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Escuchaba voces lejanas hablarle pero no podía enfocar bien la vista. Siluetas se movían a su alrededor. Un hombre la cargó en brazos y la llevó con él. Podía saber que era un hombre porque su cuerpo era fuerte y la había cargado como una pluma.

Ya no sentía la lluvia golpear su rostro aunque si lo notada empapado por completo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y la respiración agitada. Reconoció la silueta de la joven recepcionista porque su cabello negro contrastaba con el gris del uniforme. Llevaba algo en mano, quizás su mochila. No le dio importancia. Dejó que la inconciencia la arrastrara de nuevo. Era tan difícil respirar.

Su cuerpo se percibía suave, y liviano. Se estaba desmayando. De pronto, volvió a sentirse elevada. Intentó captar algún sonido, mas era difícil. Un calor corporal la quiso consumir, muy cómodo, un perfume conocido la envolvió como sólo lo hacia el perfume de él. Y lo último que pudo escuchar fue una voz masculina preocupada:

—¡Rin! ¡Mi pequeña Rin!

-o-

-o-

 _Y son las cuatro de la madrugada, pero ya quería compensarlas porque siento que me he demorado, y ha sido porque se juntaron varias cosas que realizar._

 _No crean que me olvido de Rojo y Negro, ese lo tendrán muy pronto._

 _Este es un pequeño proyecto que debía a la hermosa y sensual Danper. Ustedes ya la conocen. Esto constara de apenas cuatro capítulos, hasta ahora. Pues he decidido dejarlo a disposición de ustedes._

 _Espero que también mi hermosa Millyh, note la participación que ha tenido ella aquí. (¡Sucia y sexi!)_

 _Ahora sí, un beso enorme para cada uno._

 _Un placer. Dmonisa._


	2. Chapter 2

**A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**

 **Capitulo corregido por Danperjaz.**

 **Noche eterna**

" _ **Me miras a los ojos, me despojas de mi orgullo**_

 _ **y mi alma se rinde."**_

En los brazos fuertes y masculinos, Rin se veía plácida, con el cuerpo liviano rosando lo suave, aunque vulnerable a cualquier daño, porque simplemente su piel pálida, además de las ropas húmedas, hacían imposible el hecho de que Sesshōmaru la viera de otro modo. Y que un ansia inmensa de cubrirla con el calor de su cuerpo creciera en su fuero interno, obligándolo a convertirse en un mero esclavo de su cuidado.

… …

Él no tenía planeado salir, luego de ver la lluvia caer canceló la cita que tenía con su única amiga y se devolvió al departamento cuando la descubrió esperándolo allí, mas no tenía ánimos del desgaste de tiempo que podía significar enfrascarse en una charla con ella, pues las copas de vino que tendía a beber cuando él no la vigilaba provocaban que sufriera letargos de memoria y no recordara el momento en que Sesshōmaru impuso su voluntad de terminar cualquier tipo de relación sexual existida entre ellos. No estaba interesado ya en esos temas tan mundanos, tan… insulsos que no causaban más que odiables pesares en las mentes perturbadas. Estaba cansado de aquello.

Pero adelantándose a sus planes, Sara se interpuso en su camino cuando alcoholizada lo abordó a su regreso. Quiso creer que quizás no sería bueno dejarla marchar en ese estado; entonces, como todo caballero haría, o al menos un hombre decente pensaría hacer, le pidió que lo acompañara para darle de beber la cantidad necesaria de café y que se estableciera un poco en su situación. Últimamente, ella se dedicaba a perderse en la bebida porque no tenía más compañía en su tórrida vida que la escasa atención que él le prestaba.

Con buena intención, rodeó la cintura femenina para empujarla a subir al ascensor. No estaba de humor para verse obligado a soportar una escena desagradable, no luego de la difícil tarde y ciertos momentos que había vivido con su alumna. ¿O _por_ su alumna?

Era insólito comprobar que podría dudar hasta de sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Has recordado buscar mi vestido favorito? —le había dicho la voz femenina, arrastrando las palabras.

Él sonrió de gracia al recordar lo descuidado que había sido por permitir que otros ojos contemplaran una prueba que podía poner en duda su inmutable personalidad, sobre todo si esos ojos eran los mismos que lo perseguían en pesadillas. No sueños, sólo imágenes que su mente convertía en fantasías indecentes, fantasías que no estaban permitidas para alguien como él, y no en esa misma vida.

El suave apretón que sintió en el hombro le recordó que debía responder, y se acercó al oído de Sara para hablarle. Con diversión le reprochó por dejarlo a propósito en su casa, también prometió que le compraría uno más adecuado a alguien como ella. Puesto que usaba esos tipos de vestido cuando se dedicaba simple y llanamente al placer carnal. Y Sesshōmaru no quería volver a verla de aquella manera.

Estaba sirviéndole café cuando el teléfono de la sala irrumpió su acción. Fue hasta el imaginando que se trataba de algo irrelevante, como la constante insistencia de su padre en que fuera a pasar un fin de semana con él; sin embargo, la voz de la recepcionista en el otro lado de la línea hizo que olvidara el tema de la molesta familia. Lo llamaban para reportarle algo sobre una persona conocida que se hallaba indispuesta en la primera planta. No imaginaba quien podría ser, porque no le habían dado descripciones, más que pedir su asistencia, porque ese alguien estaba sin otra compañía que pudiera serle de ayuda. Tal vez, se trataba de su amigo Jaken, quien los últimos días había cortado todo contacto con él.

En cuanto bajó del ascensor, notó a varias personas formando un círculo alrededor de un cuerpo inconsciente en el futon blanco que había en la recepción. Un cuerpo pequeño, y ataviado en el uniforme que aceptaba reconocer. Su completa anatomía fue víctima de escalofríos que lo recorrieron desde las puntas de los dedos hasta lo mas interno de su mente cuando esta le dictó que aquello era malo, y se podría convertir en una situación aún más desagradable si se atrevía a dar los pasos que pensaba dar. No obstante, como sucedía a menudo cuando se trataba de cierta persona, él no escuchaba a la razón y hacía lo que por impulso se le antojaba hacer.

En pocas zancadas acortó la distancia que lo mantenía lejos del tumulto de gente, para confirmar efectivamente que sus pensamientos habían acertado.

Él era lo suficientemente alto como para poder contemplar algo sin necesidad de apartar a la gente, como esta vez, que sólo precisó detectar la mochila de Rin, y en dos movimientos de los brazos había quitado a las personas de su camino.

Era extraño admitirlo, pero ser testigo del espectáculo que proporcionaba la delicada figura de ella, con sus labios rosados resaltando a causa de la palidez de su piel, y las prendas húmedas que la envolvían, provocaron un vuelco amargo en su estómago, como si éste se cerrara y la sensación ascendiera hasta su garganta. Una sensación más que sofocante y conocida.

Se adelantó con rapidez hasta ella, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de escuchar lo que decía la joven de la recepción. No podía oírla, pues su atención estaba siendo completamente atraída por los nervios a flor de piel que producían poder tocar el frio cuerpo femenino. Y todo empeoró cuando le urgió tomarla en brazos, porque las temperaturas de sus cuerpos contrastaron tanto que le dolió imaginar por un mínimo segundo que aquella pequeña criatura podría ser de un material artificial. Muerta como una muñeca falsa.

—¡Rin! ¡Mi pequeña Rin! —le dijo con la voz atorada en su boca, con la garganta seca y un miedo atroz apoderándose de su consciencia.

Giró con ella en brazos, apretándola contra sí, y se centró en evitar cualquier otro comentario que no fuera ordenar que le llevaran las pertenencias de ella a su piso. No prestó la más mínima atención a notar la manera en que lo observaban sus vecinos. Le daba igual. De cualquier modo, era lo de menos lo que aquellos pudieran pensar de él.

Ingresó una vez más al ascensor, con la creciente necesidad de desaparecer de allí, de tener lista una tina caliente para ella, con la impotencia que le generaba ser protagonista y observador de los conflictos emocionales causados por una adolescente. Tal vez, fuera cierta la teoría de Jaken, él estaba perdiendo la cordura, además del sentido de la moral.

… …

Sara se había marchado luego de que Sesshōmaru ingresara a la sala. Para ella, fue más que suficiente ver a su único amigo con esa joven en brazos para comprender lo que sucedía con él, y mientras acababa de beber el café que le había servido antes de bajar, tomó pleno conocimiento de que no tenía por qué estar en aquella situación, interfiriendo.

Entre tanto la joven permanecía en la inconsciencia, su profesor pasaba por uno de los momentos más difíciles vividos y por vivir, porque no creía posible que una escena tal se repitiera de nuevo, no cuando se trataba de descubrir la delicada piel de su alumna, no de cualquiera, sino de Rin específicamente, y verse expuesto a la prueba de fortaleza que implicaba ser espectador de su cuerpo desnudo.

Ella estaba sobre su cama, boca arriba, mojando las sabanas con las gotas que resbalaban de su cabello, perfumando todo con su aroma. Desde ahora, aseguraba que tendría pesadillas complicadas de olvidar, por el olor que quedaría impregnado en aquella cama, y no es que no pudiera mandar que las cambiaran, quería probar la nueva experiencia que conformaría dormir sintiendo un poco de ella en esa misma habitación.

" _Das pena, Sesshōmaru."_ Hasta sus propios pensamientos se volvían en su contra, recriminándole.

Con pesadez, además de resignación, se incorporó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, esperando el despertar de la alumna Kuro, mas como si el destino estuviera de adversario suyo, ella no volvía en sí, y él no podía dejarla en ese estado tanto tiempo, debido a que podría causarle daño. Se acercó a un lado de la cama, apoyándose en una rodilla doblada sobre esta para mantenerse equilibrado, mientras se debatía entre que era peor, si la picazón que ardía en sus dedos al saberse tan cerca del tacto de la ropa húmeda, o el incesante bombeo alocado de su corazón. ¡Ridículo! Realmente insólito que le sucediera esa reacción, pues ya no era un adolescente. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que lo convertía en ese despojo de hombre?

Suspirando se dio por vencido, y enterado de que estaba volviéndose desquiciado. Sería lo correcto de hacer, como haría cualquier persona cuerda, alejarse de ella. Pero tan solo pensarlo le provocaba taquicardia.

Estaba recorriendo el borde del cuello de la blusa femenina, guardando en su memoria, ese molesto dulce cosquilleo que nacía en la parte baja de su abdomen al imaginar que le quitaría esa prenda de ropa. Estaba perdido en ella cuando, de una súbita inhalación, la vio despertar, desorientada. ¡Y el cruel destino volvía a burlarse en su cara! Le presentaba en bandeja de oro la posibilidad de admirar la figura desnuda de su alumna, dándole también la oportunidad de comprender porque ella se acomplejaba tanto. Sin embargo, tan rápido como se le concedió, la oportunidad se le fue arrebatada. Cruel destino.

Rin se veía agobiada, con la respiración agitada y las pequeñas manos formando puños a un lado de su cuerpo, buscando sostenerse de las sabanas, frenética.

La conciencia de Sesshōmaru le recriminó por pensar ideas inauditas como las anteriores, aunque debía admitir que una duda había implantada en él. ¿Cómo podía esa joven acomplejarse considerando la fina figura que poseía? Y su cuerpo no era curvilíneo, ni escultural, poseía el cuerpo de una joven común, pequeño e interesantemente atractivo. Lo estaba perturbando sentirla demasiado cerca.

" _Contrólate."_ Le dictó su razón.

Los ojos chocolates, brillantes por lágrimas contenidas, se elevaron para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina que pendía sobre ella. La expresión femenina y joven, cambio a atónita, dejándola sin deseos de algún movimiento. Los labios rosados vibraron en un intento de formular palabras, fallando como resultado.

Quizás, apiadándose de ella, aunque pensara que se veía atractiva con esa expresión de inocencia, Sesshōmaru decidió hablar para calmarla.

—Sosiégate, Rin.

Su voz no se escuchó suave, sino ronca y dura, algo que hizo que se sintiera más patético ante una insípida criatura.

—¡Profesor! —Al fin, la voz logró escapar de la boca femenina. Ella, al decirlo, se incorporó de un salto quedando sentada a la misma altura del rostro de él, preocupada de pronto al recordar quien era la persona que se hallaba ante su presencia.

El dichoso profesor se vio tentado a poner los ojos en blanco al verla. Ella ni siquiera sintió lo húmedo de su ropa.

Fastidiado de tantos pensamientos mezclados, se alejó de la cama, buscó una bata y dándole la espalda a su nueva invitada, habló.

—Quítate esa ropa y ve a darte una ducha caliente —más bien ordenó.

Depositó la prenda sobre el sillón que había ocupado antes, y abandonó la habitación.

¿Acaso él estaba huyendo?

" _Sandeces."_

… …

Flash Back

La primera semana de clases no había sido tediosa comparada a la segunda, pues en esta, las aplicadas alumnas que había conocido con anterioridad, perdieron todo pudor y se lanzaron a una guerra para insinuársele donde el único menos beneficiado seria él. Resultaba ser muy molesto que a cada paso que daba un suspiro se dejaba oír, o que alguna joven realizará cualquier tontería para llamar su atención. Quizás debía plantearse seriamente si esa profesión era la que quería ejercer.

Una de las actividades que debía realizar, que más molestia había causado desde el principio, fue la de tomar asistencia, no tanto por el modo en que respondían sus alumnas, sino por el tono seco que usaban los jovenes. Sin mencionar, el notorio resentimiento que le habían tomado. Pero era lo de menos, ese tema carecía de real importancia.

El día miércoles de la cuarta semana, lo halló tomando lista en uno de los cursos más resaltantes, fuera por las pocas alumnas que esa aula contenía o por la preocupación de saber sobre la constante ausencia de una persona de la lista. Los días que había dado clases allí podían ser bastantes, pero ella aún no se había presentado a ninguna. Lo último que se le antojaba era verse envuelto en una escena donde esa alumna desconocida lloraba suplicante de que no la reprobara.

—¿Alguien de aquí conoce el motivo de porqué la alumna Kuro no asiste a clases? —preguntó, mientras se incorporaba de su sitio luego de cerrar el libro y daba un par de pasos para ubicarse frente a la clase.

Claro que fue tan obvio para él que varias de las pocas jóvenes suspiraron cuando lo contemplaron ante ellas. Bufó por lo bajo al verlo.

—No lo sabemos, profesor —respondió el alumno de cabellos teñidos de azul, que lograba resaltar porque siempre se adelantaba a cualquier otro.

Sesshōmaru iba a hablar, pero una adolescente se le adelantó.

—¡Querrás decir que tu no lo sabes, Kouga!

—¡Cierra la boca, Kagura! —ordenó una pelirroja, casi incorporándose de su asiento.

—A mí no me mandas a callar, metiche.

—¡Deja de gritarle a Ayame! —intervino Kouga inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Infantiles —masculló otro.

Aquella situación resultó ser un tanto desconcertante para el profesor, otro en su lugar habría interrumpido de inmediato la discusión e iba a hacerlo cuando la voz de uno de los alumnos que nunca hablaba, se dejó escuchar.

—No deberían hablar sobre Rin, a ella no le agradará saber de esto.

Jimenji Yan. Él se refirió a todos desde su sitio y los hizo callar sin necesidad de levantar la mirada o la voz. Aunque el silencio duró sólo un par de minutos porque Kagura respiró fuertemente llamando la atención de todas, y cruzándose de brazos habló con soberbia.

—Como si importara. Tarde o temprano el nuevo profesor…

—¡No te atrevas, Kagura!

La alumna Sango se había levantado de su asiento en un salto veloz, plantándose ante la mencionada, con una mirada enfurecida. Ahora era el momento de detener aquello.

—Cálmate, querida Sangito —susurró un compañero de esta. Se llamaba… ¿Miroku?

Ella no se movió de su lugar, manteniendo inmutable la mirada. Y justo en el segundo en que el profesor iba a abrir la boca…

—¿Interrumpo algo, profesor Sesshōmaru?

La voz de la directora se dejó escuchar en medio del curso, con tanta autoridad que todos los adolescentes se vieron obligados a contener el aire. Con lentitud, y la mirada baja, la que antes estaba de pie, volvió a tomar asiento.

La directora se encontraba de pie en la puerta, envuelta en un traje azul, hermosa, el cabello en una media cola y los anteojos en la mano derecha, sosteniéndolos cerca de su busto. Su expresión parecía intentar centrarse en la idea de imponer respeto, mas Sesshōmaru se mantuvo impasible esperando la razón de tal visita.

—Solo un pequeño debate —respondió tranquilo—. Algo irrelevante.

Al oírlo, su jefa arqueó una ceja sin creer una sola de las palabras, no obstante, no realizó ningún otro comentario referente a aquello.

—Bien —dijo mientras se colocaba los lentes otra vez—. La razón por la que venía, es la siguiente.

Como si fuera la respuesta, dio un paso al costado dejando ver una pequeña y frágil figura femenina, vestida con el uniforme gris de la institución.

Desde la puerta, una cohibida joven de cabellos negro, lacio, y ojos marrones se mordía nerviosamente el labio, bajo la inquisidora inspección de la mirada dorada, movía los ojos de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo más interesante para observar que las orbes ambarinas. Por otro lado, Sesshōmaru creía comprender que se trataba de la misma que, hasta entonces, estaba ausente de sus clases, además de comprender que debía ser alguien realmente importante para los demás compañeros dada la acalorada discusión que había sucedido minutos atrás.

También era un detalle menor, pero se debía mencionar que ciertamente, la imagen desamparada de esa niña, porque era lo que su apariencia demostraba, causó que se produjese un extraño vuelco en el estómago de Sesshōmaru, una amarga sensación de querer dejar de verla, porque simplemente se la contemplaba como una estatua triste de una época donde alguna vez predominó el gótico, o el romanticismo oscuro. La cuestión era que, por un momento, él se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y en gran parte se descubrió deslumbrado por la presencia ausente de la joven, podría pasar por la imagen de una persona adulta, ausente de un correcto estado mental. Era… interesante. No había más palabras que la describieran. O bien, él no las encontraba.

—Señorita Kuro, tome asiento por favor.

Ella acató de inmediato la orden de la directora, a paso ligero, y sentándose algo alejada de todos, bajo la estricta atención de sus compañeros. Era muy notable que se sentía incomoda, con la espalda recta y tensa, tragó saliva y se centró en mantener la mirada baja, como si simulara estar sola. Por un minuto, Sesshōmaru casi lo creyó porque habría olvidado a los presentes si su superiora no lo hubiese llamado.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera del aula, con la puerta de la clase a espaldas de él, la mujer de anteojos empezó a explicar.

—Vera, profesor, la alumna Kuro está pasando por un momento muy delicado —se acarició la frente en un gesto nervioso mientras hablaba—. Ella… perdió a su familia el año pasado, desde entonces no ha sido la misma —con aflicción, se volvió a quitar los lentes—; por lo que es primordial que usted sepa que una de las consecuencias de su fatídica tragedia, fue perder el habla.

Al culminar lo miró directamente a los ojos, con un deje de tristeza en los de ella, una minúscula pizca de pesadumbre que desapareció muy pronto.

Ahora todo cobraba un poco de sentido para Sesshōmaru, la discusión que había dado lugar un momento atrás, aunque el hecho de que algunos quisieran proteger el motivo de ausencia de la joven, no era del todo entendible.

—¿Algo más que deba saber, directora? —preguntó dejando claramente en el aire la oración que implicaba lo cierto de su pregunta.

—Es muy perceptivo, profesor Sesshōmaru —ella asintió, más por obligación que por cortesía—, pero me temo que ese es un tema en el cual no puede opinar —sus palabras fueron contundentes—. Solo le pido que tenga paciencia con ella, considerando las clases que ha perdido y el estado en que se encuentra.

Con una inmutable expresión en el rostro, sin demostrar que le daba igual eso de que no podía opinar en una situación, asintió con dureza. Y como si esa mujer pudiera leerlo, le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa, agregando luego:

—Espero que su intervención sea favorable para este asunto.

Volteó con movimientos lentos y se alejó contoneando las caderas.

Sesshōmaru contuvo un gruñido de rabia en la garganta. ¿Quién diría que esa mujer podría seducirlo para luego osar actuar como si nada? No debía quejarse, era mejor así.

Cuando se vio en el interior del aula, percibió la tensión palpable en el aire, una que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Prestó real atención a los alumnos, y descubrió una diferencia notoria en la atrevida Kagura, un detalle insípido. Aunque, considerando el esmero que imponía esa joven por maquillarse, una mejilla más roja que la otra, no era producto de un error suyo, sino de las manos de alguien más.

—Interesante sonrojo, señorita Kagura —comentó observando a todos en general—. ¿Ha tenido algo que ver, señorita Sango?

La aludida se sobresaltó en su asiento, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, pues la voz de su profesor se había escuchado firme en el cuestionamiento realizado, y un tinte de molestia fue percibido por sus oídos, molestia o también podría ser diversión. Les era difícil a todos comprender, en ciertos instantes, el humor del hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Eh… Si… yo lo… —afirmó esta sin mirarlo, en un intento de que su lengua no se trabara—… siento… pero ella lo provocó.

Y se mantuvo con el rostro enseñando una clara molestia, aun sin mirarlo. Él que se jactaba de ser muy suspicaz, se entretuvo observando también la expresión de Kagura, quien parecía tener un debate mental. Sería divertido saber que había sucedido en el corto momento que se mantuvo ausente.

—¿Algo que agregar? —Se dirigió a todos, y como nadie respondió prosiguió—, bien, todos sufrirán el mismo castigo que la dama declarada culpable de agresión.

Sí. Se divertia tachándolos de incorrecto, aun si usaba palabras básicas de lo intelectual. Estaba siendo un canalla, pero sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—¡No fue ella, yo lo hice, profesor!

—Mi Sango no hizo nada, castígueme a mí.

—Es mentira lo que dijo, nadie golpeó a Kagura, ella misma se produjo eso.

Esa fue la peor de las ridículas excusas, pero estas continuaron.

—¡Es obvio que fue ella! ¿Por qué castigar a todos? —exclamó la voz molesta de uno.

—¡Cierra la boca! Ella se lo merecía.

Y otros comentarios que no venían al caso escuchar. Con fastidio, Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos, disponiéndose a intervenir para culminar el ridículo que presenciaba.

—¡Silencio! —Todos enmudecieron al instante—. Les daré una última oportunidad —aclaró encaminándose al escritorio—. Quiero que levante la mano quien sea el verdadero culpable de la agresión a la compañera de todos, de lo contrario, el castigo será colectivo, y créanme, no será agradable.

Maravillado por el efecto que podían producir sus palabras, y la presencia poderosa que mostraba, sonrió internamente, no por ser engreído sino porque ciertamente era agradable. En gran parte Sesshōmaru admitía ser más que siniestro y era la misma razón por la que no permitía un lazo más estrecho con un alumno.

Básicamente habría esperado que la impulsiva joven pelirroja levantara la mano, incluso hubiese creído que el mismo Kouga podría participar de esa osadía y cometer agresión física contra Kagura, pero las expectativas fueron superadas cuando la persona que levantó la mano fue la propia Rin Kuro. Lo dejó sin palabras por varios segundos. Ahora podía comprender el silencio que mantuvo todo el tiempo la tenaz y engreída joven de ojos rojizos, Kagura.

Con los ojos abajo, tímida o avergonzada, la nueva alumna de la clase, se molestó en mantener la mano alzada hasta que el profesor pudo volver en sí y recordar un modo más correcto de actuar.

—Interesante —no pudo evitar decir con un brillo extraño en los ojos, que asombró a todos los presentes, y atrajo la mirada de los ojos marrones de Rin—. Deberá quedarse al final de la clase.

Culminó de hablar para disponerse a continuar con su tarea, giró buscando una lapicera cuando una voz dulce y suave lo dejó inerte en su sitio, atónito.

—Claro… profesor.

Rápidamente volteó para comprobar si había escuchado bien, y su mirada se enfrentó a una joven, de color marrón con extraños matices claros, que lo inspeccionaba con más intensidad de la que podría hacerlo alguien más. Estaba desafiándolo.

Realmente interesante.

Fin del Flash Back

… …

Los parpados que mantenían oculto el dorado de los ojos masculinos, se abrieron de improviso cuando un toque constante en la puerta del departamento, se dejó oír haciendo eco, producto del silencio que lo rodeaba, demasiado silencio.

Algo turbado, Sesshōmaru se incorporó del sillón en el que se hallaba sentado. Extrañamente se había quedado dormido por un largo minuto. Tomó su teléfono olvidado a un lado, y sorprendido descubrió que habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que abandonó la habitación para darle privacidad a la joven que había rescatado de los ojos curiosos, llamados vecinos.

Fue hacia la puerta, cuando un segundo toque desesperado lo molestó. La abrió abruptamente y encontró la mirada molesta de Jaken al otro lado.

—Diez minutos esperando ¡y abres ahora!

El rictus molesto se hizo presente en el rostro del peli plata, ante el reclamo exaltado de su visitante reciente.

—¿Prefieres que cierre de nuevo? —dijo sarcástico, aunque dispuesto a hacerlo.

El otro no hizo caso de su pregunta y empujó al dueño de casa a un lado para pasar apresurado.

—Necesito ir al baño —indicó, dándo varios pasos en dirección a la habitación principal, antes de que una mano en el hombro lo detuviera. Observó con interés a Sesshōmaru, esperando que dijera algo.

—El baño de visitas —fue lo único que pronunció, a lo cual Jaken no quiso obedecer, y se dispuso a dar otro paso cuando esta vez lo interceptó un agarre en el brazo.

—Al baño de visitas. Ahora —demandó una vez más, siendo escuchado esta vez, sin que la extrañeza desapareciera del rostro de su amigo.

—¿Es Sara? —inquirió el moreno antes de dignarse a dar la vuelta.

Intrigado por la pregunta, Sesshōmaru solo negó.

… …

Jaken se había aparecido con la idea de pasar esa noche en la casa ajena, imaginado que Sesshōmaru estaría ocupado con una mujer más interesante que la idea de decirle que no, y creía que por eso le dejaría la habitación de huéspedes.

En un principio, el profesor se negó a permitir que otro se quedara en el mismo espacio que estaba obligado a compartir con su alumna, debido al mal tiempo que empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba, y por lo mismo también debió aceptar que Jaken se quedara. En un par de horas, se preocuparía por idear un plan que permitiera dejar dormir a su alumna allí, como también evitar que el moreno descubriera que se trataba de la misma culpable de causarle distracciones en el trabajo, o reuniones familiares. Lo que era preocupante ahora, era saber porque ella no abandonaba el cuarto de baño, donde no podía oír sonido alguno.

Atravesando una situación igual de difícil que cuando se debatía entre quitarle la ropa o no, se acercó a tocar la puerta que lo separaba de donde debía estar ella, desnuda o en bata, mojada o seca, de cualquier manera, pensarla detrás de esa puerta con la mínima cantidad de ropa era motivo de que quisiera no tener una perturbada consciencia de la moral, de lo bueno y lo mano. Quizás así podría simplemente lanzarse al limbo de sensaciones, que prometían cumplir esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban en la noche.

No hubo respuesta a su segunda insistencia en comportarse adecuadamente en lugar de ingresar por allí como deseaba hacerlo. No podía escuchar más que silencio, y en ocasiones, el silencio le resultaba muy malo para alguien en las circunstancias de Rin, alguien que no podía comunicarse con la misma soltura que todos sus compañeros.

Se maldijo internamente antes de abrir la puerta, primero por padecer de nerviosismo, y segundo, al recordar que por esas razones él no se relacionaba con sus alumnos, por esas razones no debía establecer lazos estrechos con ellos, que si tan solo hubiera cumplido su propia norma no estaría pasando por ese momento, sin embargo, su propia mente le dijo que no cumplir tales reglas, era bueno.

En un principio, no pudo vislumbrar nada, pero luego sus propios ojos captaron la imagen de una desprotegida joven. Ella se hallaba de pie ante el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía en el baño, cubierta con la bata sobre los hombros, y la mirada perdida en un reflejo que le podría enseñar algo horripilante. ¿Qué podía estar viendo que Sesshōmaru no podía identificar? Pues los ojos dorados se permitieron perderse en la pequeña curva que se dejaba ver de los senos femeninos. La saliva era tan necesaria justo ahora para humedecer su boca reseca.

Rin se mantuvo inerte ante su presencia, con el cuerpo de perfil, pero dejando que la tela entreabierta mostrara ciertas partes de su cuerpo en el espejo. Una línea desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna, permitía ver mucho para la atormentada mente masculina, estaba torturando su sentido de consciencia. Esta parecía lejana en ese momento.

Aun sosteniendose de la puerta, que podría quebrarse debido al agarre que ejercía Sesshōmaru, y los ojos dorados siendo obligados a permanecer quietos en un único punto, se atrevió a pronunciar una pregunta.

—¿Estas bien? —Todo se mantuvo en el mismo estado cuando lo dijo— ¿Rin? —y ella continuo sin responder.

No quería levantar la voz, para evitar correr el riesgo de ser escuchado por Jaken. Entonces, no le quedó otra opción que acercarse a ella, dudando en cada paso a dar, hasta posicionarse detrás de la espalda femenina. Con firmeza en las manos que ansiaban tocar, sujetó el borde la bata para acomodarlo de manera más adecuada sobre el cuerpo femenino.

—Soy horrible.

La débil voz que surgió de la nada, lo detuvo en su accionar, manteniendo los dedos sobre los hombros femeninos.

Ella ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro al pronunciar aquello, ni sus ojos habían cambiado en su quietud, en el brillo negro que poseían.

Él, Sesshōmaru, que nunca se había visto en una situación similar, se preguntó qué haría una persona cuerda en esas circunstancias. Levantó los ojos y los llevó al espejo donde descubrió lo que ella miraba.

Una marca rosa se extendía desde la clavícula para perderse en la curvatura del cuello en el lado izquierdo, sobre el hombro. Una cicatriz hecha de una línea fina. Podría pasar por un dibujo tan falso si no supiera que desde siempre ella había mantenido en secreto un motivo para despreciar su propio cuerpo.

—No deberías afirmar tal cosa —señaló con suavidad, sin querer oírse duro, bajando las manos hasta posicionarla sobre la piel escondida bajo la tela, a los costados del cuello femenino. Ella vibró al sentirlo. La respiración de Rin pareció que apenas había sido retomada.

Sesshōmaru suspiró calmándose un poco cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y dejando que él notara como tragaba saliva. Ella volvió a quedarse como estaba, con la excepción de que ahora los ojos marrones lo miraban directamente.

—Quíteme la bata —pidió en un casi inaudible volumen, y agregó suplicando: —Por favor.

Si antes, Sesshōmaru pretendía mantener la calma, al oírla esta se evaporó en el mismo aire que respiraba. Quitarle la bata sería adentrarse al momento más difícil por vivir, sería como empujarse por sí solo al abismo, a la perdición de su propia cordura.

Sin embargo, sabía que aquello se trataba de algo que refería solo a ella, donde él no podía negarse a participar porque su opinión podría serle de ayuda, podría convencerla de que sí era realmente hermosa.

Sus dedos buscaron el borde la tela, y la arrastraron hasta el suelo, donde quedó arremolinada a los pies de él por encontrarse detrás de ella.

La tela, la razón, la cordura desquiciada, la calma, las reglas. Todo fue olvidado en cuanto la espalda femenina fue descubierta por sus ojos, en cuanto una extensa cicatriz se dejó ver. Ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente.

Se recriminó por su reaccionar cuando fue consciente de que ella escondía la mirada otra vez, y abrazaba sus senos, seguramente deseando volverse transparente.

—No… me vea —dijo, en un susurro quebrado.

Y la respiración pesada de él chocó con el cabello de ella, una vez que se inclinó para lograr cercanía con el oído femenino.

—No deberías afirmar tal cosa —susurró—. Eres hermosa, Rin.

El asombro cubrió el rostro de ella, que se atrevió a mirarlo en el espejo, aun con miedo y las mejillas rosadas.

—Pero… —la voz se le fue y su boca se quedó abierta intentando decir algo más. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

Sesshōmaru odiaba cuando se quedaba sin palabras, pero en este momento, pensó que quizás le convenía.

—Con o sin cicatriz, lo eres —afirmó con entereza—. ¿Puedo tocarte? —se sorprendió por si solo al decirlo, sin arrepentirse.

Dudosa, Rin asintió con la cabeza. Era entendible que no pudiera hablar.

Los dedos de Sesshōmaru, habían picado antes por ansiar tocar, ahora lo único de lo que podía dar constancia, era de que estos temblaron cuando se acercaban a la marca rosada que adornaba la espalda femenina, atravesándola casi por completo. Primero, rozó el hombro izquierdo quedándose sobre ella, para luego seguir la línea hacia abajo, tocando el omoplato, acariciando una parte de la columna, y llegó al fin a la cadera derecha, donde la marca culminaba. Aquello fue como trazar un mapa nuevo, uno que apenas él estaba inventando.

Sí. La deseaba, pero cuando pudo gozar de conocer lo antes desconocido, sintió una opresión amarga instalarse en su pecho, tratándose de un deseo violento de saber quién era el culpable de ocasionar esa inmortal herida.

—¿Aun… le parezco…?

—En lo absoluto —la interrumpió. No se le antojaba volver a oír otra tontería de esa boca rosada; misma boca que se atrevía a morder el labio inferior de ella. Lo observó en el espejo.

¡Ah! Ahora recordaba por qué no debía entrar.

De pronto, una duda lo asaltó.

—¿Por esto no salías?

Ella negó.

—¿Entonces? —insistió intrigado.

La boca femenina volvió a abrirse, pero no habló, sino que la mirada de ella se escondió antes de hacerlo.

—De cualquier modo… nunca podría… atraer su… —y no fue necesario seguir, él sabía a lo que se refería.

Era inútil; resistirse ya no podría ser posible, no ahora luego de oírla. Con cansancio de todo, Sesshōmaru se inclinó de nuevo sobre el hombro izquierdo y besó la línea que atravesaba esa porción de piel, ocasionando que esta se erizara.

—Cuan equivocada… —se detuvo para volver a rozar sus labios sobre el hombro—… puede estar, señorita Kuro.

—No lo sé —respondió en un suspiro afligido, aunque no hubiese sido una pregunta.

Sesshōmaru la miró directamente a los ojos, en el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo. Los dorados, deslumbraban de gozo.

—Déjeme enseñarle.

… …

Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de los labios rosados cuando una de las manos masculina se aferró a la cadera derecha de ella, mientras que el otro brazo se atrevió a tomarla por debajo de los senos, acercándola un poco al calor que se desprendía del cuerpo detrás de ella. Y realizó esfuerzo para no dejar de respirar cuando sintió la boca de él cerrarse sobre la vena latente en el cuello, a un lado de la marca. O al menos, fue lo que Sesshōmaru creyó sentir en el cuerpo de ella.

La boca hambrienta, succionó sobre la misma vena, y ella aspiró aire, causando que los senos se movieran, que rozaran algo del brazo que más cerca estaba de tocarlos.

Sesshōmaru quería hacer más que eso, que solo tocar con su boca, y se había tomado el atrevimiento de tomarla de la cadera para tener un puerto que lo contuviera de lanzar el autocontrol al olvido, necesitaba de donde sostener esa razón suya. Pensó que la cadera femenina sería bueno para aferrarse a ella, cuando una idea más macabra asaltó su mente, una que implicaba cerrar los dedos con furia en esa carne joven para apretarla contra su propia erección.

Otro gemido ahogado lo devolvió a la realidad, donde continuaba succionando el cuello expuesto, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Lamió sobre la zona húmeda, y se lanzó a rozarla con sus propios dientes, realizando algo de presión allí. ¿Quién diría que esa acción sería más placentera de realizar que en sus sueños? Claro, la parte desinhibida de su mente, siempre lo pensó.

Volvió a succionar otra vez, observando la reacción de ella. La veía con los labios entreabiertos y un furioso sonrojo de las mejillas hasta el cuello, extendiéndose más abajo, llegando al borde de los senos. Sin darse cuenta, su lengua se movió por si sola sobre la vena cuando sus ojos admiraban los senos.

Estaba controlándose de no ir tan lejos, pero esos montes ubicados arriba de su brazo, lo llamaban. Rin cerró los ojos cuando él arañó la piel con los dientes, y aprovechó para subir la mano que estaba en la cadera, al pezón derecho, apenas rozándolo, obteniendo como respuesta que ella se arqueara en sus brazos. Sí. Le gustaba. Pero esperó a que ella se calmara para volver a rozarlo, apresándolo entre las yemas de los dedos, casi sin tocarlo, pero ejerciendo la presión necesaria para que ella lo sintiera, tiro de él, y cuando ella gimió, rodeó el seno con su mano, sin resistirse.

—¡Profesor!

Oírla hizo que recordara lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en realidad?

Ella se arqueó contra él, apretándose contra su cuerpo, y se le olvidó todo pensamiento.

—¿Te gusta, Rin? —cuestionó con la respiración igual de irregular que la de ella.

Obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

—¿Quieres que vaya más lejos?

" _Pregunta realmente interesante."_

Se detuvo cuando ella no respondió, sino que se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente. El seno que mantenía preso, se movía en un ritmo delicioso contra su mano.

Sería interesante sujetarse de los dos senos, mientras la penetraba desde atrás.

" _¡No puedes hacer aquello!"_

—Por favor.

¡Oh! Que complacido se sentía al oírla suplicar.

Entonces, hizo a un lado el cabello negro que le estorbaba, para poder centrarse mejor en torturar, tanto en el cuello como el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego, llevó su mano a apresar de nueva cuenta el seno derecho, mientras la otra mano traviesa, viajaba más abajo, acariciando con lentitud tortuosa el vientre femenino, donde una maliciosa parte de la persona de Sesshōmaru, ansiaba enterrarse con dureza.

Mientras que la boca se encargaba de tirar del lóbulo de la oreja, distrayéndola de ponerse nerviosa, sus dedos rozaron suavemente el pubis de ella. Cerciorándose de lo caliente que se hallaba esa zona, arrastró los dedos sobre los labios mayores de la vagina, sin adentrarse más. Quería hacer que ella se calentara, y así se entretuvo haciendo mover los dedos sobre la piel suave, hasta que la cadera femenina se movió en un intento de profundizar el contacto. Sonrió contra la piel del cuello, al notarlo.

Con extremo cuidado, abrió los labios húmedos de la intimidad de ella, y dio un rápido toque al botón de nervios que era el clítoris, obteniendo como respuesta que ella se retorciera sensualmente en sus brazos, gimiendo. Otra sonrisa fue robada con esa reacción.

Luego de provocar el primer espasmo, movió su dedo en la caliente suavidad llegando a la cavidad vaginal, donde se hundió con facilidad, de lo húmeda que estaba, y comprobar lo caliente de su interior, hizo que su miembro se agitara de deseo. Las ansias de sexo que crecía en la entrepierna de Sesshōmaru, se convertía en un estorbo cada vez más importante. No quería caer ante su propio apetito sexual.

Una vez dentro de ella, inició un lento y suave movimiento, casi sincronizándolo con el movimiento de su lengua sobre la vena del cuello, y las caricias circulares que le proporcionaba al seno derecho. La cuestión era solo humedecer lo suficiente. Un par de segundos después... ¿o fueron minutos? Realmente estaba perdido. Sacó su dedo del interior de ella, para posicionarlo sobre el cúmulo hinchado y excitado del clítoris. Lo masajeó con la más absoluta suavidad, cuidando en extremo no sobrepasarse, quería que sintiera cada diminuto detalle de su accionar. Y obtuviera miles de sensaciones.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró.

Notando lo descuidado que había dejado a ciertas partes del cuerpo femenino, fue a acariciar el otro seno, mientras dejaba el clítoris para hundirse otra vez en el pequeño cuerpo. Realizó los mismos movimientos que antes, no tenía por qué darse prisa, o bien no recordaba ningún motivo para hacerlo. Esta vez, fue consciente de que ella separaba un poco las piernas, y también de que las pequeñas manos se apoyaron en el cristal del espejo, sosteniéndose, echando la cabeza hacia adelante e imposibilitándole que pudiera observar las expresiones del rostro. Pero ya tendría tiempo para ello, en otro momento.

Aprovechándose de la posición, sin dejar de mover las manos en sus respectivas tareas, su boca se acercó al omoplato izquierdo, y se posicionó sobre la cicatriz, lamiendo. Eso fue lo más interesante de todo lo que había hecho en el cuerpo de ella, porque cuando rozó con su lengua la línea de la cicatriz, la espalda se arqueó con placer, y un gemido alto se dejó escuchar. Al parecer, acababa de descubrir un punto sensible en ese cuerpo.

Apiadándose de ella, pero haciendo nota mental de tomar provecho de aquello, dejó la cicatriz en paz, y se centró en hacer que su pulgar se internara sobre el clítoris, masajeando, sin dejar que su dedo saliera de ella, agregando otro para aumentar la sensación de exquisita intromisión. Lo obtuvo, porque la cadera se movió contra su mano y la respiración femenina se volvió aún más pesada, dejando salir quejidos entre las exhalaciones de aire. Estaba cerca.

Su nariz fue atraída por el olor del cabello húmedo y lo hundió en él para quedarse con los labios cerca del oído derecho.

—Córrete para mí, Rin —susurró—. Quiero que termines en mis dedos.

Sí. Ya había roto muchas reglas con esa acción, ahora con decir aquello, dejaba en claro lo mucho que la quería para él. Lo peor es que… era una niña.

Rin gimió, levantó la cabeza hacia atrás, y pegó por completo su espalda al pecho de Sesshōmaru, entregándose a su voluntad. Tragaba saliva con dificultad, y los parpados mantenían ocultos los ojos marrones, pero aun así llevó las dos manos a presionar sobre la mano masculina que la torturaba en su centro, hizo presión sobre ella y movió su cuerpo para aumentar la fricción.

A él se le hizo difícil ver tanto erotismo, por lo que enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello femenino, con la respiración caliente chocando en la piel, sofocado. Abrazó ambos senos expuestos, y la complació con más movimientos rápidos de sus dedos, sintió que volvía a arquearse, pero ahora en un aspecto diferente, como si vibrara más entre sus brazos, y las manos que se hallaban sobre la suya podrían quebrarse sobre sus dedos.

Entonces, con un propósito, se arriesgó a besar la línea de la cicatriz en el hombro, succionando, y lamiendo con la lengua. Levantó los ojos justo para ver como la boca de labios rosados se abría en un gemido silencioso, y las frágiles uñas se le insertaban en el brazo. Lo más delicioso y torturante de todo fue sentir como el interior de ella se convulsionaba alrededor de sus dedos, deseó ser su propio miembro el que estuviera dentro de ella. Correrse en su interior sería lo más exquisito de todas las gloriosas experiencias.

¿Qué tan equivocada podría estar esa adolescente? Si viera lo que él podía, entendería que lo que poseía era más que simple belleza física. Todo su cuerpo era un atractivo ser que él quería conocer.

—Sesshōmaru —la oyó gemir en un bajo susurro, y sonrió internamente al saberse dueño de esa escena que no podría olvidar.

…. ….

Prácticamente sin darse cuenta, Sesshōmaru fue arrastrado por el cuerpo débil de Rin que se dejó caer arrodillada en la alfombra del baño. De hecho, quizás por necesitar comodidad, él también se arrodilló detrás de ella sosteniendo aún en sus brazos el peso suave del cuerpo de Rin. Las pausadas respiraciones de ambos iban en sincronía, y mientras que él se dejó perder un momento en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de reaccionar como normalmente lo haría, Rin lo observaba atravez del espejo.

—¿Se arrepiente? —preguntó ella con temor de lo que podría responder Sesshōmaru. Pero él volviendo de adonde sea que lo llevara su mente, pestañeo varias veces antes de moverse con ella entre sus redes, y acabar los dos acostados en la alfombra, con el cuerpo más pequeño entre las piernas de él.

El cabello blanco fue olvidado, desparramado en el rojo del piso, y el cabello negro cubriendo la mitad del abdomen de Sesshōmaru, le provocaba ciertas molestias al tocar algo de piel que, excitada, se hallaba por completo caliente contrastando con lo mojado del cabello azabache.

No obstante, él no respondió, y aunque intentó pronunciar una palabra, su garganta estaba seca como para lograrlo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —fue la pregunta que esta vez cortó el silencio.

¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Era necesario responder eso? Solo ella se molestaría en insistir o preocuparse por algo así en el momento que uno pretende estar recuperando la calma que se le fue robada por una singular joven. También, cuando uno intenta sobreponerse de una experiencia más que excitante y tratar de no dejar en evidencia que aún no se sentía satisfecho con respecto a un deseo carnal, centrado en el miembro que erecto le producía dolor, sobre todo si ella permanecía sobre él desnuda.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, se atrevió a mirarla directamente, sin hablar, ni moverse, solo mirarla. Pero ella, sintiéndose apenaba bajo la severa inspección, se dispuso incorporarse, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho masculino, y sin querer, en el proceso una rodilla tropezó con la entrepierna abultada de su profesor, que se mordió el labio para no quejarse, aunque si se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de su alumna para mantenerla quieta sobre él.

La admiró con las orbes doradas ardiendo de deseo, porque era de su completo conocimiento el que su cuerpo quería poseerla por completo, poseer como se toma el cuerpo de una mujer, y adentrarse en su caliente interior para formar un solo cuerpo mientras se deshacía en ella, ella que lo hechizaba con esos mismos ojos marrones, ahora avergonzados y sorprendidos, desnuda sobre su abdomen, con las piernas esbeltas entre las suyas dobladas a cada lado de la desnuda piel. Estaba desnuda sobre él. ¿Qué hombre se resistirá? Y él, estaba realizando un doble esfuerzo por contenerse, considerando esa sensación de cosquilleo que se instaló en el paladar, sobre la lengua, que se hallaba inquieta por besar.

¿Podría besarla?... podría. Eso no era un delito.

" _Sí, lo es."_ Su conciencia le dictaba.

—Esta duro, profesor.

Esa delicada voz lo volvió a descolocar. Ella no podía decirle aquello porque decirlo hacia que la pesadilla que lo atormentaba se volviera real. No debía.

—Sí —respondió, prácticamente sin respirar.

Claro que estaba excitado, era la perfecta razón para alejarse de él, para que la quitara de encima y volviera a actuar como si todo fuera el mero recuerdo de una fantasía.

—Entonces… tómeme.

¿Pero, como hacerlo luego de oír tal proposición salir de esos delicados labios?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —ella parecía realmente interesada en insistir.

—Eres mi alumna.

La respuesta no podía ser más obvia para él.

—En este momento, no lo soy —la oración se escuchó en una sincronía excelente—. No estamos en clases.

¡Ah! Con que ahora si podía hablar. Al parecer toda intervención de Sesshōmaru fue para mejor. La directora debería felicitarlo.

—Solo tienes quince…

—Dieciséis —le interrumpió, atrevida.

—Aún no los cumples —contradijo él, ya molesto.

—Pronto.

¿Dónde había quedado lo tímida?

" _Quizás se perdió en el reflejo que la vio retorcerse por primera vez en manos de alguien más. En mis manos."_

Y al pensarlo, los ojos ámbares se movieron curiosos por el rostro femenino. Allí estaba, un atisbo de temor en el marrón de los ojos de Rin. No se había perdido por completo.

—La cuestión… —señaló con paciencia—… es que tengo diez años más que tú. No permitiré que te dejes llevar por una ilusión adolescente, corriendo el riesgo de arrepentirte cuando conozcas a quien quieras de verdad, para entregarte por completo… eres muy joven.

Los labios rosados que aún no se le había permitido probar, vibraron de dolor cuando él terminó de hablar, y los ojos chocolates se vieron cristalinos.

—No quiero entregarme a nadie más. No podría.

Un afligido suspiro surgió de su boca, luego de responder, una aflicción que la llevó a recostarse sobre la piel fuerte del tórax del peli plata.

—¿No lo va a permitir, cierto? —inquirió.

Sesshōmaru negó en silencio, convencido. Estaba perdiendo la razón por ella, pero aun poseía la suficiente como para no ir tan lejos. Sin embargo, ella seguiría siendo una cláusula rota en las normas que se había impuesto, ella era la única razón por la que su alma se rendiría.

Un nuevo movimiento en su entrepierna, le recordó que aun debía resolver un problema. Movió los dedos hasta las caderas deliciosamente atractivas, dispuesto a moverla.

—Al menos… —él se detuvo al oírla—… ¿puedo hacerle lo mismo que hizo conmigo?

Y por, quizás décima vez en la misma tarde, su corazón latió desbocado, exhibiéndose a que ella lo oyera por estar recostada sobre él. Lo hacía sentir débil y lo reducía a nada con solo proposiciones banales que antes no le habían parecido más atractivas que al salir de esos labios. Ella lo quería tocar. ¡Ella! Precisamente quien no debería hacerlo.

" _Estas enloqueciendo Sesshōmaru."_

Podría ser cierto. Podría ser víctima de una fantasía, un sueño erótico apoderándose de su uso de consciencia. Esto provocaba que su mente se debatiera entre que realidad elegir, esa que se le presentaba tan atrayente como prohibida, o la realidad donde debía negarse a participar de tal cosa.

—El latir de su corazón dice que si quiere que lo haga —expuso ella, su _inocente_ y dulce alumna.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos al oírla, intentando demostrar que esa idea estaba por muy fuera de lugar, aun más descabellada. Sirviendo de nada hacerlo, porque ya estaba descubierto.

El aire escapó caliente de la boca entreabierta de él, cuando notó que el esbelto cuerpo se incorporaba lentamente de encima de él, para regalarle una visión exquisita de contemplar, mientras quedaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Un gemido ascendió como una dulce agonía hasta la garanta masculina, deteniéndose allí pues él no permitiría que se dejara oír. Lo expondría más aún al ridículo.

Rin manteniendo su pequeña figura entre las grandes manos de Sesshōmaru que la sujetaban de cada lado de las caderas, como si quisiera evitar que escapara, o que osara realizar una insensatez, se le presentaba como la visión de la diosa del sexo, que había descendido con el único propósito de hacerle conocer el verdadero placer, y también la verdadera agonía que uno podía sentir si no satisfacía sus deseos. Lo estaba torturando.

Con parsimonia, ella movió los gráciles dedos en un movimiento lento sobre la tibia piel del profesor, recorriendo desde la ancha mandíbula, tocando la manzana de adán en el cuello, que se agitó ante su tacto, luego siguió sobre la camisa cruzando entre los pezones para continuar descendiendo, ubicándose justo debajo del ombligo. Y la camisa estorbaba.

Sesshōmaru podría jurar que nunca antes había deseado tanto que una mujer lo acariciara. Siempre había sido él el de los juegos previos, pero en este caso ansiaba arrojar cualquier jugueteo a la basura y lanzarse de una vez al mero acto sexual. Aunque fuera rápido, lo disfrutaría mucho... si fuera con ella.

Con las manos temblorosas, y ocultando la mirada de unos ojos avasalladores en cuanto a aniquilar, Rin tomó las riendas de la situación en un intento de desabrochar el cinturón y deshacerse de la insulsa bragueta que ocultaban la erección del reducido Sesshōmaru. Él se mantuvo inerte, observando, siendo testigo y protagonista. Aunque una mayor parte suya se sentía como el cruel perpetrador del acto donde robaría la dulzura de una adolescente.

Su miembro se vio libre de la tela que producía dolor en su encierro, y Rin se movió para colocarse justo encima, momento en que Sesshōmaru la detuvo rápidamente, adelantándose a cualquier idea macabra que ella quisiera cumplir.

—He dicho que no —declaró, dándole hincapié a sus palabras negando con la cabeza en un gesto serio.

Entonces, la mirada chocolate, relució en un brillo divertido, y asombrado.

—Ya… lo he escuchado.

El hecho de que lo afirmara, producía confusión.

Con cuidado, ella depositó sus dedos sobre las manos aferradas a su cintura, y logró hacer que suavizara un poco de la presión. Él terminó de ceder, cuando ella prácticamente suplicó con sus ojos. Y en el instante en que la humedad caliente de Rin se rozara con su miembro, Sesshōmaru volvió a aferrarse a sus caderas para mantenerla inerte, pues un hormigueo se trasladó sobre su columna vertebral como electricidad, causándole tanto dolor como placer. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ciertamente, ahora podría decir que ella lo estaba tratando igual que él lo hizo momento atrás, convirtiéndolo en un despojo de hombre humano. Nunca se había sentido más vulnerable que ahora, ni más siniestro.

-o-

-o-

 _Lo sé. Lo sé... querrán matarme por esto._

 _Continuara…_

 _Dmonisa._


	3. Chapter 3

**A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**

 **Capitulo corregido por Danperjaz.**

Pesadillas

" _ **Es tan difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor."**_

 _Lo siento por ser tan miserable, por no poder valerme por mi misma, y sobre todo, por no contar con la voluntad necesaria para levantarme._

 _La mente se ha quedado en blanco partir de este punto, y en relativa, es difícil pensar con claridad._

 _Tengo recuerdos que se aparecen como imágenes combinadas en mi memoria. Y las de las pesadillas son mucho peores._

 _Todas las personas que preguntan por mi estado, no son más que socios o empleados de mi padre, según ha dicho mi tía. De todas formas, aunque sean de importancia, no me apetece hablar con nadie, y es bueno que todos comprendan mi necesidad de permanecer en el silencio._

 _Ni siquiera me he preocupado por darle las gracias a esta mujer que me cuida. Ella se ha portado de forma muy considerada conmigo, pero es imposible expresarme con palabras, porque cuando quiero hablar, un nudo amargo y doloroso se me instala en la garganta, uno formado de lágrimas._

 _Han pasado dos meses. Desperté hace cinco semanas. Siento que todo sucedió ayer._

 _Por más que me esfuerce en no pensar sobre el tema, este gira en torno a mí todo el tiempo._

 _No obstante, puedo saber con claridad que el último momento antes de perder la conciencia, fue el de regresar de acampar. Padre manejaba, y mi cariñosa madre acariciaba el vientre redondeado que poseía. Una imagen tan viva en los recuerdos._

 _Luego, ver un coche abalanzarse sobre nosotros, es la sombra oscura que se repite una y otra vez en mis sueños._

 _Y nada duele más que el pensar en ese niño formado en el cuerpo de mamá. Ella estaba muy ilusionada porque sabía que sería un varón, yo estaba ilusionada en amarlo por el simple hecho de existir._

 _Ahora, no tengo idea de que es lo que debo hacer, o que sería eso que debe proseguir en mi vida diaria. Aunque, no me importaría integrarme a la rutina de esta ciudad, si logro levantarme de esta cama, y salir de esta habitación de hospital._

 _Solo para simular que nada ha cambiado._

… …

 _Tía está muy feliz de verme comer. Al menos, eso es lo que intenta enseñar esa sonrisa triste que plasma su rostro. ¿Acaso, cree que no puedo notar el dolor en sus ojos?_

 _Pobre tía. Es demasiado joven y hermosa. Yo estoy interviniendo en su vida. Ella no debería atascarse en sus tareas sólo por mi causa. ¡Claro, como siempre estoy siendo una molestia! ¿Pero, qué puedo hacer?_

" _Huir."_

 _Esa no es una opción. Empeoraría las cosas. Además, mi tía no se merece eso._

— _¿Necesitas algo, cariño?_

 _Realmente me parece muy molesto que interrumpan mi intento de almorzar. El sabor de esta sopa de hospital es horrible, más aún me abstengo de realizar algún gesto de asco por la sola presencia de esta mujer._

— _Te ves pensativa. ¿Quieres más jugo?_

" _Si el jugo fuera la solución a las desgracias, aceptaría gustosa."_

 _Quiero decirle, quiero mover la lengua y que la voz surja de la garganta. Pero mi conciencia sabe que es lo más complicado de realizar ahora, y que cada vez que lo intento inicia un lento proceso de asfixia._

— _Rin._

" _¡Cállese!"_

 _Qué mujer más testaruda, tanto como era mi madre. Esta mujer no hace más que recordármela con cada regaño amoroso… Mamá se empeñaba en que yo comiera vegetales, todo porque creciera sana, y aun sabiendo lo mucho que yo odiaba comerlos, se las arreglaba para que siempre la complaciera._

 _Otra vez no. No quiero llorar. Odio que mis ojos se empañen; odio que me consientan tanto; que me traten con dulzura. Sería más fácil simular que nada sucedió si ellos también simularan conmigo._

— _Cariño._

 _¿Para qué te acercas? Quiero que te alejes. No me abraces._

— _No te guardes nada, Rin. Tienes que llorar._

 _¿Por qué me haces esto, tía? No quiero saber de nada. ¡No quiero recordar lo que sucedió! No me hables de esas cosas._

— _Rin, tu madre no querría verte así. Por favor, llora, grita, pero no te quedes callada._

 _Eso no es suficiente. No voy a gritar, ni a gemir. No me oirás, tía. Si mi madre no quería verme así, debería estar aquí, conmigo. Ella es la culpable. ¿Por qué se murió?_

— _Siento que te estas ahogando, Rin. Por favor, di algo. Rin. ¡Rin! ¡Doctor!_

 _¿Por qué se murieron?_

… …

 _Eres como un molesto saltamontes, Sango. Saltando de un lugar a otro, y sin cerrar esa perturbadora boca. Tus labios se mueven como si no tomaran un mísero segundo de aliento. Y tus pasos resonando en la habitación… molesta._

— _Mi madre creyó que sería lindo adornar la habitación con flores, por eso las he traído desde antes que despertaras._

" _¿Lindo?... Hmph. Ridículo."_

 _Si tu madre supiera en realidad que no me apetece saber de colores o aromas ahora mismo, se sentiría muy avergonzada de su ocurrencia. De hecho, hubiera sido genial despertar sin la presencia de nadie aquí. Pero, al parecer, no fue predicho que tuviera al menos un poco de paz. De otro modo, ya estaría muerta junto a mis padres, y sería feliz._

— _Te he extrañado mucho en las vacaciones, ni que decir de estas semanas en que te veía postrada e inconsciente —"Pobre e ingenua Sango. Todo podría ser peor que esto"_ _—. Cuando supe todo lo sucedido… imaginé el dolor que estarías sintiendo, y… no pude soportar pensar en tanto sufrimiento… —"Claro, lo imagino… tan doloroso."_ _—… Hasta lloré con rabia cuando mi mamá me dio la noticia. De verdad, lo siento mucho, amiga._

" _Cierra la boca. Nadie entiende lo que yo."_

 _Lo que me faltaba. Otra mujer que sienta pena por mí. Suficiente tenía ya con mi pobre tía._

— _Pero olvídalo. Por favor, evitemos hablar del tema. ¿Sí?_

" _¡Tonta! La única que está hablando de esto eres tú. Y… ¡genial! Cambiemos de tema."_

 _De verdad, haces que quiera llorar, Sango. Eres tan linda, alocada e ingenua que no sabes sobre lo oscuro de la vida. Te ves tal cual era yo antes de todo, antes de que mi vida fuera reiniciada o, más bien, reprogramada por los usuarios malditos de este mismo sistema._

— _Antes de contarte algo brillante, déjame decirte que he traído algo especial para ti —"¿Un peine?... oh, realmente brillante."_ _—. Se me ocurrió que puedo hacerte trenzas y peinados mientras hablamos._

 _Imposible, querida. Apenas puedo permanecer sentada. Si te dijera sobre esto… ya puedo verte realizando ese gesto de asco y dramatizando por un insípido corte._

— _Lamento interrumpir, jóvenes —"No pudo ser más oportuna, enfermera."_ _— . Sin embargo, es hora de que el doctor revise a la paciente._

— _¡Si apenas acabo de entrar!_

" _Hasta posees los gestos caprichosos de una niña, Sango."_

— _Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Es posible que esto se tarde._

" _Ya oíste. Deja de insistir y vete."_

— _¡Rin!_

" _Hmph… lo único que me faltaba. Lamento esto amiga, pero no caeré ante ninguna cara caprichosa."_

— _Está bien. Entendí. Me marcho y que quede claro que no lo hago por usted señora, sino porque el ver los ojos en blanco de Rin es suficiente para notar que ya la he fastidiado bastante por hoy._

" _Cierto."_

 _Lo siento, nena. No quiero ver a nadie, aún no estoy preparada._

— _Mejórate pronto._

 _Qué más quisiera._

… …

 _Segunda noche en la casa de ella, y ya es la cuarta ocasión en la que despierto. Sería más fácil conciliar el sueño si tomara de esas pastillas que utiliza mi tía. Y las sábanas están tan frías que mi cuerpo no evita temblar. Esto está provocándome dolores musculares._

 _Que fastidio. Todo está muy oscuro como para ir a la biblioteca y no se me ocurre nada para matar el tiempo. No quiero pensar, por eso debo hallar cualquier cosa que hacer._

" _Todo es más interesante."_

 _Claro, incluso hablar conmigo misma. ¿Pero, de qué hablar con alguien a quien conoces bien?_

" _¿Conocerme bien?... eso podría ponerlo en duda."_

 _Cierto, antes de todo esto, no era común que yo fuera grosera, ni que pudiera pensar que los comentarios de Sango fueran ridículos. Ella se ve como una infantil ahora._

" _Y pensar que tú también lo eras."_

 _Pobre Sango. Ella no merece ser víctima de mis ocurrencias._

" _Ni tu tía, querida."_

 _Aun así, es complicado actuar normal con ellas, porque no logran comprender mi estado._

" _Y jamás lo harán… ellas son tan felices en ese cristal perfecto en el que viven."_

 _¿Cristal perfecto?_

" _Si… Cierto, Rin. Nadie les ha destrozado su mundo."_

 _No. No. No. Deja de pensar absurdos, Rin. No te dejes llevar por tu retorcido razonamiento. No puedes. No debes._

" _Pero ellos jamás comprenderán, nena. Son unos míseros e hipócritas."_

 _¡Cállate! Rin, deja de pensar así de ellos. Ellos te quieren._

" _Que tonta, ahora hablas en tercera persona."_

 _No. Yo siempre hablaba en tercera persona cuando jugaba con papá. El adoraba verme hacer esto._

" _Además de infantil, ilusa. Lo que faltaba."_

 _No quiero pensar así; no quiero llorar, ni ser tan débil._

" _Por supuesto, sería muy bueno cumplir lo que propones."_

 _Si fuera fácil._

" _¡Eres una tonta!"_

 _Ahora puedo oír gritos. Y es mi propia voz gritando. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

… …

 _¿Una psicóloga? ¡Esto es lo más ridículo a lo que me han expuesto! Debería sentirme enojada, pero no. Estoy más que indignada. ¿Acaso, me toman por desquiciada? Estoy en perfectas condiciones. Y sobre hablar, es un tema íntimo, no pueden obligarme… ni exigirme. ¡Qué tontería!_

 _Mi tía ha llegado al colmo de la situación con esto._

— _Rin, por favor deja de dar vueltas. Tampoco es para tanto._

" _¿Entonces, porque demonios me traes a este lugar?"_

— _No me dirijas esa mirada, jovencita. Y más cuidado con lo que piensas._

 _Ni aunque simules estar enojada puedes darme miedo, tía._

" _Pero ciertamente, ha acertado en lo del pensamiento. Si es más inteligente de lo que pensé."_

 _O la mirada que le dediqué fue muy expresiva. De cualquier modo, esta mujer me ha sacado de quicio con la idea de traerme a ver a… ¡una psicóloga!_

 _Esto es demencial. ¿Quién se ha creído? Es un chiste de muy mal gusto. Es…_

— _Rin Kuro, la doctora está esperándola. Por favor, pasa._

 _¡Justo ahora! Estaba a punto de buscar excusas para huir._

— _Cariño, pasa._

— _Tía…_

— _No, Rin. Ve, yo pasaré por ti en una hora._

 _Y luego se queja de que no intento comunicarme._

… …

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo actuar? Esta mujer es intimidante. Y su mirada me parece tan molesta._

 _Ya cálmate, nena. Deja de retorcerte los dedos._

" _Hmph... Te ves ridícula, Rin. Compórtate."_

— _No tienes por qué sentirte nerviosa, Rin. Mi tarea no consiste en algo más que escucharte —"Justamente lo que no podrá hacer conmigo, doc."_ _—. Aunque, considero que esto será un poco difícil dada tu situación._

" _Oh… ¿Lo ha notado?"_

— _Me gustaría mucho que intentaras decirme aquello que consideras más importante justo ahora._

" _Y a mí me gustaría que fuera fácil decirlo."_

— _No te obligaré a hablar. Será cuando tú quieras hacerlo, pero debo permanecer aquí y esperaré a que decidas._

" _Una pérdida de tiempo."_

… …

 _Tenía razón. Todo fue una perdida absoluta de tiempo. Esa mujer seguramente no tiene nada más interesante que hacer y por eso se quedó esperando una palabra mía. Creí que se rendiría al pasar media hora. Sólo sirvió para que mis acelerados pensamientos me torturaran._

 _Aunque, cuando esa estúpida mente mía se dejó llevar otra vez… fue demasiado incómodo llegar a ese punto de asfixia, y luego romper a llorar por nada. Me vi tan… tonta. Y ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí, observando. Yo no soy ningún espectáculo. ¿Por qué hizo eso?_

" _Será normal para ella, quizás."_

 _Tal vez no conoce la privacidad._

" _Es su trabajo. Le pagan por escuchar."_

 _Parezco loca riéndome sola._

" _Más bien, patética."_

 _Claro. ¿Por qué no? Si hasta hablo con una voz interior._

" _¡Cierto! Eres única."_

 _Me pregunto si ya acabé de burlarme de mi misma. El sarcasmo se está convirtiendo en parte de la rutina._

… …

— _Rin, esa es una pregunta que como humana yo no puedo responder._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Estoy hablando. Sorprendente._

" _Pero inútil. Ella no responde."_

— _No puedo responder eso._

— _¿Por qué?_

" _Se supone que debe ayudarte."._

— _Si bien no puedo darte ciertas respuestas, puedo cooperar para que tú deduzcas piezas importantes de tu vida._

" _¡Inservible!"_

 _Quisiera saber cuántas sesiones más debo soportar para hallar esas respuestas. Que ilusa. Y creí que sería correcto darle una oportunidad a esta mujer sólo por complacer a mi querida tía._

— _No deberías darte por vencida, Rin. Eres demasiado joven y apenas han pasado cuatro sesiones. Queda mucho camino por recorrer. Además, el que yo no sea de tu agrado tampoco es motivo para no esforzarte._

 _¿Quién dice que no me estoy esforzando? ¿Acaso yo lo dije? ¿Cómo se atreve?_

" _Le concedo este punto. Tiene razón. Muy inteligente, doctora."_

 _¿Qué?_

— _¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?_

" _Viviendo sin sentido."_

— _¿No te ha ocurrido nada que consideres interesante?_

 _¿Por qué pregunta como si lo supiera?_

" _Perturbada, desquiciada. ¡Díselo!"_

— _Nada._

— _Te ves inquieta._

 _No puedo hablar más. No quiero._

" _Esta es la parte en la que te acobardas."_

 _Quisiera que se haga el silencio por completo._

" _Es fácil. Habla. No dejes que te ponga en ridículo."_

— _Yo… no… no puedo seguir._

" _Patética."_

— _Bien. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí, por hoy._

 _Bien._

… …

 _Otra vez. Esta niña es persistente. Tengo tantas cosas en que pensar y ella posee demasiado tiempo libre para molestarme._

— _Levántate, Rin. Ya son las diez de la mañana. Deberías ver lo hermoso que está el día, en especial este día. Tengo tantos planes geniales para hoy._

 _No tengo deseos, Sango. Déjame tranquila. Cierra las persianas, mujer._

— _Mira el sol, Rin. ¡Míralo!_

 _Muy brillante. Ya lo vi. ¡Sosiégate, niña!_

— _Estoy muy feliz, amiga. No te imaginas._

 _No. Solo puedo pensar que esta luz es demasiado molesta para mi oscuridad._

— _Ven, Rin. Te encantarán mis ideas._

 _¡Devuélveme esa sábana, Sango! Qué fastidio._

— _Nada de ponerme los ojos en blanco, señorita._

 _Te oyes como mi tía._

— _Hoy iremos a comer en el parque con Jimenji y Shippo. Además, irán un par de chicos que están hermosos, amigos de Shippo. Aunque, uno de ellos es insoportable. Detesto su actitud soberbia. Lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de pesado._

 _¿Y porque te mueves como un saltamontes cuando hablas de él? Saltas de un lado a otro de la habitación como bailarina de ballet. Por favor, deja esa sábana. No es la cabeza de ese chico._

— _Te encanta._

 _Odio que la voz se me escuche tan rasposa. ¡Oh! Te has quedado inerte sólo con oírme. Ni que fuera para tanto._

— _¡Qué dices! ¿Encantarme? Estas loca._

 _No pareces convencida de lo que dices. Te conozco._

— _¿Encantarme?... quizás. No sé. Debo admitir que es atractivo. Sus ojos son de un color azul marino inimaginable. ¡Eso no significa que me guste! Pues, su carácter altanero le quita todo lo que tiene de bueno._

 _Ja, ja. Te creeré, amiga. Ni siquiera me importa._

— _Volviendo al tema inicial, hoy saldrás conmigo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo._

 _Empiezo a detestarte._

… …

 _Sí. El sol hoy posee un deslumbrante brillo, pero ese no es motivo suficiente para perdonarte por obligarme a salir de la cama, Sango. Mucho menos, que me impusieras vestirme de esta manera. Aunque… esta chaqueta combina demasiado bien con estos pantalones vaqueros. Al menos, no me ha tocado usar una falda._

— _El día esta hermoso ¿verdad?_

 _Es la enésima vez que lo repites. Ese chico de ojos azules debe ser muy bueno para ti, supongo. De lo contrario, no estarías tan feliz por el solo hecho de verlo. Tan ilusionada por un motivo insignificante. Espero nunca verme en una situación ilógica como esta._

— _El parque se ve increíble con estos nuevos arreglos. Las nuevas plantas le dan más color y, ¡mira la nueva fuente, genial!_

— _Hmph._

— _Cambia esa cara. Te aseguro que pasarás una tarde muy interesante._

 _¿Qué tramas, niña traviesa?_

— _Tengo la sospecha de que no te arrepentirás de acompañarme._

 _Esto no me agrada nada._

" _Simple y llanamente, ella cometerá un absurdo muy desagradable."_

— _Aquí están los chicos. ¡Jimenji! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Lo abrazas como si quisieras darle celos a alguien._

— _Shippo. ¡Te he extrañado mucho!_

 _Y ahora usas a ambos._

— _Sería bueno que cambiaras un poco esa cara, Rin. Sólo por un rato._

 _Tu si eres oportuno, amigo. Te ves igual de amable y cortés._

— _Te extrañé, Jimenji._

— _Dudo mucho que lo hicieras más que yo a ti, Rin._

 _Claro, no lo dudo. Sé que no todos están perdidos en su mundo como yo misma. Perdóname por eso, mi querido Jimenji._

— _Creí haberte dado tiempo suficiente para crecer un poco, pero sigues igual de enana, enana._

 _Shippo. Shippo._

— _Cierra la boca, Shippo. No te metas con mi Rin._

 _¡Adoro tu sobreprotección, Jimenji!_

— _¿Con qué derecho afirmas que es tuya, gigante? ¡Yo también la extrañé!_

— _¿Quieres pelear, rata roja?_

— _¡Chicos, chicos! La están asfixiando. ¡Calmados!_

 _Me dan ganas de reír, de verdad, al oír tantas tonterías. Quizás no fue mala idea venir. Aunque… no me agrada pensar que ese par de jóvenes se acercan cada vez más a nosotros._

" _¡Que interesante! Uno de ellos posee ojos azules."_

 _Ese no es el que me asusta._

" _Esa embustera de Sango. Es claro que el otro es para ti."_

 _Pues yo no lo quiero._

" _A pesar de que se ve muy tentador. Estamos de acuerdo. ¡Sorpresa!"_

 _¿Con que parte de mi estoy hablando? Déjate de tonterías, Rin._

— _¡Aquí están! Mi tierna, Sango, te ves encantadora._

" _Ridículo."_

 _Wow._

" _Cursi."_

— _Suenas cursi como igual de falso, Miroku._

" _¿Lo ves?... te lo dije."_

— _¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo, Sango?_

" _Idiota… le gustas."_

 _No seas grosera, Rin._

— _Olvídalo. No estamos aquí para hablar de esto. ¡Rin! Estamos aquí para divertirnos y hacer que pases una tarde excelente. Por cierto, déjame presentarte a Miroku, el perverso Miroku._

— _Un placer, Rin._

 _Sonríe, Rin. Es sólo un hermoso joven de ojos azules brillantes como el mar. ¡Rayos! Sango tenía razón. ¿Quién besaría una mano hoy en día como si se tratara de la época medieval?_

— _Bien. ¡Ya déjala, libidinoso!_

— _¿Celosa?_

" _Claro que esta celosa, Miroku."_

— _Sueñas._

" _JA… es muy divertido observar esto."_

— _No le hagas caso, amiga. Rin, él es Hoyo. Hoyo, Rin._

" _Vaya. ¿Quién diría que un par de ojos verdes, serian de mi interés?"_

 _Sólo son ojos, colores. No te intereses, Rin._

— _Un gusto conocerte, Rin._

 _Y recuerda respirar, niña. No es más que un rostro bonito y su voz sirve nada más que para idiotizar._

" _No oses actuar como una ilusa enamoradiza, Rin. Te lo prohíbo."_

 _No tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo._

— _Hoyo._

 _Bien. Debo asentir y sonreír de forma cortés._

" _Olvídalo. Eres un caso perdido."_

 _¡Rayos! Es obvio que cuando más lo intento, menos natural soy. Sólo no lo mires. Parezco una tonta._

— _¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver una película, luego de tomar unos helados?_

 _Todo es tu culpa, Sango._

" _Como si yo necesitara de estas cosas."_

 _Seguramente me tiene lástima._

" _Te lo advertí."_

— _¿Tu no quieres ir, Rin?_

— _¡¿Dis...disculpa?!_

— _Ni siquiera es necesario preguntar, Sango. Ella irá conmigo quiera o no._

 _¡Jimenji!_

" _¿Acabas de sonrojarte, Rin Kuro? ¡Inconcebible!"_

— _Como siempre, la quieres para ti solo, gigante._

— _No molestes, Shippo._

— _¡Basta! Dejen de fastidiar a mi amiga. Y para que sea justo para todos, ella irá con Hoyo. Ustedes dos no hacen más que pelearse por la compañía de Rin. Denle un poco de respiro._

— _Pero…_

— _Pero nada, Rin. Harás lo que yo diga. Ahora, vamos por el helado, Shippo._

 _Tengo tantos deseos de matarla._

" _Y yo."_

… …

— _Lamento ser inoportuno._

— _Descuida._

 _No todo es su culpa. En gran parte, es mía por no quedarme en la privacidad de mi habitación. Esa niña obstinada de Sango es un verdadero fastidio._

" _Una verdadera molestia."_

 _No puedo ser tan mala con ella._

— _Entiendo que esto sea incómodo. Acabas de conocerme. Además, tu amiga es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?_

— _Mandona._

 _Cierto. Pero lo hace con la intención de distraerme. He hecho que se preocupara demasiado._

— _Bueno. En realidad, no quería decirlo así. Sango es muy interactiva solamente. Creo. No la conozco tanto como tú, eres su mejor amiga._

 _A pesar de saber que estoy en lo cierto. ¡Deja de ser cortés! Eso es más molesto._

— _¿Por cierto, siquiera te ha gustado la película?_

— _Claro._

" _¡Mentira!"_

— _Tengo la sensación de que el terror no es lo tuyo._

 _¡Oh, soy tan obvia! ¿Por qué los chicos nos dejaron atrás? Sé lo que están tramando. Todo es obra de ella._

— _La próxima vez podríamos ver algo que te guste de verdad._

 _¿Próxima vez? Ahora hasta él planifica mis actividades._

— _¡Hoyo, date prisa!_

 _Miroku, eres muy oportuno justo en este momento._

— _Es mi padre. Y Miroku tan apresurado como siempre._

— _¡Adiós mi hermosa Sango!_

 _Ese joven es toda una gracia._

— _Sólo no le hagas caso, Sango._

— _Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Hoyo._

 _Seria genial que ya subieras a ese auto y te marcharas, Hoyo. Tu presencia estorba a mi tranquilidad._

" _¿Él te gusta, Rin?"_

 _No. No puede gustarme. Es un nadie en mi vida._

— _Hasta luego, chicos. Rin._

 _Aún a esta distancia, sus ojos se ven igual de verdes como oscuros. Y su sonrisa retorcida burlona, tan deslumbrante._

" _Puede gustarte, Rin. Pero sabes que no habrá más que eso."_

 _Y no me importa. No estoy interesada en obtener algo._

… …

— _¿Por qué dices que él no puede gustarte?_

 _La respuesta es demasiado clara._

 _A veces, me pregunto por qué mi tía insiste en que vea a esta psicóloga. Dudo de esa dichosa profesión obtenida, pues algunas preguntas son innecesarias a mi parecer. Preguntas como estas. Yo sé la respuesta. Es más que suficiente._

— _Porque no._

 _Porque su presencia me ahoga, me provoca miedo. No sé qué es esa sensación, pero quisiera evitarla a toda costa. Y si esas sensaciones significan que corro el riesgo de quererlo, no me involucraré en una situación así._

— _Rin, será difícil ayudarte si sólo me das estas respuestas. Si fueras más concreta…_

— _Siento pánico… cuando se acerca._

 _Quiero que se aleje de mí. Sus ojos parecen querer devorarme. Nunca había contemplado ojos así, verdes que se vuelven oscuros al verme. Es como si pudiera ver la oscuridad de esa alma._

— _Es normal que a cierta edad uno tenga temores de…_

— _¡No! Él me da… miedo._

" _Es vergonzoso hablar de esto, Rin. Cierra la boca."_

 _Hasta tú te oyes temerosa. Cada parte de mí se siente vulnerable al mencionar este tema._

— _¿Él, o que vea algo de ti? ¿Algo que ocultas con recelo?_

 _Al fin dice algo coherente doctora._

" _Al fin parece actuar con inteligencia."_

— _¿Ocultar?_

 _Ni siquiera sé porque pregunto. Sé muy bien que es eso que oculto, pero no quiero reconocerle a ella que eso existe, porque aceptarlo lo hace más real y aterrador._

— _¿A que le tienes miedo, Rin?_

 _A sus ojos detrás de esos lentes, a ese escrutinio permanente. Todo se multiplicará si menciono eso que oculto._

— _¿No puedes hablar?_

 _No. Por favor ya no siga. Empiezo a agitarme de nuevo. Los nervios me acosan. Puedo ver a mi incontrolable corazón aumentando el ritmo de los latidos. Y la sangre roja, recorrer mi cuerpo. Igual que ese día en que mis padres murieron, y mi pobre hermanito dejó de existir. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Él era tan pequeño._

— _Cálmate, Rin. No te obligaré a hablar. Respira._

 _Esto no funciona. El cuerpo me pesa demasiado. La molestia en mi espalda es mucha. No puedo hallar una posición cómoda. ¡Ah! Mi cuello. Con que esto es el estrés._

— _En cuanto a hablar, te recomiendo algo, espero que lo cumplas._

" _Pondré todo mi esfuerzo, doc."_

 _Claro._

— _Sería bueno que escribieras un diario. No tanto por mejorar tú caligrafía sino porque necesitas expresarte y describir con detalle aquello que te atosiga._

 _¿Un diario?_

" _Eso sería una idiotez."_

— _O bien, escribe cartas._

 _Cartas… ¿A quién?_

… …

 _Hoy es un día pesado. No puede ser posible que yo, Rin Kuro, la misma y antipática nueva yo, accediera a esto. Que bajo he caído. No quiero esto._

" _Coincido contigo."_

— _¡Es genial! Es tu quinta cita con el lindo de Hoyo._

 _No estoy segura si quiero abrazarte para que dejes de moverte, o matarte, pequeño saltamontes._

— _¿Y las veces en que salimos los seis?_

— _Eso no cuenta, Shippo. Lo que Sango está celebrando es el posible futuro romance de Rin y ese… Hoyo._

 _Como de costumbre, aciertas en lo que dices, Jimenji. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo evitar quererte tanto y que robes una sonrisa de mí con solo una de las tuyas._

— _Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí, gigante?_

 _Que malo eres, Shippo. Sin embargo, él que Jimenji sea de un gran tamaño no lo hace menos que nadie._

— _Porque quiero dejar en claro una cosa. Y esto tiene que ver contigo, Rin._

 _Ya sé lo que dirás. Puedo incluso oírlo en mi mente. Pero no es necesario que te acerques tanto para decirlo. ¡El sofá es grande, amigo!_

— _No me importa que tan importante sea ese joven para ti, ni que tan indefenso se vea, sólo bastara una lágrima tuya para que mis puños lo destrocen._

 _¡Oh! Por alguna extraña razón, eso me parece maravilloso. El dolor se ve atractivo ahora._

— _Ni se te ocurra, Jimenji. Además, Hoyo es muy lindo. Sería estupendo que él y Rin fueran novios. Y la edad ni siquiera es impedimento. Él apenas tiene diecisiete, Rin quince. No es nada. Si él le gusta a ella, déjalos tranquilos._

 _Él no me gusta… Creo._

— _Como digas._

— _No importa lo que digas, Sango. Esta es una de las raras ocasiones en las que estoy de acuerdo con el gigante._

 _Y todo por protegerme. Sí me quieren._

… …

 _¿Cómo acabé aquí? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me vea sentada en esta cama, mareada? ¿Todo da vueltas, o yo estoy moviéndome? Las sábanas blancas son tan suaves. Es lindo acariciarlas. ¡Qué tontería! No puedo creerme caer en este juego. Yo, que siempre he sido tan suspicaz._

— _¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te gusta esta música?... Te ves hermosa._

 _¡Mentira! Mentira. Mentira. No me toques. No me beses. ¡No quiero esto! ¿Dónde estoy? Por favor, déjame ir. Me molesta que toques mi cuello. Por favor no sigas._

— _Dime, Rin ¿Por qué no hablas? Posees una hermosa voz como para mantenerla oculta._

 _No sigas por ahí, por favor. No menciones eso. No quiero recordar ni pensar en el porqué de mis pesadillas._

— _Por favor, cuéntame, Rin._

 _Es inútil. No saldré ilesa de aquí ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ocultarle algo tan insignificante como esto? Quizás, si le cuento todo, se espante y se aleje de mí. Podría ser._

— _Fue… porque vi morir… a mis padres y… mi hermani… hermanito._

 _¡No! No llores. No puedes llorar. Por eso no quería hablar del tema._

— _Cálmate. No tienes porqué llorar._

 _Tus susurros suenan como ecos de asco para mí. ¡No me toques!_

— _¡Ey! Ya ves lo que pasa por no calmarte. Te caíste._

 _Me hablas como si fuera una niña pequeña. No obstante, puedo entenderlo todo. Puedo ver con mucha claridad. Puedo ver tu rostro, Hoyo._

— _Ven. ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? No deberías tener ningún complejo._

 _Ah. Los complejos._

— _Es… una… una… cicatriz… Yo…_

 _Habla, Rin._

— _Cuando… mi mamá… ella… sobrevivió al… primer impacto… me arrojé… sobre ella y… yo recibí… el segundo… y un corte… una cicatriz en… mi cuerpo… ¡Es horrible!_

 _Ahora debes dejarme ir. Déjame ir._

— _Quisiera verlo._

… …

— _Haremos un trato: tú no le cuentas a nadie lo que sucedió aquí, y yo guardaré tu secreto sobre esa marca._

 _¿Que? Aquí no hay nadie. Y todavía no puedo deshacerme de esa voz. ¿Qué hago aún en esta cama? ¡Ah! No puedo creerlo. Yo, soy una tonta. Soy una tonta. Soy una tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Doy realmente lástima. Tonta. Tonta._

" _Hasta yo siento lastima, Rin."_

 _Me duele… todo. ¿Cómo pude caer? Desgraciado. ¿Quién de los dos será más estúpido? Tonta. Estúpida. Imbécil. No puedo ser más inocente._

" _Tú no tienes por qué llorar. El único culpable aquí es ese… espécimen de hombre. Hombres. Hombres. ¿Ves? Te lo advertí desde un principio."_

 _No es necesario torturarme a mí misma._

" _Pero me debes otorgar la razón."_

 _Entonces solo me queda torturarme._

" _¡No! Entonces… solo queda torturar a los demás."_

… …

 _Sólo será una semana de prueba. Hmph. Claro. Como si fuera a creerle a mi tía. A partir de ahora, me mantendrá sujeta a esta institución. Pero… lo mejor es acceder. No quiero que ellos sospechen ni que noten la manera en que odio toda cercanía humana. Quisiera evitar causarles más preocupaciones. Me basta y sobra con que Jimenji quiera matar a… ¡Ah! No puedo ni pensarlo. Absurdo._

— _Señorita Kuro, bienvenida. Por favor, sígame._

 _Qué mujer hermosa es la directora. Casi olvido su rostro. Además, no es necesario mencionar el par de piernas esbeltas que posee y, supongo, serán de tentación para cualquier hombre. Es comprensible. Esto me hace sentir patética en este uniforme. ¡Odio usar esto! ¿A quién le agradaría usarlo? Sólo a una ilusa._

 _Tranquilízate, Rin. Mantén la vista fija al frente, no en ese par de zapatos. Dije al frente, niña. ¡Ah! Me provoco fastidio hasta a mí misma._

 _Un par de zapatos negros, hace que resalte lo blanco de esas piernas. Ella será una compañía exquisita en la cama._

 _No puedo creerlo. Todo lo que vea sólo puedo relacionarlo con sexo. Esto es increíble. Primero oscuridad, luego dolor, prosiguió con el pánico y ahora con la perversidad. Debo ser peor que las fases de escritura de Bécquer._

— _Este será tu aula. Espera aquí. Al parecer, llegamos en un mal momento._

— _¡No te atrevas, Kagura!_

 _Esa es Sango. Causando disturbios de nuevo._

— _¿Interrumpo algo, profesor Sesshōmaru?_

 _¿Sesshōmaru? Que nombre extraño, y peculiar. Suena atrayente como la muerte. ¿Será igual de interesante que su nombre? Bien. Tendré que averiguarlo._

" _O torturarlo, Rin. Recuérdalo."_

… …

De acuerdo. Primero: mil y miles de disculpas por tanto tiempo lejos de aquí. Pero últimamente se me vino el mundo encima y fue demasiado difícil ponerme a escribir. Igual, no les daré muchos detalles, porque incluso yo misma no puedo excusarme. Ojala aún les interese esta historia. Y no preocupéis por la continuación, porque eh podido adelantarme esta vez. Prometo no volver a publicar sin tener algo adelantado. -_-

Bueno… volviendo al capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. No tengo mucho que decir. ¡Ah! Descuiden, Sesshōmaru no desaparecerá. En el próximo episodio ya vuelve.

Y un detalle menor, insignificante, pero no puedo evitar decirlo… mañana es mi cumple! Definitivamente el 22 es mi número de la suerte. Esto es todo por hoy. Como siempre, un placer. _Dmonisa._


	4. Chapter 4

**A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**

 **Capitulo corregido por Danperjaz.**

Oscuridad

" _ **Mi corazón esta encadenado a ti**_

 _ **Y no puedo liberarme.**_

 _ **Mira lo que esto me ha hecho."**_

 _Querida madre:_

 _El sueño de hoy fue aterrador, y tan real. Podía sentir entre mis dedos la suavidad que poseía el cabello platinado del profesor. Enrollaba un mechón en mis manos y tiraba de él para hacer que Sesshōmaru se acercara un poco más. La mejor delicia fue poder gozar de besar sus labios, cuando en la realidad él no lo permitió._

 _Los dos estábamos acostados en la roja alfombra del baño de su departamento. Me pregunto si aún vive allí. Han pasado cinco semanas ya. El vacío no es tan amargo como al principio, sino que es solo vacío. Podría decir que en poco tiempo dejare de sentir, y será más fácil simular que él nunca estuvo en mi vida._

 _Él no volvió a impartir clases, ni yo pregunte el porqué. Supongo que esto facilitara las cosas._

 _Aunque, hay ciertos momentos en que, al recordar lo maravilloso de sentir el roce del cuerpo masculino contra mi piel, la respiración se vuelve difícil y el aire escapa de mi alcance. Tengo deseos de no existir y quisiera provocarme un corte para comprobar que tan dulce seria sentirlo. ¿Acaso, los ataques de pánico están empeorando, o estoy volviéndome desquiciada? Porque, incluso en este estado puedo asegurar que no es normal desear ver sangre en mi piel. Sangre roja como la alfombra del baño de Sesshōmaru. ¡Esto no significa que lo necesite! Solo es la similitud del color lo que lo hace llamativo._

 _Prácticamente, he dejado que esa oscuridad me controle, aun sabiendo de lo ridículo que es verme vulnerable en una situación como esta, cuando ni siquiera ese hombre me tomo como mujer. Él no hizo más que acariciarme, robarme gemidos y orgasmos. ¿Por qué siento como si se hubiera adueñado de mí?_

… …

 _Querida madre:_

 _Sé que tú desaprobarías esto. Perdóname. Soy demasiado débil. Pero, esto fue mucho para mi cordura. Nunca había dejado que alguien más tocara mi cuerpo después de Hoyo, y Sesshōmaru, sin siquiera pedir permiso, se introdujo en mi piel. Ahora necesito borrarlo._

… …

 _Amada madre:_

 _Hoy volví a caer. El placer de sentir un cuerpo dentro de mí no fue nada comparado al dolor de ser penetrada por un idiota. Y el gozo que me produjo marcar mis rasguños en su espalda, fue incomparable. Casi tan dulce como llorar._

… …

 _Madre:_

 _Lo sé. Parezco disco rayado, pero necesito decírtelo todo, porque ni siquiera a la doctora puedo contarle de esto. Imagino que si ella leyera mis cartas, le provocaría un gran impacto._

 _Pensar que la conozco desde hace cinco años y aún no puedo hallar la razón que explique por qué continúo viéndola._

 _Hoy saldré con los chicos y Sango. No puedo deshacerme de ella. Nadie podría ser más persistente que esa joven. Iremos al bar de siempre, y confió en que podre distraerme esta noche._

 _Perdóname por ser una zorra._

… …

¿Quién diría que ser popular fuera fácil? Ser una persona bastante conocida era una actividad similar a cuando intentaban cazar a un ratón prendado de diamantes. Sobre todo cuando la víctima en cuestión era Rin, la presión de los hombres a su alrededor provocaba que se sintiera igual que un animalito enjaulado.

Eran apenas las dos de la madrugada, y solo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que había llegado al boliche acompañada de Jimenji, Shippo, y claro, no podía faltar la eufórica alegría de su amiga saltamontes. Ni siquiera sucedió la media hora cuando ya se halló sin compañía alguna en mitad de la gris oscuridad y lo opaco de las luces molestas. Un dolor de cabeza iniciaba a formarse exclusivamente para ella. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a convencerla? Debió suponer desde el principio que esto sucedería, que Sango seria secuestrada por Miroku, que Jimenji seria arrastrado por esa novia nueva y de dudoso estado de humor, y que Shippo huiría en dirección a las mujeres prácticamente descubiertas de cintura hacia arriba.

" _Fiesta de antifaces…ridículo."_

Lo mejor, o peor de la situación era tener que verse obligada a usar ese antifaz negro que su amiga eligió sin su consentimiento. _Combina con tu negro vestido_ había dicho. Era indignante poder lograr que muchos la respetaran cuando no podía hacer jamás que Sango la tratara con formalidad y educación.

" _Date por vencida, Rin."_

Le dicto su mente. Un comentario que fue difícil de captar debido al alto volumen de la música. Además de que su razón estaba algo turbada por tantas luces mezcladas.

" _No pierdas el control, Rin. Y sal de esta pista. Te ves abandonada."_

Cierto. Todos la olvidaron en medio de la pista de baile. Era mejor alejarse de tantas personas antes de que algún hombre se acercara creyendo que con movimientos torpes podía conquistarla. Un error como ese lo cometería una vez, dos veces seria admitir su propia idiotez.

" _¡Ja! Esto no es gracioso. Solo olvida a ese inepto."_

Negando con un movimiento de cabeza, sin notar que no se hallaba precisamente en privacidad, dio un par de pasos antes de recordar por qué odiaba usar tacos agujas. Con pasos cortos, pausados y con pánico a caerse para hacer la máxima expresión del ridículo, llego hasta la barra de tragos, donde su suerte fue compensada con un asiento vacío.

La barra era larga, y no contaba con muchos empleados a pesar de la considerable cantidad de los clientes. Si bien, no se encontraban sentados, estos solo se amontonaban a un lado de Rin para pedir todo tipo de bebida. Ella recibió un par de codazos antes de decidirse a mover medio metro más lejos.

—Hola, Belleza —saludo un joven de trenza considerablemente larga, vestido de negro y blanco, típico traje de empleado, detrás de la barra—. Te ves agotada —prosiguió depositando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la superficie plana para acercarse más a Rin y observarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba por lo bajo, luego reemplazo ese gesto por uno de dolor cuando acaricio la parte superior de un pie.

—¡Auch! De acuerdo, lo admito. Estos zapatos me están matando.

La ceja derecha del joven se alzó al oírla.

—Sera más fácil quitártelos que colocártelos.

No había mala intención en las palabras, sin embargo, a los oídos de Rin, aquello se escuchó como una provocación. Era habitual que la suspicacia atacara en todo momento.

Ella bajo la mirada incomoda al verse bajo la atención masculina.

—Claro, suena tan fácil de hacer como escapar de las miradas… —se tomó una pausa para admirar a su alrededor mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada—… hambrientas.

Él, respondió con una inmensa sonrisa divertida antes de hablar.

—Hoy es tu día libre ¿Qué haces aquí?

De pronto, Rin recordó porque estaba de tan mal humor. Si ser arrastrada por sus amigos a un lugar para luego dejarla sola era terrible, ser arrastrada a su lugar de trabajo para que luego la abandonen ante las curiosas interrogantes de otros, lo era aún más.

Con fastidio dirigió una expresión de odio al vaso de vidrio vacío ante ella. Lo tomo entre las manos y lo hizo girar entre los dedos.

—Esto no estaba en mis planes, de hecho solo quería quedarme en…

—Sírveme un trago de sake —irrumpió una voz siseante a un lado de Rin.

De hecho, un aroma a alcohol repugnante se adentró a las fosas nasales de ella porque la distancia entre su hombre derecho y el rostro del intruso, era escasa. Mientras daba vuelta el rostro hacia el lado contrario para no sentir tal olor, el joven compañero de trabajo de ella, indignado, se tomó todo el tiempo posible para tardar y que su mirada de molestia fuera captada con todo detalle.

Rin pidió internamente no ser tomada como centro de atención de ese sujeto borracho. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era descansar un par de minutos para luego salir a la calle en busca de un taxi.

Estaba prendada observando una pareja de jóvenes prácticamente anticipándose a la idea de tener sexo en medio de la pista de baile. Una mujer rubia y un hombre pelirrojo que se acariciaban sin ninguna restricción, ambos inmersos en su propio mundo de placer. Que curioso. El joven le resultaba familiar. ¡Shippo! Ese sinvergüenza. Ni siquiera tenía un poco de reparo en guardar las apariencias.

—¿Te apetece sake? —pregunto una voz extraña.

Ella lamento oírlo en el mismo instante que sus ojos se toparon con un rostro cubierto de una máscara verde, y reconocer al mismo sujeto que la había interrumpido antes. Se llamó tonta varias veces por no escapar en cuanto tuvo la ocasión.

A pesar de responder negando con un movimiento de cabeza, y volver a centrarse en su amigo a punto de tocar los senos de otra mujer, el hombre no entendió o no quiso captar el intento de ignorarlo que ella se proponía, y su voz se hizo escuchar de nuevo, para fastidio de otros.

—¿Te conozco? Creo que tu rostro se me hace conocido —parecía que el mareado hombre, hablaba solo—. Te vi antes. Pero ¿Dónde? Creo que mi hijo es amigo tuyo. ¿No te llamas Gema?

De inmediato, al oírlo, ella se volvió por completo hacia él. ¿Gema? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Entre tanto Rin lo miraba con los labios fruncidos, su desagradable compañía se acariciaba la barbilla con el dedo índice en pose de pensador. Después de varios segundos en silencio, él la apunto con el mismo dedo y sonrió victorioso. En ese momento, el barman apareció con la bebida lista.

—Aquí tiene —dijo depositando el vaso de vidrio con firmeza sobre la barra y utilizando un tono osco, interrumpiendo adrede.

Ante sus palabras, el cliente le dirigió una mirada soberbia para luego volver a fijar su atención en la joven enmascarada. Al notarlo, el compañero de trabajo de esta, acabo por fastidiarse completamente.

—Oiga, aquí tiene su trago. Puede tomarlo y retirarse.

El aludido no hizo caso. Por el contrario, regreso a hablar con Rin.

—Eres Gema ¿verdad?

—¡Oiga! —Esta vez, el barman se escuchó molesto— Tome su trago y retírese. No moleste a la dama.

—El único que molesta aquí eres tú, mocoso.

Rin los escudriñaba con agotamiento. No tenía deseos de presenciar aquello.

—Le voy a pedir de la forma más…

—Bankotsu —hablo Rin adelantándose a las intenciones de su compañero—, solo dame un par de minutos con el caballero mientras tu llamas a los guardias. ¿De acuerdo?

Con una mano en alto para calmarlo y una mirada penetrante, ella logro que el retrocediera y desapareciera de su campo de visión.

—¿Guardias? —inquirió el sujeto con una ceja arqueada. Diría que sin creer lo que oía.

Con un suspiro bajo, ella se giró por completo para hacerle frente, sonrió con dulzura transformando su rostro y hablo con voz suave.

—Lo siento, señor…eh…

—Kimura —concedió él.

—Señor Kimura —siguió ella, con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin despejar sus ojos marrones claros de los ojos negros de él—. Pero temo que me está confundiendo con alguien más. Yo…

—No. No. Puedo recordar con perfectos detalles la foto de esa mujer que mi hijo mantiene oculta —la detuvo él, demasiado convencido para desagrado de Rin.

—¿Foto?

Por el modo en que ella lo pronuncio, parecía no creerlo.

—¡Si! Una imagen muy sensual. Una exquisita mujer desnuda recostada en la cama de sábanas blancas, supongo que de un hotel cualquiera.

¡Oh! Eso había dolido. Porque la manera en que ese hombre pronuncio la palabra _cualquiera_ fue despectivo y ofensivo.

" _¿Cómo se atreve? Cálmate, Rin. Cálmate. No actúes tan precipitadamente."_

Como si fuera fácil hacerlo.

Y sus personalidades estaban a punto de inmiscuirse en una discusión cuando Bankotsu apareció con un par de hombres altos y fornidos. Él, sonriendo a Rin, esperando una orden. Por supuesto, ella ya no estaba interesada en continuar con esa charla.

—Caballeros, el señor… —ella aspiro con dificultad antes de seguir, y pronuncio con un tono despectivo—… Kimura, ya se iba. Por favor, acompañadlo a la salida.

Ahora, el rostro dulce de la joven se volvió seco.

Ante sus palabras, el dichoso hombre enmascarado y algo borracho, entendiendo la situación perfectamente, se incorporó algo torpe y se dejó sujetar por los dos hombres que suponía eran los guardias. No obstante, antes de perderse por completo de la vista de Rin, le dirigió unas palabras que ella detesto con vehemencia.

—Un placer conocerte, Gema.

… …

El silencio fue la única compañía que le quedo cuando el señor Kimura se retiró siendo sujetado por los guardias, y luego de que le dijera tal osadía sobre su otro nombre, el humor que la predominaba era uno muy malo, tanto que las palabras de Bankotsu se oían lejos por estar tan inmersa en los pensamientos distorsionados.

—¡Rin! —Rugió la voz de su joven compañero— ¿Quieres prestarme algo de atención?

Realmente, él se encontraba molesto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado hablando sin que ella lo escuchase?

Aunque lo lamentara mucho, sucedía sin que ella lo notase. Perderse en su propio mundo era algo que no podía evitar.

—Otra vez me dejas hablando solo —dijo Bankotsu, esta vez sin mostrarse enojado, sino resignado—. Quisiera saber en qué piensas tanto que tu mente no puede oír más.

Rin bajo los ojos porque no quería sentirse bajo más presión, ni dejar en evidencia que le producía molestia ser tan vulnerable a las opiniones de otros. Nerviosa se retorció los dedos en el regazo, aun sin atreverse a pronunciar palabras. Continuaba pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente.

Bankotsu, que estaba limpiando un par de vasos con un paño, la observaba con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta. Intentaba ser lo más paciente posible, pero al notar que ella no le contestaría, dejo los vasos a un lado, el sonido provoco un sobre salto en ella que lo miro con los ojos abiertos llenos de reproche, y lo poco que se podía observar de las mejillas bajo el antifaz, sonrojadas.

—Estas alarmada porque ese sujeto sabe quién es Gema —afirmo él con los brazos cruzados viéndola fijamente a los ojos—. Creí haberte advertido que esto sucedería. Es normal que el nombre de la bella dama se haga conocido considerando los secretos tan deliciosos que oculta. Deberías tener más cuidado.

Las irises marrones de Rin brillaron cuando la lengua atrevida de Bankotsu pronuncio la última palabra con tanto detalle. La boca femenina se abrió súbitamente para aspirar aire y quizás responder, pero él se le adelanto.

—¡No me nieges que he tenido razón en todo! —la señalo con el dedo índice al rostro.

¡Que atrevido! Se estaba aprovechando de que ella no pudiera soltar muchas palabras. Era indignante.

" _Hmph… Es un entrometido, Rin."_

—El conocimiento es poder, bella —pronuncio el moreno tan cerca del rostro femenino.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? La cara de ella se llenó de asombro al contemplar la sonrisa victoriosa que plasmaba el rostro de su compañero. Una retorcida y burlesca sonrisa. De esas que Rin detestaba tanto.

—Te he dejado sin palabras ¿verdad?

" _¡Respóndele, tonta!"_

Rin necesito de otra súbita inhalación para refrescar su mente. Su rostro se suavizo como antes, y una tierna sonrisa se estiro en sus labios. Acerco demasiado su cara a la de su compañero que un par de centímetros era el espacio que los separaba.

Esto era tan fácil como tomar una máscara más transparente que la piel.

—Tienes toda la razón —susurro antes de aproximar sus labios a la comisura de los de él y continuar—, Bankotsu.

El asombro lleno el rostro del joven. Y mientras una sonrisa divertida adornaba los labios de ella, un tic nervioso hizo que él retrocediera de un sobresalto a punto de hacer trizas los vasos que había limpiado antes.

Rin se sentó correctamente en su butaca, enderezando la espalda y estirando el cuello en una pose soberbia, ladeando la cabeza sin permitirse quitar la vista de Bankotsu, que se mantuvo tenso sin moverse, en el lugar de una presa atrapada, hasta oír un grito provenir desde un par de metros de distancia.

—¡Muchacho! ¡A ti, estoy hablándote hace minutos! ¿Trabajas aquí? —exclamo en alto un hombre con gafas negras y una copa vacía en mano.

—Cla…Si, señor —titubeo el pobre antes de marchar hacia el cliente con el cuerpo aun tenso.

Al presenciar tal detalle, la mujer azabache rio divertida. Siempre era agradable poner en su lugar a cada hombre que se cruzaba en su camino. Sin mencionar lo obvio sobre el gran enojo que le causaba que alguno de ellos se atreviera a ofenderla, o intentar hacerla menos.

" _Todos los hombres son deliciosamente vulnerables."_

Esa voz se escuchó suave, risueña. Y Rin estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Ahora, cuando lo pensaba, su otra personalidad no se presentaba como alguien desconocido. En ese momento era más como la voz de su conciencia. ¿Sería realmente su conciencia?… A pesar de todo, una minúscula parte de la razón de Rin, en un resquicio de sus pensamientos perturbados, sentía pánico de que todo fuera en realidad producto de sufrir doble personalidad. Lamentablemente, la psicóloga nunca podría decir a que se debía todo, porque no había tenido el valor jamás de contarle con más detalle sobre esa voz que le susurraba en secreto.

" _De todas formas, esa doctora no podría decir siquiera cual es el color de mis ojos, querida."_

En un resignado gesto de cansancio, ella se afirmó que esa voz no era más que la parte retorcida de su ser. Suponía que cada ser humano poseía una parte oscura, y que con ella se desahogaba de tantas agobiantes situaciones.

" _¡Claro! Es solo eso. Pues por tu propia voz tu nunca dirías todo lo que yo, belleza."_

Eso si no lo podía aceptar. Rin era muy osada si se trataba de controlar a los hombres.

" _O… ¿soy yo quien los controla?"_

¿Qué? Eso sería lo más absurdo que podía escuchar. No era posible que esa personalidad saliera a flote en momentos en que la lujuria la dominara, y se nombrara a sí misma como Gema.

¿O sí?

" _Rin, Rin… ¿Por qué te perturbas tanto? Antes no cuestionabas sobre los motivos de cada detalle… esta noche debería ser solo para distraer… olvídate de todo."_

Claro. Esos consejos eran los más admirables de esa voz, porque incluso la parte consiente de Rin admitía que necesitaba de distracción, necesitaba no pensar, no recordar, y olvidar por completo de una buena vez.

… …

Bankotsu volvió, en esta ocasión con más calma, aunque no podía mirar fijamente a los ojos de Rin por mucho tiempo.

—¿Te invito una copa? —propuso con el valor suficiente para mantener la mirada hasta que ella respondiera.

Quizás apiadándose, y con algo de pena, ella asintió.

Cuando el joven volvió con la copa, creyó que Rin se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pero se acercó otro poco y presto atención, entonces oyó lo que ella entonaba en una voz muy baja.

—" _Ante tu presencia, mi corazón no conoce la vergüenza… no tengo la culpa, porque haces que mi corazón se arrodille"_ —en esta instancia, ella levanto los ojos oscurecidos de una repentina pasión, descubrió la asombrada inspección de Bankotsu, con parsimonia le quito la copa de las manos y se incorporó para luego alejarse sin dejar de cantar— _"Y me matas cuando estas lejos. Me quiero ir y me quiero quedar…"_

… …

Era una inepta. Debía aprender a controlarse, como lo aria cualquier persona comun, aprendiendo después de un error. Sin embargo, para Rin era demasiado fácil decir aquello que le costaba hacer. Y aunque se impusiera mentalmente una penitencia si volviera a fallar en una actividad, esta era inútil pues su cuerpo olvidaba lo que no practicaba.

Fueron más de diez ocasiones en la que sus amigos la abandonaron en medio de la pista, y ella continuo dejándose convencer. En este momento del partido, ya sabía lo que sucedería en cada hora que transcurría de la noche.

Luego de abandonar el bar, fue en dirección al sector VIP, sin que le importara que podría estar lleno, o que todos los sofás rojos estuvieran ocupados. Ella era Gema, la reina del placer y esos sofás rojos habían sido colocados allí porque simplemente al dueño del lugar se le ocurrió complacerla en un capricho.

" _Ese Tony no aprenderá. ¿Cuándo cortaras sus ilusiones de raíz, Rin?"_

Su mente se reía de la insistencia del pobre Tony, el dueño. Un excelente amigo, pero jamás le daría la oportunidad de probar de ella. Porque simplemente, no se acostaba con sus amigos.

Una risa sardónica se le escapo cuando llego donde un par de sofás se hallaban vacío. Estos estaban separados por cortinas rojas semi traslucidas. No guardaban la privacidad, solo era agradable para ella porque le recordaban mucho a una alfombra roja que alguna vez acaricio con los dedos y casi deseo destrozar.

Se arrojó en uno de los sillones, dejándose caer de espaldas, sin derramar la bebida que aún mantenía en una mano.

" _Siempre guardando la compostura."_

Esa voz estaba burlándose, podía imaginarse a ella misma poniendo los ojos en blancos. Le daba igual porque con solo beber tan solo ya se sentía mareada y estar borracha sonaba como una opción muy tentadora que le facilitaría la idea de distracción.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué haces, Rin? ¡Qué estupidez! Otra vez caerás. Otra vez te comportaras… mal.

¿Ahora quien de sus personalidades le estaba hablando? Dios. Daba pena verse como una desquiciada.

Si ni ella misma podía entenderse, ningún hombre lo aria. ¿Entonces, que estaba haciendo?

… …

 _Estoy tan confundido, es tan difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor…_

Esa canción continuaba escuchándose en la mente confundida de la joven Rin. Ella, que se hallaba en la misma posición que cuando se arrojó al sofá, cubría su rostro con un brazo mientras en la otra mano sostenía la copa vacía. Y en su mente se escuchaba:

 _Se lo que está bien y se lo que está mal. Aunque intente ganar la lucha, mi corazón bloquearía mi mente, porque haces que…_

—¿Está ocupado?

La mente femenina se detuvo en seco, con las palabras vacías y las imágenes blancas. Esa voz que pronuncio dicha pregunta, no era similar a la que ella escuchaba a menudo en su cabeza, ni se parecía a la suya propia. Era una real.

Con la duda plantada de que si estaba equivocada o no, se quitó el brazo del rostro con paciencia, y observo.

El estar con los ojos cerrados bajo la presión de una extremidad, hizo que ver fuera algo difícil, el hecho de que su alrededor fuera oscuridad en un ochenta por ciento, no ayudaba en nada.

No obstante, vislumbro la figura de un hombre ante ella. Uno que se hallaba de pie; alto y suponía que vestía de negro, porque era complicado distinguir algo de su cuerpo.

" _Una vez más afirmo que la fiesta de máscaras, es una idea ridícula."_

El que prestara atención a la voz de su interior, hizo que no escuchara bien cuando el sujeto volvió a hablar.

—¿Disculpa? —interrogo sin molestarse en levantar el volumen, o que ese alguien pudiera no escucharla. De todas formas, no lo conocía.

Rin supuso que él se fastidio de repetir la misma pregunta, cuando no escucho respuesta, y ya se creyó libre de esa presencia desconocida. Pero al verlo dar un paso y contemplar la oscura sombra sumirse sobre ella, un ataque de adrenalina corrió por sus venas haciendo que su corazón respondiera de inmediato. Luego, al percibir la forma de un rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, y una nariz rozándose en su mejilla izquierda, un escalofrió fugaz atravesó su piel y un aroma a perfume masculino provoco que algo latiera en su bajo vientre.

" _Siempre pensando con el libido, Rin."_

Esa parte macabra suya podría estar burlándose, pero incluso ella se escuchaba peligrosamente opacada por una sensación de lujuria.

Rin dejo de oír cualquier otra cosa cuando sintió la nariz sobre su mejilla, moverse hasta situarse sobre su oído. Los bordes de los antifaces al rozarse le provoco molestia. La respiración se le corto cuando él suspiro en su cuello.

—Al parecer —hablo con una voz ronca y seca a escasos milímetros del oído femenino—, estas algo corta de audición.

" _¿Cómo se atreve?"_

¡Cállate!

Ella quería oír más. Porque cuando escuchaba, recordaba una situación peculiar, similar en demasía. Y entre tanto oía, sentía una mano masculina extenderse sobre el brazo derecho, recorriéndolo para llegar a la muñeca de Rin que casi vibro de anticipación.

—Dije —continuo él—, que si podía sentarme.

Culmino la oración en el preciso momento en que le arrebataba la copa vacía a ella. Se incorporó y giro sobre sus pasos desapareciendo del campo de visión de su espectadora, que extrañamente, luego de que él se alejara sintió algo de frio en un principio, pero luego lo reemplazo por vergüenza al notar que había sido víctima de su propio deseo y todo no se trató más que de una broma.

Algo confundido se incorporó lentamente, estirando las piernas sobre el mullido sillón, las doblo y volvió a estirar. Sacudió la cabeza y alzo los brazos sobre la misma, desperezándose.

" _Tonta. ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

No es nada. Olvídalo.

Y como siempre, aunque su mente dijera una cosa, hacerla era un caso muy diferente.

Bajo las piernas del sillón para ponerse de pie, y se aliso el cabello suelto con los dedos. Como si todo el universo mismo se pusiera en su contra, la silueta de antes volvió a hacerse presente justo luego de decidir que se marcharía a casa.

Bufo por lo bajo al tener a un hombre de pie frente a ella, estorbándole el paso y ofreciéndole una copa servida, con alguna bebida de la cual definitivamente no bebería.

Tener más de cuatro años en ese medio le había enseñado varias lecciones.

Con desgano, lo escudriño ladeando el rostro. Él no decía nada. Esa sí que era tener una excelente comunicación. Y la que no hablaba mucho de los dos era ella.

—¿Ni siquiera me permitirá una oportunidad?

Entonces Rin opto por negar con la cabeza. Eso era suficiente para que cualquier hombre que supiese de Gema huyera con las ilusiones destrozadas, en caso contrario, podía contar con los guardias que siempre estaban para complacerla. Pues nadie querría llevarse mal con la joven que era considerada hermana por el gigante Jimenji. Claro que nadie conocía el lado amable de ese joven como Rin.

No obstante, quien fuera el que estuviera delante de ella, se mantuvo inmutable. Rin acabo por otorgarle un punto a su favor cuando detuvo su observación en la mandíbula, los labios finos y la perfilada nariz de su nueva compañía.

Quizás, solo quizás, podría quedarse otro poco.

... …

Estaba aún centrada en decidir qué hacer cuando el sujeto ladeo el rostro para verla desde su mismo ángulo. La ceja de Rin se alzó, y fastidiada tomo la copa con brusquedad.

¿Él se estaba burlando?

" _Hmph…definitivamente, así no conquistara a ninguna otra mujer esta noche."_

No… solo a esta Rin, al parecer.

" _¿Estas tan aburrida?"_

¡Silencio!

Rin estaba iniciando una discusión mental mientras bebía de su copa, olvidando lo que había pensado antes, y volvía a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar en el que estaba minutos atrás. Se acomodó demasiado bien, estirando las piernas para evitar que él se sentara cerca. Coloco el codo en él apoya brazos y se sostuvo la cabeza con un puño en la mandíbula. Más que esperar, observo. Él, que tanto se esforzó por retenerla, o al menos eso fue lo que dio a entender, se quedó en su lugar un par de segundos más, escondió una mano en el bolsillo y, al parecer se complació con vislumbrarla desde esa posición. Ella no podía estar segura, pero creyó ver una sonrisa formarse en los labios masculinos.

Se le antojo ordenarle que tomara asiento, porque su detallada inspección estaba provocándole nervios, pero estas mismas sensaciones hicieron que no pudiera hablar. Para cuando tomo valor de pronunciar palabra, él ya estaba sentado en el otro sillón rojo.

Que extraño. Rin no había notado la cabellera larga sujeta en una cola de caballo que ondeo al aire cuando la silueta tomo asiento. Le pareció atractivo de una extraña forma. Eran raros los hombres que lograban llamar su atención. Su interés se había vuelto muy exigente últimamente.

—Creí verla aburrida.

Ese comentario hizo que su mente se despertara de nuevo.

" _Bien. Si solo quiere compañía, podría quedarse callado mientras tú piensas, Rin."_

Ese era el pensamiento más egoísta que ella misma se había ideado. Este era el punto en que descubría lo bajo que había caído.

" _Él no te interesa, Rin. Y hoy no se te antoja irte con ningún hombre. Hoy suena más atractiva una sesión de autocomplacencia."_

—Pero es decepcionante saber que no es de su incumbencia obtener una buena compañía.

¿Él estaba hablando?

" _Interesante."_

La voz se burlaba con sarcasmo.

La joven oprimió los parpados con esfuerzo para espabilarse, los volvió a levantar y se dignó a prestar atención. El espectador bebía de su copa sin quitarle la vista.

—¿Decía? —respondió con suavidad.

" _Solo está buscando sexo. ¡Míralo!"_

—Decía… —él se tomaba su tiempo para hablar mientras Rin no perdía detalle del movimiento de sus labios—… que es lamentable descubrir que no soy de su interés.

Esos labios eran tan finos y perfectos en su conformación. Estaba segura de que sabrían a la bebida de esa copa. Los labios de él se observaban brillantes en la opaca luz de la zona privada del lugar.

—¡Oh! Lamentable —concedió Rin.

El sarcasmo era tan palpable en el aire que no era necesario escuchar con más atención. No lo hizo con intención de provocar molestia, solo no sabía que decir para actuar con normalidad.

—Claro, entiendo —fue la respuesta del extraño, y Rin creyó que lo que continuaría sería una despedida—. Pero no me iré sin obtener al menos su nombre… —oír eso produjo que ella casi sintiera alegría de que no se despidiera—, su número telefónico _—"predecible"_ —, y un beso, plagado de lujuria como de humedad.

En esta ocasión, la boca de Rin, como de la misma parte macabra de ella, se quedaron sin saliva o razón para responder con algún comentario sardónico.

Era tan claro como el agua que él buscaba sexo. La posibilidad de que no lo consiguiera esta noche no significaba que no tuviera una estrategia como la de obtener su número telefónico para contactarla y convencerla de acabar los dos desnudos en una cama. No era la primera vez que intentaban.

" _Lo dicho, predecible."_

Y realmente, se había vuelto interesante sentirse presa de alguien una noche. Si él supiera que nadie podía volverla una víctima en ninguna situación, se rendiría de una vez, porque era la propia Rin quien manejaba a los hombres, los controlaba en la cama y mandaba a su antojo.

—¿Mi nombre? —pensó ella en voz alta, acariciando unos mechones de cabello que le caían a un lado del rostro.

No podía correr el riesgo de darle su nombre a ningún desconocido, más que la mención de la popular Gema.

—Yo diría que es extraño que usted desconozca mi nombre, señor.

Comento, sin darle importancia a lo que el pensara sobre su modo de hablar, pero ella gustaba demasiado de continuar usando el tono formal. Un retorcido recuerdo de placer volvía a su memoria cuando hablaba de ese modo dirigiéndose a un hombre.

—No me importa conocer a Gema —dijo él cortando los pensamientos de ella—, sino a la joven detrás de ella.

Hizo un movimiento con la copa apuntando hacia el rostro de Rin.

" _¿Otro iluso enamorado, Rin? Que tonto. Solo se enamoró de tu imagen."_

Claro. Nadie podría enamorarse de su verdadera forma, porque no dejaba a nadie jamás conocer todo lo real que ella ocultaba. Ni las personalidades, ni las marcas.

Definitivamente nadie había podido contemplar en su totalidad su cuerpo desnudo. No luego de las suficientes pruebas sobre lo asqueados que quedaban los hombres al verla. Entonces no podía existir uno que estuviera interesado en ella como tal.

" _Son solo patrañas."_

Básicamente, la joven estaba resignada a todo rechazo que pudiera recibir, y sobre todo a solo aceptar las insinuaciones sexuales que le daban los hombres. Al final, obtenía una breve recompensa de un inútil provecho. Así que con la más clara sutileza, respondió para dejar en evidencia lo que pensaba.

—Siento hacer que desperdicie su tiempo…

—No lo estoy desperdiciando.

Ella actuaba dulce plasmando una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, una falsa mueca. Pero era difícil seguir si él la interrumpía abruptamente, negando lo obvia de la situación.

—Esa es su versión —afirmo con los labios formando una línea y hablando rápido para no ser interrumpida.

—Usted lo dijo, es mi versión —respondió el con tanta franqueza que impacientaba a la persistencia de autocontrol de Rin.

Entonces, ordenándose respirar con lentitud, ella recordó porque se había quedado allí. El poseía una nariz fina, labios atractivos y una fuerte mandíbula. Tenía apariencia de intelectual, alguien que pudiera ofrecerle una buena charla. Aunque, al parecer el objetivo primordial que pasaba por esa mente masculina, al igual que otros, era hallar el modo de llevársela a la cama. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haberse convertido en la bella Gema.

—¿Podría dejar de pensar? —pidió el, ladeando el rostro— Es realmente fastidiante las ideas que pueden recorrer la mente de una mujer con el solo hecho de la inseguridad—dijo, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de molestia.

—No es de su incumbencia lo que yo…

—¿Tengo razón? —volvió a cortarla.

Con el rostro crispado, Rin estiro el cuello en pose de soberbia.

¿Quién se creía? Sinceramente, un atrevido.

—No me acostare con usted, se…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto con los labios entreabiertos, permitiendo que Rin observaba una fila de dientes perfectos.

Era la primera vez que la cuestionaban por tal decisión. Simplemente, no se le antojaba acostarse con nadie hoy. Cualquier otro lo entendería tan fácilmente como que Rin podía deshacerse de él gracias a sus amigos guardaespaldas.

—No se me antoja —respondió en voz baja.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para callarlo a él.

—Hace un momento, casi se besa con el joven que estaba en la barra.

Esto hizo que Rin tragara con dificultad, debido al enojo que empezaba a recorrerla.

—¿Envidia? —contesto al no saber que decir.

—No —negó con suavidad —. Ciertamente, he sentido celos —confeso clavándole los ojos como dagas. Rin estaba segura de que la estaba desnudando en sus pensamientos. Y estaría más que embriagado de placer en cada escena protagonizada por ella.

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre la frente femenina, y ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para desviar la vista sin dejar en evidencia su creciente nerviosismo.

Esta era la ocasión más duradera de un hombre intentando obtenerla luego de recibir la negativa.

Para no sentirse cohibida por el intenso escrutinio masculino, se dedicó a observar el borde de su vestido entre sus dedos, mientras hablaba.

—¿De qué forma… —trago saliva antes de continuar—… debo decirle no?

Una risa se escapó de la boca masculina, y resulto ser agradable a los oídos de Rin, porque le recordó una risa similar que una vez presencio de alguien que no tendía a sonreír ante su presencia. Le recordó la risa de su profesor.

Oh. Claro, ahora lo entendía. Se atrevió a mirarlo para reafirmar lo que descubría, y definitivamente esa nariz, los labios y la mandíbula eran como el rostro firme de su profesor. Un nuevo latido vibro en su bajo vientre, justo en la entrepierna al pensar en ese hombre como la representación de Sesshōmaru. Aunque fuera solo por un rato.

—Soy muy persistente. Créame.

—Me he acostado con muchos hombres —soltó de repente ella.

—No he preguntado —contesto él y con clara molestia.

No. Él no se parecía a Sesshōmaru. El profesor jamás aria tal cosa. ¿Con que objeto? Él se había marchado luego de lo que había hecho con ella. No se atrevió si quiera a volver a verla a la cara.

Además, este hombre poseía una larga cabellera negra. Y con lo mucho que Rin admiraba el cabello plateado de su profesor, sería difícil simular por un momento que los dos fueran la misma persona.

—Yo también. Ríndase.

Y eso se escuchó como la sentencia final. Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, él no se movió de lugar. Entonces ella le sonrió con picardía.

—Un placer charlar con usted, caballero.

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de una cordial despedida. Cuando iba a levantarse, fue interrumpida de nuevo.

—El placer es todo mío —dijo, extrañamente—. Pero ¿Quién dice que no tuviera un segundo plan para retenerla? No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, Gema.

Al oírlo, algo se encendió en la cabeza de Rin. ¡Que tonta!

La castaña, se incorporó con dificultad, y levanto el rostro para descubrir que su compañía también se había movido. La copa de él estaba en la mesita de cristal en medio de los sofás, y él se hallaba de pie a un lado de su pesada cabeza. Como un resorte, y respondiendo a las claras intenciones de cualquiera, Rin se levantó de un salto obteniendo un dolor de cabeza mayor. Cerro los ojos con dolor y busco a ciegas de que sostenerse, encontrando un par de brazos que la rodearon con delicadeza, luego estos mismos soportes la empujaron a sentarse.

No podía pasarle esto justamente a ella. Había sido tonta y se había confiado. Era la segunda vez en su vida que le sucedía algo como tal. Significaba que no aprendería, o que estaba muy perdida en su mundo como para notar lo que querían hacer con ella. Bankotsu tenía razón, pero jamás le admitiría eso. Solo aumentaría su orgulloso ego.

Tenía los ojos cerrados porque de pronto todo aparento moverse con rapidez. Sentía la cabeza como el metal, y ese par de brazos que no osaron soltarla cuando ya estaba sentada de vuelta en el sofá.

—No pretendo hacerle daño, señorita —susurro en el oído femenino.

No se escuchaba erótico, ni simpático. Rin tenía pánico de lo que proseguiría.

—Patrañas —hablo con dificultad. La respiración se le volvía pesada.

—Solo quiero cobrarme algo que me debe, algo mucho más… importante que una mera noche de sexo.

—¡Me has drogado! —gimió con dolor ella.

Por un mísero segundo se sintió más apresada entre los brazos masculinos, como si él estuviera molesto.

—Has sido tu quien me provoco los celos.

¡Oh! Celoso. Eso produjo que Rin se mordiera la lengua para evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Siempre era reconfortante provocar celos a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien le gruñía en el oído como si ella le perteneciera. También, ayudaba el hecho de que él se parecía a su profesor.

" _Hmph… ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Sesshōmaru! ¿Por qué no, Rin?"_

No podía pensar con claridad, y no quería abrir los ojos porque todo se daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Estas muy mareada —comento el, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

De pronto, Rin sintió ser arrastrada por una fuerza mayor y acabo sentada sobre las piernas de un desconocido.

—Abre los ojos, pequeña.

Él se escuchó tierno. Y Rin emitió un quejido negando con la cabeza, como si de una niña se tratara.

Su liviano cuerpo fue empujado desde la espalda y ella acabo con el rostro a escasos milímetros del rostro masculino. Lo podía comprobar con los ojos cerrados por la respiración de él que chocaba contra su mejilla.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No sabes quién soy yo —logro decir.

Aquello era como suplicar, pero la voz no le respondía como ella deseaba.

Rin se aferró al hombro cubierto de una tela gruesa, y se centró en oprimir esa tela con fuerza entre los dedos para no gemir cuando sintió la mano en su espalda empujarla más para acabar el rostro masculino en su cuello.

—Te arrepentirás de esto…

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que pretendo hacer o hacerte, Gema.

La lengua masculina se deslizo sobre la vena del cuello femenino, ocasionándole un latigazo que casi le provoco gemir el nombre de alguien.

—¿Qué… harás?

Esta vez, hablar era complicado por esa lengua que recorría su piel. Y su mente perturbada que intentaba no doblegarse ante un deseo meramente carnal.

Él se alejó de su cuello con renuencia, para hablarle al oído con la voz ronca.

—Lo que pretendo hacerte —la última palabra fue resaltada para dejar en claro que la protagonista de esa escena era ella—, no es más que poseer tu boca —llevo un par de dedos a los labios entreabiertos de Rin—, acabar dentro de tu vientre— llevo la misma mano hasta acariciar la feminidad de ella sobre su ropa interior, entrometiéndose bajo el vestido, sonrió al sentir humedad—, e incluso… —realizo una pausa para sujetar con ambas manos los glúteos de ella, una mano en contacto directo con la piel, y otra sobre la tela—… estar dentro de ti como nadie jamás lo ha estado, pequeña.

Los latidos del corazón de Rin se agitaban a cada palabra que oía, apunto de salirle del pecho. La última palabra hizo que abriera abruptamente los ojos, y los movió rápidamente a los ojos de quien la mantenía sujeta, pero el movimiento veloz le produjo una jaqueca fuerte que confundió más su mente. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lo sabía.

—Descuida. Esperare a que despiertes.

" _¡Oh! Que considerado ¿Verdad?"_

Y ese fue el último pensamiento que su retorcida personalidad le concedió.

…

Lo dicho: estoy de vuelta. Espero que esto sea suficiente para que me regalen un review. Es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar. Muchas gracias por saludarme. Y si, 21 ya!

Un besote enorme. ¡No me manoseen eh! Lo peor es saber los nombres de quienes me manosean. Es como si me acosaran. ¡Las acusare!

Bueno. Como siempre, un placer. _Dmonisa._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**_

 **Inconsciencia**

" _ **Y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme."**_

Como atrapado en la oscuridad, Sesshōmaru había caído tan bajo que ya no podía vislumbrar el modo de resurgir. Aquel pozo de desconcierto y perturbación se cerraba a su alrededor quitándole todas las posibilidades de poder entender y entenderse. Realmente patético descubrir que podía perder el control con tan poco y que una simple triste joven lo había desarmado. Era más que lamentable, puesto que destruía cualquier objeto que podía utilizar para probar que la teoría de sus amigos estaba errada. Sin embargo, habían tenido razón, una vez que un hombre caía vulnerable ante una mujer, no existía nada más que le quitaría ese cuerpo de la mente. Tan débiles podían ser, ¡Que decepción!

Sesshōmaru lo reconocía... había perdido.

… …

El término adecuado para la acción que estaba cometiendo era secuestro. En lo más interno de su mente podía aceptar que actuaba mal, pero el impulso que predominaba sobre la turbada razón, le concedía deseos impropios de él, mismos que no poseería si aquella chiquilla no hubiera aparecido en su vida. Todo lo que atormentaba sus noches eran pesadillas donde oía solamente gemidos y sensaciones suaves rosaban sus dedos, largo cabello castaño desparramado en la almohada y humedad molestándole la piel. Un recuerdo que lo torturaba constantemente desde cinco años atrás. Tan vívidos como falsos, porque esa decepción que se apoderaba de si cuando despertaba para descubrir que todo era una ilusión, podía declararse un sentimiento peor que sentirse demasiado lejos de alcanzar lo que más ansiaba.

No fue fácil decidirlo, pensarlo era otro caso. Causaba gracia porque le había costado más de un año elegir la manera de cometer ese absurdo. Él, que tanto se jactaba de poseer la cordura de ninguno de sus amigos. Si ellos lo supieran ahora… había caído tan bajo.

Pero muy inútil fue creerse por tanto tiempo aquella mentira que se había inventado, forzándose a pensar que era necesario seguir adelante y quitarse de la mente la imagen de una niña desarmada, una que lo volvía insípido. Nunca antes pudo sentirse igual, y ni siquiera después de alejarse pudo lograr reemplazar, disfrazar o deshacerse de esa memoria insistente en mantenerla. Aun corriendo el riesgo de aproximarse al borde del desquicio. Él dependía de ella para no perderse. Y todos esos años no fueron más que para intensificar sus pesadillas.

… …

Estaba seguro de que ya había acabado de perder la razón.

Se hallaba en la casa que Jaken le había prestado al saber que no tenía donde ir, porque accedió a vender su departamento tiempo atrás, y sin tener pleno conocimiento de lo que Sesshōmaru pretendía hacer en aquel sitio. De saberlo, Jaken le negaría cualquier ayuda… ¿o le concedería una mano? Era difícil saberlo, puesto que este estuvo enamorado de Sara por más de varios años, para al final acabar depositando todas las ilusiones en una joven que lo perseguía desde tiempo atrás, alguien menor en edad pero de iguales pensamientos que ese prepotente Jaken. El peli plata querría saber si su amigo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él para obtener algo del amor de Sara.

Hmph… ya no lo sabría nunca.

Estaba quitándose ese caro reloj de plata que le habían regalado durante su estadía en la casa de su madre. Esa mujer que lo engendro también se tomaba las molestias de buscarle las compañías adecuadas para distraerse. Adecuadas… según ella. Y una de las tantas mujeres con las que se topó en el camino, creyó que con un obsequio podía ganárselo. No obstante, no pudo negarse a aceptar tal porque de lo contrario su progenitora lo hubiera puesto en un aprieto. La conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo bien.

Todo ese enredo, en conjunto con la insistencia de su madre le había servido para comprobar que no necesitaba ni ansiaba a alguien más que no fuera su pequeña.

Cada vez que la recordaba de ese modo, un sentimiento indeseado de ansias se apoderaba de él, buscando provocarle un descontento mayor. Sesshōmaru ya no quería pensarlo de esa manera, porque si lo traía a su mente, perdería la calma al recordar que ella estaba muy próxima a su alcance. Pronto, él la tendría de nuevo.

Se dirigió al living, donde vislumbro el piano, brillando luego de que mandara asear la estancia, la chimenea cálida por el incipiente fuego y el color amarillo de las cortinas que le produjo sonreír al saber que solo su amigo castaño podría tener ese gusto. Entendía porque no había querido mudarse allí con su nueva esposa. Quizás, el tan buen gusto de este podía espantarla.

" _Eres cruel, Sesshōmaru."_ Le dicto su conciencia.

¿Cruel?... ¡claro! De lo contrario, no estaría en esa situación.

Alcanzo la botella de vino que se hallaba cerca del piano, a un lado de la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, sirvió un poco de la bebida en una copa de cristal y bebió con parsimonia. Cuando el sabor dulce se instaló en su lengua, calmo su sed, pero cuando le fue difícil tragar, la molestia le provoco nervios.

Su mente aún se debatía entre lo que debía hacer, ubicándose en medio de las opciones de realizar lo correcto o satisfacer sus deseos olvidándose de cualquier otro objeto.

Además, estaba completamente seguro de que solo necesitaba aquello para poder continuar con su vida normal y no volver a causar molestias en la vida de alguien más. Porque estaba seguro de que esa única persona a la que deseaba tener, no querría siquiera tenerlo cerca. Algo que lo molestaba en demasía.

Se quitó de encima la chaqueta americana, y mientras subía los escalones se desabotonaba las mangas de la camisa. El antifaz lo había arrojado lejos en cuanto llego a la casa, aunque se decidió por mantener el cabello negro atado.

Cuando la joven se desmayó en sus brazos, no hizo más que ordenar que lo dejaran ir, sin que los amigos de ella lo vieran, claro. Ya había sido testigo de la bestialidad de ese Jimenji. Le causaba un tanto de agrado por el modo en que este protegía y cuidaba a Rin. Lo que no le concedía en absoluto ninguna gracia, era que ese joven permitiera que su pequeña se marchara en ocasiones con algún hombre sin siquiera conocerlo. En lo absoluto, no le perdonaría jamás eso. Y no podía entender porque razón ella cometía esa insensatez.

Ascendió por las escaleras, y las pisadas que dejaba en cada escalón un seco sonido hueco, aumentaban en él un poco de impaciencia por cada segundo que pasaba, se trataba de esa extraña sensación de ansiedad que le producía molestia en la piel al pensar en que pronto la tocaría.

Lo había vivido tiempo atrás. Lo recordaba muy bien. Aquella vez, su aún más joven alumna se desmayó fuera de su edificio y acabo recostada en su cama, causando que la ropa mojada humedeciera las sabanas, sin mencionar que su aroma se quedó impreso en la tela con la que Sesshōmaru se envolvía en las noches.

Él estaba casi seguro de que toda la ironía que rodeaba esa enigmática figura de Rin, se trataba de planes hechos adrede por el destino para molestarlo con burlas.

Se enfadó cuando no pudo quitarle ese uniforme húmedo, pero al final de la noche estuvo a punto de arrepentirse por desear tenerla sin ropa a su merced, porque cuando su deseo fue complacido, se sintió tan inmoral ante una niña dulce e inocente. La peor de todas las ironías era, sin duda, saber que el tiempo solo aumento su codicia por tenerla.

Una vez en la segunda planta, se detuvo ante la tercera puerta del pasillo, a la derecha, y se dispuso a abrirla intentando no titubear en sus acciones. Era complicado continuar con lo que hacía cuando su mente se dedicaba a cavilar sin alguna intención de detenerse.

Rin se encontraba sobre la cama, justo en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, sin los zapatos y una pequeña manta cubriéndole las piernas desnudas. La falda del vestido se había levantado ligeramente y aunque se le antojo atrayente, midió sus acciones para no apresurarse en lo que pretendía. El brazo izquierdo a un lado del cuerpo mientras que el derecho estaba doblado sobre el vientre femenino, y el rostro girado hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba parado Sesshōmaru.

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios al verla.

" _Esto no está nada bien."_

Ese molesto pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Él quería callarlo, pero inmediatamente esa voz volvía a escucharse a sus oídos, causando que solo se pusiera más nervioso.

Esforzándose en hacer caso omiso, cerró la puerta de un empujón sin girarse, para luego caminar simulando calma hasta la otra esquina de la habitación.

" _Estas a punto de hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron cuando niña."_

Molesto, se pasó la mano por el rostro.

" _Eso se llama violación."_

Con brusquedad, tomo el pañuelo negro que observo en la cómoda, volvió a girar y se acercó a la cama, subió a esta y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, sin dejar de cavilar.

¡Ella lo había provocado! Se suponía que debía comportarse adecuadamente a su edad, podría experimentar, Sesshōmaru soportaría aquello, pero que se entregara a cualquiera las veces que se le antojara era algo que no podía siquiera pensar, menos imaginarlo, porque ya era demasiada la molestia que lo poseía.

Se acercó y detuvo el rostro a escasos centímetros del de la joven durmiente cuando el color de esos labios, resaltado por el negro del antifaz que le había dejado puesto, produjo que un pensamiento fugaz pasara por su mente. Por un segundo pudo dejar de verla como una niña para observarla como mujer. Y aun así, su conciencia continuaba molestándolo al darse cuenta de que lo que iba a cometer estaba mal.

Quería dejar de pensar. Quería solo tomarla y complacerse con ese cuerpo para comprobarse a sí mismo que solo se trataba de mera atracción física, más le era difícil actuar porque extrañamente una minúscula parte de si no quería aceptar que después de eso debía dejar de atosigarla. Había sido el trato que se autoimpuso: tenerla una vez y alejarse para siempre.

Ahora que la sentía tan cerca, podía incluso dudar de su decisión.

¿Acaso no era solo obsesión por ese delicado cuerpo?

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el sentimiento de aflicción en ese momento. Entonces, cerró los ojos para liberar la mente, dejo ir las preocupaciones en un pesado y largo respiro.

Cuando volvió a dejar ver a sus ojos ámbares, la decisión brillaba en ellos.

Le pediría perdón luego, de todas formas, él se encargaría de hacer que ella disfrutara tanto o más que su propio cuerpo. No querría jamás verla suplicar que la dejara ir. Ni pensarlo.

Con cuidado, quito el objeto que no le permitía admirar el bello rostro femenino, la descubrió hermosa. De verdad, comprobaba que su transformación en mujer se dejaba ver con exactitud en los rasgos que adornaba el cuerpo inerte bajo su peso. Los labios rellenos contrastando con la piel blanca, las largas pestañas y el revuelto cabello expandido sobre la almohada, eran un intenso incentivo para no detenerse ahora.

Entre tantos pensamientos, sonrió socarrón cuando noto que todas las excusas que hallaba eran suficientes para no detenerse, y las buscaba apropósito.

Tomando el paño negro entre ambas manos, se encargó de cubrir nuevamente los ojos femeninos, levanto con suavidad la cabeza de Rin y unió los extremos detrás del cabello negro. Aprovechándose de esa situación, enredo los dedos entre tanto cabello revuelto, y acerco su rostro lo suficiente como para acariciar con su nariz la nariz de ella cual cachorro de can con su madre. Después, llevo un pulgar al labio inferior que resaltaba debido al color rosado y se le presentaba expuesto, lo oprimió para luego liberarlo.

Jamás hubiese previsto que él se quedaría prendado observando el movimiento de un labio, de una boca que se le antojaba besar, la misma que dejaba ver una brillante humedad en el brillo que ella se había colocado esa noche. Su Rin, seguramente no imagino que acabaría presa en aquella cama. Lo sentía por ella, pero él no quería continuar discutiendo con esa retorcida mentalidad que le incitaba a tenerla. Y no quería que ella lo rechazara. Por eso esta era la única opción que le quedaba.

Con precisión unió sus bocas y estas encajaron como si fueran dos piezas de puzle, sorbió lento el labio inferior rosado que antes había admirado. La sensación fue exquisita, era comparable a saborear una fresa, ella era dulce. Realizo el proceso una vez más sin cerrar los ojos, quería ver. La humedad de la boca femenina se mezcló con la suya y Sesshōmaru se vio obligado a detenerse. Extasiado, escondió el rostro en el cuello de la joven mientras se sostenía de ese agarre en el cabello de ella, buscaba calmarse.

¿Cómo seguir?

Un par de minutos eternos fueron los que utilizo para respirar, noto que ya podía pensar con claridad y se alejó de ese refugio en el cálido cuerpo de su pequeña. Volvió a observarla, y ella… inconsciente de todo la inocente.

Esta vez, con más calma, levanto una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, la acerco despacio a la frente femenina, y desde allí, comenzó a deslizarla sobre la piel de la joven. Se movió sobre el pómulo derecho, cuando toco la piel del cuello este se erizo, atravesó los montes que se alzaban en el pecho de Rin, justo en el medio para no tocarla de más y perder la paciencia. Pretendía al menos tomarla con delicadeza, aquella vez.

Cuando alcanzo la cadera escondida bajo ese vestido que le quedaba hermoso, pero estorbaba, se atrevió a ubicar la mano sobre el ombligo para continuar con caricias suaves alrededor de este. Le causaba morbo pensar que en poco tiempo estaría justo dentro de ese sitio, bajo su mano. Y recordar que la calidez de ella ya se había hecho presente en sus manos, le provocaba ansiedad.

Los muslos fueron su siguiente objetivo. Ya había notado lo firme de estos cuando la toco sin consentimiento en el bar. Pero ahora podía tomarse todos los lujos con ella. Descorrió la manta con la que la cubrió al llegar, y casi con urgencia, aun intentando moverse con cuidado, atrapo el muslo izquierdo, abarcándolo completamente con los dedos, realizando algo de presión al tocarlo, moviéndose sin rumbo fijo en un principio, aunque luego de levantar los ojos para mirar el rostro de ella, movió los dedos hacia arriba, colándose debajo del vestido. Ya lo hizo antes, pero no con el claro conocimiento de que podría pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera en aquellas caricias.

Rodeo el muslo con la mano y dirigió el pulgar a rozar la parte más íntima de aquel cuerpo, acercándose demasiado a los labios mayores de la feminidad que siempre estuvo prohibida para él. Extendió los dedos para sentirla más y los deslizo por completo sobre los labios mayores, sin dejar de observar el rostro femenino.

Sin darse cuenta de que se hallaba con la boca entreabierta y la lengua tocándole los dientes, ubico el pulgar sobre el monte de venus, entonces lo bajo desde allí, para detenerse en el cumulo de nervios que era el clítoris femenino. Al tocarlo con algo de presión, por acto reflejo, las piernas de Rin se contrajeron. Y él ya no quiso que estuviera dormida.

Con desanimo alejo los dedos, y se incorporó de la cama, buscando en la misma cómoda de antes un pequeño frasco de alcohol, el cual llevo a colocar debajo de la nariz de Rin. Al verla reaccionar, alejo de inmediato el contenido, para tener las manos libres y poseer las de ella que buscaban a tientas, por estar ciega y sin entender su alrededor. En el proceso, el largo cabello negro que Sesshōmaru mantenía atado, se liberó y cayó sobre el rostro de su víctima. Quizás, fue por mero instinto, pero ella se detuvo en los movimientos cuando sintió la cabellera acariciándole las mejillas, y arrugo la frente luego, al ponerse a pensar. Era la misma cualidad que hacia cuando era su alumna tiempo atrás.

Sorprendido, creyendo que ella contenía el pánico, decidió arriesgarse a comprobar que tanto lo podría despreciar.

Bajo el rostro despacio, deteniéndose cerca de la boca que respiraba aire agitadamente.

—Espero a que despertara ¡Que atento! —dijo de repente ella, con claro sarcasmo.

¿De que hablaba? Sesshōmaru no recordaba a que se refería.

De lo único que podía estar consiente era de que la tenía bajo su peso, y ella estaba despierta. ¡Claro! Era eso.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas —contesto con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

Todo se debía a lo último que él le había dicho antes de que ella se desmayara.

"— _Descuida. Esperare a que despiertes."_

—¡Oh! Soy tan afortunada de que esperara por mí, siendo un completo desconocido, esa simple acción hace que se reivindique de todas las malas acciones que pudiese cometer antes, incluso el hecho de secuestrarme, cuenta como una mala acción.

Eso sí lo sorprendió mucho. No por lo dicho, sino porque, a pesar de decirlo rápidamente y casi atropellándose con las palabras, nunca antes dijo tanto ante su presencia. Sonrió con un cierto tinte de orgullo de profesor en su interior. Que agradable era sentirse al fin con el poder para controlarla y no dejar que sea ella quien lo dominara.

Con algo más que solo nervios, se acercó hasta el oído de la joven, el izquierdo, para susurrar con malicia.

—Créame, señorita… Ninguna mala acción es tan importante como la que cometeré hoy aquí mismo… y contra mi mejor víctima.

Se reprendió mentalmente porque estuvo a punto de llamarla por su apellido como lo hacía en clases.

Ella pareció asustarse de verdad ante esta respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¿Soy solo un trofeo? —interrogo con la voz aguda.

¿Solo un trofeo?... De hecho, lo era. Si ella supiera.

Sesshōmaru no le respondió. Lo único que hizo fue respirar con calma, tocarla con la punta de la nariz y deslizar esta desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta rozarle la mejilla para al final ubicar su boca en la comisura de esos labios. Deposito un suave beso allí, pero impregnando humedad en su toque, recordando lo húmeda que había quedado su cama luego de que ella se mojara por la lluvia, cuando era adolescente. Deposito otro beso luego de ese, pero ahora lo hizo más abajo, rodeando la boca de labios rosados, para no besarla directamente, aunque se le antojaba.

Rin permaneció inerte, sin retorcerse, ni agitarse, al contrario, parecía estar calmándose con cada rose de la boca masculina. La respiración se volvió algo pesada pero continuaba suave.

Cuando ya había besado alrededor de los labios, y solo le quedaba continuar con este, opto por depositar un rápido toque en la punta de la nariz de Rin.

Ella bufo indignada, y aunque intento ocultar su comportamiento, fue demasiado tarde cuando el sonido escapo precisamente de su boca.

—Hmph.

No pudo evitarlo. Sesshōmaru rio con gracia, con el sonido seco rompiendo el silencio al obtener esa respuesta de su improvisada actuación. Jamás imagino que el tenerla en esa situación era motivo suficiente para reír.

La joven prisionera, busco liberarse, logrando que él le apresara las manos sobre su cabeza, sin siquiera molestarse en realizar tanta presión.

—Me pregunto, Rin, si de verdad quieres escapar de aquí, puesto que tus emociones nada tienen que ver con tus reacciones.

El pecho femenino se contrajo repentinamente al oír tal, y sin embargo, volvió a moverse con calma segundos después.

—Sé lo que pasara ¿Por qué resistirse en vano? —contesto ella como si nada.

El peli plata no supo interpretar lo que le provoco escuchar esa respuesta. Podría ser pena o excitación. Quizás, también culpa.

Se relamió los labios antes de decirle algo.

—Exacto…pequeña —susurro lo último.

Rin volvió el rostro hacia un lado, y contrajo los labios hasta formar una línea con ellos. Entonces, Sesshōmaru, observando el cuello expuesto, acerco su boca hasta él, deteniéndose antes de tocar esa vena que resaltaba en la piel. Su lengua vibro al recordar la sensación de tocarla allí.

—Prometo que no dolerá nada —dijo demasiado bajo, pero como estaba cerca del oído, pudo ser escuchado.

Y después de realizar una promesa más de las tantas que había hecho, cerró sus labios sobre el mismo sitio donde observo latir esa vena, presionándola con la lengua, y sorbiendo con precaución.

Él mantenía presas las manos femeninas, así que pudo notar como estas se contraían en puños respondiendo a los estragos que él hacía con su lengua.

Por ciertos segundos, sorbía con cuidado, por otros, acariciaba solo con ese musculo suave que poseía en su boca, recorriéndola por entero y presionando en los puntos necesarios como para que ella contrajera las piernas. Él casi podía sentir cada pulsación que emitía el interior de Rin.

El que estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que sus acciones podían cometer en el cuerpo de ella, no significaba que fuera inmune a lo que ese mismo cuerpo, sin tocarlo ni un poco, podía acometer en el suyo.

Sesshōmaru era consciente de que su miembro se hallaba duro, atrapado en sus pantalones y siendo torturado por la bragueta de este. El simple hecho de pensar en el cálido interior de Rin, hacía que doliera cada segundo que pasaba sin tomarla. Había soñado tanto ese momento.

—¡Ah!

El grito de ella lo volvió a la realidad. Entonces, dejo de torturarla con labios y lengua, pero antes de retirarse del cuello, lo recorrió utilizando solo los dientes, arrastrándolos sin morderla sobre la piel rosada.

Satisfecho de aquella porción mínima de piel, se trasladó hasta los senos escondidos por la copa del vestido. El movimiento hizo que le molestara mucho tener puesto el pantalón, por lo que sin tener otra opción, libero una de las manos que mantenía atrapadas, para poder abrirse la bragueta y dar un poco de espacio a su hinchado miembro. Cuando volvió a ubicar los dedos sobre la muñeca femenina se dio cuenta de que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde la había dejado.

" _Oh, mi pequeña."_ Pensó, con las palabras apunto de escapar de su garganta. Se preguntaba en que momento exacto de su vida se había vuelto tan voluble.

Con la respiración pesada, y la boca entreabierta, descendió sobre el seno izquierdo, ubico los labios en la cúspide de este, sorbió con delicadeza. Ella respondió con un ahogado gemido, satisfaciendo las expectativas que Sesshōmaru tenía de esa noche. El corazón de Rin latió desbocado bajo los dientes que él arrastraba sobre la tela negra, sin llegar a morder. Cuando se cansó de prestar atención solo a uno, fue por el seno derecho. Se mantuvo así durante varios minutos, disfrutando de oír los sonidos que escapaban de ella, esos que intentaba ahogar en la almohada y los que sofocaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si solo podía provocar aquello con la ropa de por medio, él quería saber lo que causaría tocarla sin ese estorbo.

Tomándose el atrevimiento de ir mas allá de los límites que ella le podría imponer, movió las muñecas de ella hasta tenerlas junto a las caderas femeninas, y libero una, con cierta precaución, para atrapar entre sus dedos las tiras del vestido y deslizarlas a un lado de los hombros, alcanzo luego los brazos, llegando a donde podía empujar la copa del vestido y descubrir los senos desnudos de Rin.

La piel que quedo expuesta cuando el vestido fue removido hasta la cintura, se erizo en contraste con el aire que transitaba, y bajo la observación constante de Sesshōmaru. Se suponía que no debía ser normal sentirse cómoda bajo los ojos de alguien desconocido. Lo comprendía.

En esta ocasión, olvido apresar de nuevo la muñeca que había liberado, estaba demasiado concentrado en admirar porciones sensibles del cuerpo con el que soñaba demasiado seguido desde que se alejó de ella, deslumbrado al observar una vez más la cicatriz que descendía desde el hombro.

Ubico los dedos sobre el seno izquierdo y lo abarco, tocando el erizado pezón con la palma de la mano.

Rin, que se mantuvo inerte hasta ahora, se sobresaltó al sentirlo, atrayendo los ojos dorados hacia su sonrojado rostro. Entonces, Sesshōmaru inicio un lento masaje con la mano que mantenía sobre ella.

Lo único malo de esa situación era que la suavidad del seno de Rin, el pezón duro rosándole la palma de la mano, y el modo en que se contraían las facciones del rostro femenino, hacían que quisiera tomarla ahora mismo, sin preámbulos, pues su endurecido miembro clamaba atención, y sin embargo, la única satisfacción suficiente que él obtendría de aquello, era estar dentro de ella. Todo este preámbulo que realizaba era para satisfacerla solamente a ella.

En cuanto el agudo gemido escapo de la garganta femenina, el peli plata ubico su boca sobre la de ella y la beso. Ella era la única que podía hacerlo perder el control, y la única boca que había deseado besar como nadie, era la de ella. No lo había hecho antes porque sabía que su debilidad eran los labios, y si hubiera besado esos cuando tuvo la oportunidad tiempo atrás, ella no habría abandonado su cama sin que él la tomara, aun a pesar de que fuera una niña.

Enredo ambas lenguas con suavidad, pero con cierta exigencia en cada movimiento, mezclo los fluidos de los dos, aprovechándose de que ella no se negara, y saboreo lo agridulce de esa cavidad bucal.

Mientras su mente se debatía entre ocuparse de ese beso y no descuidar las manos hábiles de esa mujer, se decidió por dejar libre la muñeca que aun apresaba, y fue a masajear el otro seno. Definitivamente, había sido una buena decisión, porque cuando los pechos de Rin se vieron victimas de su atención, ella gimió en cada roce de labios y lenguas, sin mencionar que sus uñas acabaron por incrustarse en los brazos de Sesshōmaru, como si clamara piedad.

Él se encargó de grabarse por completo cada detalle de la traviesa lengua femenina, antes de despegar los labios, para darle un poco de respiro y concentrarse en sorber el cuello de ella, buscando dejar una marca. Dejo de masajear los pechos firmes, y se sujetó del borde de la cama para moverse más hacía atrás.

No pudiendo evitarlo, subió el borde del vestido, enrollándolo en la cintura, dejando descubierto incluso el ombligo de Rin, lo próximo que la piel de ella pudo experimentar fue la humedad de la boca masculina sobre su vientre, besándola con parsimonia. Esto hizo que ella arrastrara las sabanas y tirara la cabeza hacía atrás, retorciéndose.

Él, extasiado con estar tan cerca de ella, tan próximo a tomarla, sentía que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho. Sonaba tan cursi y tan cierto, no había otro modo de explicar lo que sentía.

Atrapo las tiras de las bragas, y las empujo acabando de desnudar por completo ese cuerpo ante sus ojos dorados que querían verlo todo.

Cuando la ropa interior se enredó en los tobillos femeninos, se vio obligado a incorporarse para quitársela, notando de inmediato los beneficios de tal acción puesto que en cuanto volvió la vista hacia ella, se le reseco la boca al admirar sin restricciones una vez más el cuerpo de esa mujer.

Trago saliva dos veces antes de colocarse sobre ella, avanzando sin detener la inspección de los ojos brillantes como fuego, relamiéndose los dientes y labios al dejarse caer encima del pecho de Rin, donde la pesada respiración de ella causaba que este subiera y bajara precipitadamente. Sesshōmaru sonrió satisfecho al sentir, pero no contento con solo eso, se esmeró en acariciar la barbilla femenina con la punta de su nariz, causando que la piel de ella se erizara.

En este punto, la camisa puesta estaba estorbando mucho, aunque no más que el pantalón que traía puesto, así que sin moverse demasiado de donde estaba, porque era justo donde más ansiaba estar, hizo su ropa interior a un lado para liberar su miembro, y que este pudiera frotarse contra el muslo de ella, buscando satisfacerse. Con todo esto, Sesshōmaru no se quedó quieto, quería más. Mientras su boca cargada de lascivia y la lengua traviesa que esta ocultaba, se dispuso a besar hombro, clavícula, entre tanto una mano se perdía en la anatomía del abdomen, ascendiendo hasta el seno, acariciando con cuidado, recorriendo el brazo y adueñándose de la mano cuyos dedos se sostenían de las sabanas.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la tomaba de la mano, y continuo impactada cuando él alzo su pequeña mano para depositarla en un fuerte tórax, cubierta de una tela suave donde botones mantenían unida la camisa. Una afligida respiración se le escapo cuando comprendió la invitación que le estaba haciendo.

Sin palabras, estaba pronunciando _quítame la camisa, cariño._ Y Rin, que se lo imagino con esa voz suave hablándole bajito al oído, no pudo negarse con ninguna palabra, porque estas no salían de su torpe garganta.

Esos dedos que él había empujado y colocado sobre los botones, fueron acompañados por los de la otra pequeña mano de ella, que nerviosa estaba lanzándose a ese juego peligroso que consistía en dejarse usar por un desconocido.

Entre los obstáculos que le había impuesto, que eran no ver, distraerla con esos labios, y tocarla con esas manos que se prendían de ese vestido enrollado en la cintura, Rin cometió muchas torpezas en esa insulsa tarea. Además de todo, lo agitado de su corazón no podía transmitirle tranquilidad, y ella se perdía, olvidada que movimiento debía hacer en cuanto terminaba con uno.

—¿Tienes problemas con eso, cariño?

Sin quitar los labios del lóbulo de la oreja de Rin, Sesshōmaru se atrevió a burlarse. No obtuvo respuesta, ella suspiro y siguió con el último botón que le quedaba.

Al sentir abierta la camisa, él la hizo a un lado para luego dejarse caer sobre ella, y al fin pegar las pieles de ambos. Cuando los pezones endurecidos se incrustaron en su pecho, sintió que su miembro podría terminar ahora mismo con toda aquella diversión, así que se decidió por acabar de un modo más satisfactorio para los dos.

Él sabía que ella no querría mostrarle la espalda, y aunque quisiera demasiado poseerla desde atrás, observando las marcas, no le obligaría a pasar por eso, pues ella no lo permitiría. Hacer eso sería tomarse atribuciones en exceso.

Recurriendo a algo más sencillo, pero no por eso menos exquisito en cuanto al placer, con sus rodillas abrió las piernas femeninas, luego deposito una mano bajo la rodilla izquierda, entre tanto la otra mano se enredaba en el cabello revuelto, para sostenerse y tener un cable que lo conectara a la tierra, ubico su cuerpo justo en el centro de ella, y empujo.

El corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, corriendo el extraño riesgo de salírsele por la boca, con una sensación de dolor y tristeza invadiendo lentamente su sistema porque había osado cometer aquello.

En cuanto realizo ese mínimo movimiento con las caderas, se introdujo en ella como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo, la humedad que la invadía era demasiada, tan exquisita y cálida. De haber sabido que aquello lo llenaría como nada, y que le cerraría los ojos del mundo para que la viera únicamente a ella, convirtiéndolo en un adicto de esa carne, quizás hubiera secuestrado a esa joven adolescente para hacerla suya mucho tiempo atrás. No era normal sentir que la adrenalina y el dolor se mezclaban en su ser, ni que esto lo empujaría a querer permanecer allí por siempre.

En el momento en que de su boca escapo un quejido ronco, supo que se había convertido en un hombre vulnerable a ella. Se trataba de ella, nadie más había podido causar que sintiera tanto como ahora. Ya no podría volver a relacionarse con una mujer sin pensar en la que se retorcía de placer bajo su peso. Era como el mejor desafío que se había impuesto, el de explorar la anatomía de esa joven, para luego acabar dentro de ella.

Rin se arqueo contra él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e incrustando las uñas en los hombros de Sesshōmaru. Él hubiera preferido ver sus ojos llenos de deseo al introducirse en su cuerpo, pero aun existía la posibilidad de que no quisiera saberlo cerca.

Aceptando que se había rendido a perder todo su autocontrol y lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad por hacer esto, dejo caer su cuerpo, unió las frentes de ambos, y cuando volvió a moverse dentro del interior femenino y caliente, permitiendo que los sonidos escaparan de su garganta.

La respiración de los dos era pesada, y por lo cerca que estaban, el aire que exhalaban acababa mezclándose. Rin gimoteo como si fuera a llorar y escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino, abrazándose a él con posesividad, como si le perteneciera y no quisiera soltarlo.

" _Nunca he sentido tanto, pequeña."_ Estuvo a punto de decir. _"Solo tú puedes hacerme sentir esto."_

Pero se obligó a mantener los labios sellados, y continuo moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella.

Estaba seguro de que ella casi no podía respirar, que quería moverse también para tocar, que la desesperación la traspasaba porque aquello era desquiciante, una tortura, pero él la abrazaba tan fuerte y la tenía atrapada contra la cama sin poder evitar hacerlo. Lo único que quizás podía lamentar era ir tan lento, pero eso hacía que el momento se extendiera. Tal vez, querría matarlo por tratarla de ese modo, pero Sesshōmaru podía asegurar que ella gozaba más de eso que él mismo.

Lo único que Sesshōmaru podía hacer era mover las caderas, apenas si se despegaba del cuerpo de Rin. Realmente delicioso. En ese momento, con los ojos cerrados deseo que el mañana nunca llegara.

… …

Pese a que habían pasado más de cinco días, él no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos momentos, ni mucho menos podía olvidar el minuto en que se introducía centímetro a centímetro en el útero de Rin.

Las sensaciones no se olvidaban, y la tentación de cometer de nuevo esas escenas se le presentaba a cada minuto. Sin mencionar, que lo más repetitivo en su mente era la voz de Rin pronunciando su nombre.

Sesshōmaru permaneció atónito luego de que al llegar a la culminación del acto, ella dijera su nombre, en un fuerte gemido y se estirara como un mínimo buscando de que sostenerse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que al oírla, la respiración se le volvió errática, la visión se le nublo y realizo demasiada presión en el muslo que sostenía, dejando seguramente una marca notoria.

Escucharla fue la realización de las fantasías que lo perseguían, y fue la causa de que él terminara derramándose con entera intención dentro de ella.

Después de que ella se desmayara en esa cama, la regreso, o más bien, la abandono en un hotel cercano. Recordaba que los minutos que le tomo vestirla luego de limpiarla, fueron los más molestos. Su conciencia continuaba discutiendo con su persona traviesa.

Escucharla decir aquello, produjo que en verdad fuera difícil decidir qué hacer, como actuar después de secuestrarla cual ladrón y tomarla casi a la fuerza.

Pero al final, tomo la salida más fácil, la del cobarde. Cuando la dejo a salvo, huyo como un completo indiferente a ella.

Era oficial. Ya no tenía remedio.

… …

Hace días que la observaba. Su ex pequeña, que se había convertido en mujer, fue a trabajar como si nada, sin imaginarse que era víctima de observación y que quien la vigilaba, ardía de celos al pensar que hoy ella podría marcharse con otro hombre.

Era una posibilidad. Nadie le dijo que le pertenecía, ni que era una norma eso de no relacionarse sexualmente con alguien, ni siquiera sabía quién era su secuestrador. Quizás, pensaba que era un canalla.

Estaba enloqueciendo de tanto pensar. Pero… ¡ella lo nombro! Significaba que pensaba en él. ¿Lo habría reconocido? No, de lo contrario lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Ella no se quedaría callada.

Demasiadas cavilaciones hacia que se sintiera impotente, no podía saber que parte era la única que le quedaba del profesor que era antes de conocerla.

Tantos años habían transcurrido, y a pesar de todo el tiempo, continuaba pensando que todo se inició cuando la directora la presento en su aula de clases. Si ella no hubiera asistido ese día, existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera diferente.

—Señor, su bebida.

Fue la voz de una empleada del bar la que lo volvió a la realidad.

Cuando la miro directamente, descubrió que esta se hallaba inclinada hacia él, con la bebida en una bandeja, y enseñándole el escote que traiga puesto.

Sesshōmaru bufo por lo bajo porque esta era una más de las tantas mujeres que se le ofrecían al reconocerlo como hombre. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no perdiera el tiempo con él, pero prefirió callar y no darle motivo a que continuará insistiendo. Tomo la copa cargada, y volvió su mirada a algo más interesante para que ella notara la indiferencia y se marchara.

Lo dicho, ya no podía pensar con claridad luego de esa noche días atrás, no podía darles un mínimo de atención a las mujeres, ninguna se comparaba a Rin. Admitía que no quería a ninguna otra, que nadie podía llenarlo como esa joven. Estaba perdido.

… …

La vio volver con el uniforme de trabajo puesto, y colocarse detrás de la barra para servir tragos. No entendía como ella podía acabar en un trabajo como ese, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta el miedo que poseía a relacionarse con otros hombres… que no fueran él.

Los celos aumentaban a cada hora que pasaba y con cada sujeto acercándose a la barra para hablar de cualquier tontería con ella. Eran muchos los que recibían una mirada de soberbia, y pocos los que lograban robarle una sonrisa.

Se veía hermosa, con ese color rojo en los labios y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, dejando que varios mechones cayeran sobre su rostro. Era demasiado, no lo soportaría toda la noche. Ella era mucho como para irse con cualquiera de esos hombres… Y él rogando internamente que no se marchara con nadie.

En ciertos momentos, la observaba beber de alguna bebida alcohólica. ¡Que tonta! Así podrían drogarla para llevársela a donde quisieran, tal cual lo había hecho él.

¡Oh! Sesshōmaru perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al verla charlar muy animada con el joven que servía a su lado, el mismo que estuvo a punto de besar antes de que se topara con él.

Era normal, tenía que hablar con alguien, relacionarse con otras personas, hablar con sus amigos y vivir como una persona comun. El único que sobraba era precisamente Sesshōmaru. Pese a saberlo, no era fácil verla hacer aquellas cosas con otro.

¿Acaso, él no debía alejarse? Claro, ahora lo recordaba. Ese había sido el trato, lo estaba rompiendo con estas acciones.

Encontrándose ya agobiado, volvió a beber de su copa. Debía marcharse antes de que sucediera algo que tuviera que ver con él.

Se incorporó con pesadez, dejo el dinero bajo la copa, y se arregló el cuello de la camisa con los dedos antes de dirigirse a la salida.

No se atrevió a mirar hacia la barra, solo dejo caer su abundante cabello negro para que ella no lo reconociera.

Estaba predicho, no podía continuar con toda esa escena montada. Ya había cumplido lo que por tanto tiempo deseo, tenía que cumplir la otra parte del trato ahora.

Bajo los escasos escalones que lo separaba del resto del local, manteniéndolo oculto en la penumbra, y fue hacia las puertas de ingreso.

Un extraño pálpito en el pecho empezó a molestarlo cuando más próximo estaba. Quería voltear, lo sabía. Pero se mantuvo inerte ante sus deseos, y se dispuso a mover el vidrio que lo separaba del exterior. En cuanto levanto el brazo, una pequeña mano se interpuso en su camino, entorpeciendo su intento.

—Disculpe —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Se giró a un lado para continuar pero la mente se le cerró ante las palabras cuando descubrió lo que lo había detenido.

Rin estaba de pie a su lado, con el brazo en alto tocando el vidrio, el rostro ladeado y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

¡Hmph!… ese destino irónico continuaba burlándose de él, y lo estaba haciendo justo ahora.

… …

… …

Ok… sip. Es el final de este capítulo.

Juro que lo intente subir hace un par de días, pero todo se interponía para hacerlo. Entonces, me vi obligada a luchar contra viento y marea.

Y… eso es todo.

No gastare muchas palabras en disculpas. Saben que terminare esto, no se preocupen.

Por cierto, solo falta un capitulo.

Besos. Como siempre, _**es un placer.**_

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**_

 **Tatuaje**

" _ **No hay nada que pueda hacer."**_

Rin estaba allí, frente a él, acorralándolo y dejando al descubierto todas sus pesadillas.

Estaba perdido, no podía hacer nada para borrar aquello.

Los ojos marrones claros que él había apreciado admirar, lo veían con una expresión de horror. Podía imaginar todas las ideas y posibilidades que pasaban por la mente femenina, ideas que explicaran el porqué de todo, especialmente, el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar.

Se merecía que ella lo despreciara, por más que eso significara la realización de su sueño más oscuro. Ya no podía deshacerlo.

… …

Los ojos claros que antes brillaban con un tono triste, y ocasionaban que Sesshōmaru sintiera muchos pesares mentales, ahora no hacían más que aumentar cada sensación de desconcierto que poseía al mismo exprofesor. Él, querría saber que era lo que contenía esa mente turbada de Rin, porque no le bastaba con saber lo que demostraban esas orbes claras, sino que ansiaba comprobar que tan lejos había llegado ese daño que causo en unas decisiones irrevocables años atrás. Su pobre y frágil Rin se veía perdida ahora mismo. Y lo peor era saber que quizás él no podría salvarla en esta ocasión.

Los segundos transcurrieron con lenta agonía para Sesshōmaru, torturando la poca paciencia que contenía, amenazando con realizar una acción que resultara inadecuada para la fragilidad de esa joven. No quería que huyera, ni que desapareciera de la visión de sus ojos como lo hacía en cada sueño que lo perseguía en las noches. No obstante, su cuerpo se sentía pesado dificultando que pudiera moverse con normalidad y pensara con raciocinio para hallar el modo correcto de acercarse a ella.

Rin, continuaba frente a él, al parecer, sin dejar de buscar una explicación a su presencia. Casi podía ver los engranes del pensamiento femenino moviéndose a una velocidad sin igual. Los suyos propios se veían atascados en el proceso de buscar una solución.

De pronto, la mirada de la joven cambio, la vio pestañear varias veces hasta que ella pudo observarlo como si se tratara de algo real, volviendo en sí. Pero, no supo descifrar si aquello podía declararse una buena actitud, porque al verlo como tal, ella lo reconoció como el mismo hombre que luego de aprovecharse de su inocencia, la abandono arrojándola al desperdicio de la sociedad mundana y desprotegida ante la auto tortura que su propia mente se realizaba. No estuvo cuando ella más lo requería.

Un claro y nítido cobarde.

… …

En un movimiento torpe, ella retrocedió un paso y se disponía a girar, cuando movido por inercia, Sesshōmaru la detuvo sujetándola del brazo derecho, en un agarre fuerte y preciso. Rin, reaccionando como si ese tacto fuera el mismo fuego que poseían los ojos ámbares, intento alejarse, tirando de su brazo, sin prever que tropezaría con unas sillas ubicadas detrás.

Él la soltó cuando la vio respirando con pesadez, apoyándose en la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas, y escondiendo la mirada de todos los presentes que la perseguían con ojos acusadores.

Rápidamente, quien Sesshōmaru supuso que era el gerente, se acercó a ambos, dirigiéndole especialmente a ella una mirada represiva.

—Por favor, podrían explicar lo que sucede, o me podrían complacer en solucionar sus temas personales fuera de este local —dijo, haciendo énfasis en cada silaba, recibiendo de inmediato la dura mirada de Sesshōmaru por tratarlo como si fuera cualquier otro pretendiente de Rin. Algo que realmente lo fastidiaba.

—No se preocupe —respondió con calma, llevando los dedos a acomodarse el saco, simulando que no le causaba ninguna molestia lo que sucedía, pero sin quitar los ojos del rostro cargado de impresión de Rin, quien se dejaba ver con la mente perdida en algo lejano—. Me marchare de inmediato —concluyo totalmente serio.

—Bien. En ese caso… —el sujeto que hacía de gerente, se giró hacia Rin para hablarle específicamente a ella—… le suplico señorita Kuro que regrese a su trabajo —acabo de decir y volteo para marcharse cuando la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

—Si me permites… preferiría acompañar a… —se detuvo, y alzo los ojos encontrándose con los dorados que no perdían detalle de ella. Estos la vieron más calmada, frágil pero provocadora.

Sesshōmaru se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba ocasionar esa niña en él, que sin saberlo, caía rendido ante cualquier mínima demostración de altanería.

—Comprendo —se escuchó la voz de ese hombre que recibió la soberbia mirada del ojidorado al irrumpir en sus pensamientos—. Retírese de inmediato y no olvide llevarse la compañía masculina, que estorba en la atención del local —musito en un tono engreído y esta vez se marchó sin que nada lo detuviera.

El exprofesor le siguió con la mirada, y no supo si maldecir esa acción de dejarlo solo con Rin, o agradecer el estar lejos de una persona tan estúpida.

Cuando recordó en compañía de quien se hallaba, se dignó a observarla conteniendo el mismo rostro de antes, pues internamente no sabía que sería lo que seguiría ahora. Ya estaba al descubierto. Lo último en lo que pensaría era en que Rin quisiera quedarse otro minuto más junto a él.

Ella no se mantuvo con la mirada oculta, como esperaría que actuara la misma niña que había conocido tiempo atrás, sino que se incorporó en su sitio, permaneciendo con la espalda recta y presentándose como una persona diferente. Una mujer que podía hacerle frente.

Ahora la veía con mucha más precisión que en esa noche que la había observado detrás de un antifaz. Sin ese estorbo, podía apreciar los ojos femeninos puestos en él, lo blanco de ese rostro, y lo salvaje de ese cabello revuelto situado sobre ambos senos, alzándose en cada bocanada de aire que ella tomaba.

—Bien —susurro con dulce voz colándose en sus cavilaciones—. Lo acompañare afuera, señor Sesshōmaru.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta sin girarse, y sin tener la posibilidad de ver el asombro en las facciones de él, que sintió recibir un golpe bajo al escucharla hablar de esa manera. Ese título de _señor_ construyo un muro gigante entre los dos con la rapidez con la que se escapaba el aire de sus pulmones.

Si. La había provocado.

… …

La brisa fría de la calle removió su cabello haciendo que algunas mechas le cayeran sobre el rostro, incitando a que aumentara su impaciencia por esforzarse en aparentar calma.

Rin avanzo varios pasos fuera del local, deteniéndose frente al coche negro que se hallaba ante la vereda y obstaculizaba su caminar. Se la vio contrariada, como si se debatiera entre quedarse allí de espaldas a él o dignarse a discutir lo sucedido.

Sesshōmaru se obligó a permanecer a varios pasos de distancia, impasible. Al fin de cuentas, a pesar de ser él quien se debía esforzar en actuar, ella demostraba estar más afectada aun.

Debía entenderlo, pues era a ella a quien le habían ocurrido tantas cosas por su causa.

Por un momento, la noche se volvió más sombría que lo comun. Justo en el mismo instante en que Rin se giró a mirarlo con ojos cargados de tristeza y neutros de emociones. Él fue consciente de lo que significaba esa extraña sombra, era reproche por desaparecer sin explicación.

Ella frunció los labios con impaciencia, luego desvió la mirada y busco un punto más fácil de admirar que no fuera el rostro de ojos dorados.

—Lamento… demorarlo, profesor… pero… —justo allí, se trabo con las palabras y sus labios vibraron con temor al no saber que decir. Entonces su dulce voz se apagó para los oídos atentos de Sesshōmaru, quien la observo frágil y molesta consigo misma.

—Al contrario —respondió, cortando en el segundo, cualquier pensamiento que ella pudiera tener—, lamento ser yo quien este causándote demoras en el trabajo.

¡Mentira! No lo lamentaba.

Rápidamente, sin dudar lo que quería decir, y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Rin le hablo de nuevo.

—¿De verdad…lo lamenta? —continuaba sin mirarlo, con la visión detenida en uno de los botones de la camisa que él llevaba puesta— Porque… de lamentarlo sinceramente… no estaría aquí —y a continuación, como si sintiera miedo, levanto los ojos para enfocarlos en el rostro masculino—. Sino, lejos como todos estos años… profesor.

Sesshōmaru, fue consciente de que ella quería provocar ese golpe que sintió recibir en el estómago. Había dolido escuchar la verdad de los labios de su víctima más preciada. Porque… era la única manera en que ella podría verse, y él sabía que Rin lo culpaba, y señalaba como si de un criminal se tratara.

¿Qué decirle? Con que ella dijera tal cosa, era necesario comprender que lo siguiente seria marcharse. No obstante, transcurrieron varios minutos y Rin continuaba allí, esperando una respuesta que la complaciera.

—Te había dicho… —él abrió su boca, quiso decirle y explicarle lo que quizás no sería suficiente razón para sus actos, pero las palabras, no eran encontradas—… hace tanto tiempo que… —le era difícil decir lo que deseaba, y lo que en su mente tenía tan claro.

—Olvídelo —le corto ella, sin mirarlo otra vez—. Márchese por favor.

Ante esa fallida escena de enfrentamiento, Sesshōmaru no supo describir si lo que sentía era molestia o pena, si era necesario simular indiferencia o reaccionar de modo dramático. De cualquier forma, a la única persona a la que iba dirigida su molestia era a sí mismo, y la pena se debía a la vergüenza que no era la suficiente para que ocultara su rostro de esa joven. No podía, porque precisamente ahora, lo más interesante de admirar y apreciar era ella. ¿Cómo podría perder la oportunidad de verla? Había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con tenerla tan cerca de su presencia, como para que ahora se marchara sin voltear.

Si la prueba que se le presentaba se debía a la demostración de lo egoísta o hipócrita que podía ser, prefería aceptar que lo predominaba el sentimiento de egoísmo. Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era olvidarse de la idea de alejarse, y actuar siguiendo el mero instinto que le dictaba no dejar ir a esa mujer.

Ella, que no volvió a levantar la mirada, y dejándose ver realmente perturbada, lo único que hizo fue alizar la falda de su uniforme, bajando el rostro hasta que este quedara cubierto por los mechones de su cabello, y se disponía a girar con la intención de regresar a su trabajo, sin siquiera dirigir una última mirada a esa pesadilla suya que ahora era real.

Sesshōmaru no lo dudo. No podía digerir la idea de que ella se marchara como algo tangible. Así que, antes de que Rin pusiera un pie dentro del bar, en un par de zancadas que lo ubico lo necesariamente cerca de ella, la tomo de la muñeca y, prácticamente a la fuerza, la arrastro hasta su coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la dejo caer en el asiento. Sin darle tiempo a procesar lo que ocurría, subió al asiento del piloto y encendió el coche.

Podría ser lo último que alguien pensara en esa situación, pero antes de marcharse ambos, él la miro, y le ordeno:

—Colócate el cinturón, Rin.

Ella, que estaba entretenida sobando la muñeca de la cual él la había sujetado, lo observo como si estuviera loco, como si el colmo del momento fuera que le dijera tal cosa.

Era obvio que ella quería decirle algo, porque sus labios vibraban sin dejar ir palabra alguna. Quizás, por lo agitada que estaba y lo impactada de esa acción, no era posible que hablara hasta calmarse.

Y viendo que no se atrevería a hacerle caso, a Sesshōmaru se le antojo arrojarse sobre ella para colocarle el cinturón él mismo. Sin embargo, también noto que aquello seria aprovecharse demasiado de la paciencia que el destino le estaba regalando, así que, optando por permanecer impasible en su asiento, puso en marcha el coche y se alejó del bar.

… …

Durante el trayecto, lo único que se podía escuchar era la pesada respiración de la joven y los molestos pensamientos que volvían a perturbarlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?... Sin duda, estaba a punto de volver a caer en el mismo abismo que significaba perderse en las limitaciones de la personalidad de Rin. Y realmente, no tenía idea de cómo sucederían las cosas a continuación si solo se dedicaba a forzarla a ir con él. Pero, ante casos urgentes, medidas desesperadas.

No podía negar que ese pensamiento lo declaraba totalmente egoísta. Ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para reivindicarse. El pecado de interesarse en su alumna había quedado tatuado en él ese instante en que se atrevió a mirarla desnuda.

Y ahora, que recordaba esa ocasión, un extraño e intenso cosquilleo le recorría las encías imaginando lo que sería volver a admirarla de tal forma.

Definitivamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que el intento de poder pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque fuera por última vez.

… …

… …

Rin sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, y no se debía a la felicidad o emoción, sino a la desesperación que la embargaba por encontrarse en una situación como esa.

¡Sesshōmaru estaba allí! Poder decirse tal cosa era suficiente para comprender el porqué de su estado, por qué no podía actuar con normalidad, y el motivo de que se hallara desesperada ante el hecho de desconocer lo que proseguiría ahora.

Ella no sabía a donde la estaba llevando ese hombre que se había tomado el atrevimiento de aparecer en su vida como si nada de su pasado hubiese ocurrido. Y lamentablemente, no podía concentrarse y lograr la calma suficiente para preguntarle.

Además, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo de vez en cuando para comprobar que tan real era, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el camino que estaban tomando.

Estaba llegando al punto en que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus oídos comenzaban a zumbar. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un ataque de pánico. Y este no era el mejor momento para volver a ellos.

" _Es Sesshōmaru, Rin. ¿De qué otra manera podrías reaccionar?"_ —Le pregunto con voz preocupada su otra personalidad, y agrego exaltada— " _¡Él está allí!"_

Si. Él estaba allí, y ella estaba a punto de desmayarse.

" _Que actuación más patética."_

 _Muy patética_ se dijo ella. En última instancia, no creía que algo peor podría pasar si se dejaba caer inconsciente.

Lo miro con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, sin fuerzas para mantener la postura, y logro hablarle con la última gota de conciencia que le quedaba.

—Sesshōmaru…

… …

Cuando hubo despertado, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, si no que se enfocó en recobrar calma y evitar que sus extremidades se sintieran lánguidas. Fue moviendo los dedos de ambas manos, mientras respiraba con suavidad, y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que fuera que encontrara a su alrededor, además de no pensar con tanta rapidez y ser víctima de otro ataque de pánico.

Se hallaba sobre una superficie suave y fría, blanda como si se tratara del sofá de su departamento. Algo imposible.

Deslizo los dedos hasta depositarlos sobre su pecho, se aseguró de tener puesto su uniforme, y comprobó que definitivamente estaba en un sofá.

Separo los labios para poder aspirar aire con más libertad, antes de tener el valor necesario para observar lo que la rodeaba.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vislumbro fue un techo blanco, las luces estaban apagadas, y la escasa luz que ingresaba por la ventana le provoco pensar que estaba en su departamento.

No podía ser posible.

Levanto la cabeza con pesadez, alcanzo a ver cortinas rojas, rosas del mismo color que estaban sobre la mesita de cristal a un lado de ella, un portarretrato donde estaba el rostro de Jimenji, Shippo y Sango. Continúo observando y su inspección se detuvo en el sillón de color caoba que no se encontraba precisamente vacío. Las cortinas fueron removidas debido a un poco de viento y la luz le regalo la visión del rostro pulcro y serio de Sesshōmaru, inerte en su sitio, ocupado en observarla con precisión.

Un sobresalto la recorrió cuando sintió los ojos dorados que la detallaban con tanta atención. Se incorporó rápidamente en su sitio y extendió el brazo para encender una lámpara.

Efectivamente, estaban en su departamento.

—¿Cómo… ingreso? —se escuchó aguda y agitada.

Sesshōmaru ni siquiera se movió, mantuvo esa pose impasible y la mirada de soberbia que poseía. Al parecer, tomaba su tiempo en pensar esa respuesta.

—Las llaves estaban en tu bolsillo.

Por reflejo, llevo una mano a recorrer sus bolsillos, a ambos lados de esa falda que odiaba. No encontró las llaves allí.

Para asegurarse de que no mentía, recorrió nuevamente la estancia con la mirada, y descubrió lo que buscaba, a un lado del sillón que ocupaba él.

—¿Desconfías de mí? —escucho que le dijo.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Como si la respuesta fuera obvia— ¡Me secuestro!

Al oírla, él cerró los ojos, mostrándose fastidiado de escuchar algo que era verdad.

Rin no lograba comprenderlo.

—Solo quería… —comenzó pero se detuvo súbitamente.

—¿Qué quería… profesor?

—Ya no soy tu profesor, Rin.

—Lo era… la última vez que lo vi.

La mirada que ella le dirigió, fue hecha para provocar. Estaba molesta, no tenía por qué simular tranquilidad.

" _¿No crees que se ve hermoso?"_ Susurro de repente una voz interna.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó al oír tan cosa. Y su conciencia le ordeno que se concentrara.

En respuesta a lo que había dicho, recibió una mirada molesta y… ¿triste? ¿Por qué razón el estaría triste? Él lo había provocado todo.

—Quiero hablar —informo.

—Yo no —contesto ella.

—No quiero discutir.

—Yo sí.

Él tenso la mandíbula al escucharla.

—Me largo —sentencio repentinamente, y a continuación se incorporó de su asiento.

Rin sintió que eso ya lo había vivido.

—¡No! —Lo detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta— Por favor.

Dudando de sus acciones, Sesshōmaru giro sobre sus talones y la miro directamente, ella se había levantado del sofá y estaba de pie haciéndole frente.

—Quiero saber… —internamente, Rin se incito a decir eso, temblando de expectativa y sin levantar la vista—… porque razón… —le era difícil hablar—… se fue.

No quería verlo a la cara. Justo ahora volvía a sentirse tan frágil y desprotegida ante su presencia.

Demostrando que estaba nerviosa, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro un segundo para después volver a rehuirle la mirada. Lo vio con los ojos brillantes, como si solo ella fuera su centro de atención. Y le causo temor el hecho de sentir que volvía el tiempo atrás, pues era la misma mirada con la que la veía cuando era su profesor.

—Es complicado —le escucho decir con la voz áspera luego de suspirar.

Si. Era muy complicado.

—Pero necesito saber —insistió.

Podía sentir la presión de la mirada ambarina sobre ella, y le molestaba tanto, que en una acción absurda cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en una pose de autoprotección.

—¿Por qué?

¿Porque? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

Lo único que le importaba era comprobar si todo lo que había vivido fue real.

Al no responder inmediatamente, escucho que él daba un paso en su dirección, y por auto reflejo, ella retrocedió otro.

—Porque… —se detuvo para tragar saliva y luego proseguir—… sinceramente…fue tan cobarde al…marcharse luego de… —le costaba decirlo y hallándose muy nerviosa lo único racional que podía hacer era arreglarse el cabello en un gesto tedioso—… de… lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Ahora mismo, cuando al fin pudo soltar las palabras que se trababan en su garganta, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de verlo a la cara. Le costaría horrores el calmar los latidos erráticos de su corazón, y aseguraba que el color de su rostro había cambiado a rojo.

El silencio perduro varios minutos eternos, pero al final, cuando escucho las palabras de él, prefirió que los minutos de silencio nunca hubieran acabado.

—No ocurrió nada entre nosotros, Rin —afirmo, y a los oídos femeninos se escuchó como una condena.

Ella se quedó pasmada al oír tal cosa, sus ojos se abrieron tanto de la sorpresa, y sus labios se separaron formando una mueca de asco. ¡Aquello que decía no podía ser verdad!

—Es mentira —se susurró a sí misma, intentando convencerse.

—¿Entonces… cual es la verdad?

Al segundo, ella lo miro directamente, descubriendo que Sesshōmaru la observaba tratando de descubrir algo.

—Eh…usted… no tiene idea… de nada —le dijo en un tono de decepción.

Los ojos de Sesshōmaru no cambiaron en su expresión ni su voz resulto influenciada.

—Explícame entonces.

De una súbita inhalación de aire, Rin dejo que las palabras escaparan de su boca sin siquiera pensar con anterioridad.

—¡Usted es un… total desconsiderado! ¿Cómo se atreve… a regresar a mi vida… sin preguntar o… solo saludar para luego marcharse? ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto?... ¿Lo disfruta?

Estaba histérica, moviendo las manos y desviando la vista a todas partes para no enfocarse en una sola cosa. Ya sentía los ojos húmedos. Estaba desesperándose.

—Usted… hace años… ingreso a mi vida… para marcarme. No tiene idea… de lo que sentí al… —ya no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero sus labios habían tomado vida propia y no podían detenerse—… poder tocarlo con las manos… como si alcanzara una estrella. Usted era inalcanzable… para mí.

Podía saber que su voz se escuchaba quebrada, que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, pero no podía saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, y realmente le molestaba tanto.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para intentar respirar con normalidad y de paso quitarse la humedad de la cara. Había llegado a alcanzar el punto donde se sentía patética. ¿Qué más daba? Ya no podía volver atrás.

—¿Entonces… todo se trató de una mera fantasía adolescente?

—¡No! —Casi grito, descubriéndose el rostro— No era eso —susurro viéndolo a los ojos—. No lo… entiende… Es algo más fuerte. Siento... que algo amargo y doloroso… se extiende dentro de mí… pero no puedo detenerlo…porque me recuerda… que estoy viva. En cambio, usted hace…que eso se detenga y… —en este punto, ella había llevado las manos a su pecho y se incrustaba las uñas en la piel—… hace que el dolor… del placer… sea más potente. Y más vital —culmino diciendo con la mirada perdida.

Ya no le importaba lo que él pudiera decir después de esto. Había acabado de comportarse de un modo totalmente vulnerable, y había acabado mostrándoselo precisamente a él.

Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo la vista fija en un punto en el suelo. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, los alocados latidos de su corazón, e incluso podría oír el viento que transitaba fuera pero nada que viniera de él.

De pronto, ocurriendo tan rápido que no fue capaz de notarlo, Sesshōmaru se halló a dos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, y no solo eso, sino que atreviéndose a mas, levanto su mentón con la mano derecha, que al tocarla y contrastar con su piel, ella sintió quemarla.

—Te equivocas —le dijo con voz profunda, admirándola con tanta atención que creyó que podría traspasarla—. Si, entiendo —concluyo con el ceño fruncido y determinación en sus palabras.

—Mentira —soltó inmediatamente, negándose a creerle, moviendo el rostro para alejarse de su tacto.

—¡Verdad! —Recalco alzando la voz, acercándose de nuevo para sostenerle el rostro con ambas manos— Obstinada —mascullo.

—¡Y quien lo dice!

—Eres tu quien no entiende, y se encarga de juzgarme sin siquiera conocer la historia completa.

—Quiero…saberlo… todo.

No se atrevía a quitarle la mirada de encima ni a alejarse de sus manos. La tenia totalmente presa de sus ojos penetrantes… y sinceros. Estaba siendo sincero como nunca antes.

—Eras una niña. Y yo un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a corromperte —explico, sin importarle el peso de las palabras que Rin sintió caer sobre ella.

Incomoda se alejó.

—Pero yo quería…

—No importa lo que hubieras querido —la interrumpió.

Atónita por el modo en que era vista, se cubrió la boca y obligo a su cuerpo a respirar. Necesitaba mucho aire para continuar.

—Qué tontería… —anuncio, desilusionada—… ¡si ya estaba corrompida!

Él giro el rostro a un lado, molesto.

—Significa, que… se fue por nada… ¡Nada!

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro y le hablo sin variar su postura.

—Descuida. El que fueras corrompida… ya es un asunto saldado.

¿Que? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Por otro lado —añadió, viéndola—, el que yo te tomara en ese entonces, no hubiese sido bueno. Quizás, acabaría arto de una adolescente que cambiaba de opinión sobre mi cada dos por tres, y que dedicaba su tiempo a auto compadecerse por creer que había sufrido más que cualquier persona existente en su vida —dijo todo sin apartar la mirada de la asombrada expresión femenina—. En el peor de los casos, hubiera acabado en la cárcel por aprovecharme de ti —culmino, firme ante lo que ella pudiera decir.

Rin pasó de atónita a indignada, y no sabía que demostrar primero, que estaba enojada o que la decepción también la poseía.

—¿Eso creía de mí?

—¿No es cierto? —Interrogo— ¿Acaso no creías que era perfecto, y al minuto siguiente, me detestabas cuando encontrabas la razón necesaria para hacerlo?... Sin mencionar, que a esa edad, es comun las fantasías adolescentes. No me arriesgaría por alguien que se consideraba horrible debido a unas cicatrices que ni siquiera se notaban, pero que dejaba que un completo ajeno a su círculo íntimo la viera desnuda.

Eso no podía ser verdad. Ella… no se había comportado así.

—Yo lo… quería… de verdad.

—No —contesto, tajante—. Solo te aferraste a la primera salida que tu mente te otorgo para distraerse y no acabar matándose.

Esas palabras, dichas precisamente por esa boca, la apuñalaron tan fuerte, que debió retroceder y dejarse caer en el sofá para no desplomarse.

—¿Entonces… quiere decir que… nunca lo quise? —murmuro por lo bajo con lo poco que le quedaba de valor. Él estaba acabando con ella.

Casi con cuidado, Sesshōmaru se aproximó al sofá, se arrodillo delante de Rin y se sostuvo del mueble para no tocarla.

—No.

Lo observo sin entender, el parecía querer confundirla hasta la locura.

—Quiere decir que, al principio —prosiguió, más sereno—, fui una vía de escape. Pero, luego, cuando me atreví a ir mas allá, a traspasar los límites que un profesor tiene, rompí la barrera de la fantasía y la convertí en realidad. ¿No crees que el hecho de que te quedaras esa noche fue suficiente prueba de que en realidad si te interesaba? Alguna otra persona… hubiera huido, y luego se encargaría de no volver a toparse con migo nunca más. Además, al marcharme… sé que provoque una gran herida pero… también logre grabarme con más intensidad en ti. Y lamento todo lo que sufriste, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, te habrías olvidado de mí con tanta facilidad —aquí, ella quiso detenerlo, negando con la cabeza—. Si. Solo hubiese sido una fantasía placentera que se cumplió y quedaría atrás, como un delicioso recuerdo.

Al detenerse, luego de oírlo decir tantas palabras, Rin no supo cómo asimilarlas. En verdad, ella si lo había tomado como escape de su tormento, y lo había utilizado como distracción las tantas veces que alguien quiso que le contara de su familia. También, sabía que luego de esa vez en que él la vio desnuda y se dedicara a tocarla sin atreverse a hacerla suya, algo cambio en su modo de verlo. Ya no soportaba la idea de solo soñarlo, sino que quería algo físico. Y por el modo tan sutil en que él la había tratado, ella quiso recibir más de él. ¿Sería correcto todo lo que le había dicho? ¿En verdad, había sido tan egoísta de pensar solo en ella y no preocuparse por lo que pasaba su profesor? ¡Oh! Que decepcionada se sentía de su propia persona.

—Yo… —la voz le salió quebrada, débil—… cuanto lo siento.

Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar. Se cubrió la boca con su mano para menguar el quejido, pero este surgió de su garganta con tanto dolor que le fue imposible retenerse.

Ahora se veía tal cual era, y veía lo doloroso que es descubrirse las cicatrices.

… ...

Despertó sola en su cama, y si no fuera porque aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de trabajo, creería que todo se había tratado de un sueño.

Luego de permitir que sus emociones la derrumbaran, Sesshōmaru se había incorporado de su sitio para abrazarla. Él, la había acunado contra su pecho y la apretó con tanto fervor, ocasionando que Rin deseara no alejarse jamás de su calor.

Como siempre, la desarmaba y después la consolaba. Era el veneno y la cura que necesitaba en su vida. Porque nadie más podía demostrarle que estaba viva igual que él lo hacía.

Al final de la noche, se vio siendo transportada a su habitación sin querer moverse o llorar, se aferró a él, y solo pudo conciliar el sueño debido al aroma masculino que le provocaba olvidar cualquier otra penuria, nublándole la mente.

Realmente, no esperaba verse sola al abrir los ojos. No quería acelerar todo y acabar con Sesshōmaru en su cama, pero tampoco quería que desapareciera en el aire otra vez.

Estaba acostada bocabajo, así que se giró con pereza para inspeccionar la habitación. Su cama casi no estaba desarreglada, significaba que ella permaneció toda la noche en ese sitio, y que nadie más había tomado lugar en su lecho.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Observo el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana. Respiro cansinamente, y se incorporó a paso lento. Hecho los pies descalzos en el suelo para sentir el frio de este, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que debía enfrentar.

… …

En la sala, hallo a Sesshōmaru sentado en el sofá, tan inerte que parecía una estatua. Debió esperar varios minutos hasta acercarse a él, sospechando que estaría despierto, pues él era una persona que siempre lograba adelantársele.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca que solo un paso los separaba, dedico su tiempo a admirarlo, sin prisa ni miedos.

Él, que ahora se presentaba con cabello oscuro, se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del mueble, las piernas estiradas sobre la mesita de cristal, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y su largo cabello suelto detrás del sofá, casi tocando el piso. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle en voz alta el porqué de ese color, cuando un suspiro masculino la detuvo de hacerlo.

Se veía totalmente relajado, parecía estar dormido realmente.

Intentando no hacer ruido, dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse de frente a él con la pequeña mesa de por medio, pero lo suficientemente cerca para admirarlo detalladamente.

El verlo desde ese punto, sin poder verle los ojos ámbares, le recordó a alguien a quien había conocido días atrás. El extraño sujeto que la había secuestrado del bar y al que ella se atrevió a utilizar para imaginarse que estaba precisamente con esta persona.

Si no fuera imposible, hubiera jurado que se trataba del mismo.

" _Se parecen ¿verdad?"_ Comento esa vocecita que había permanecido en silencio y expectante.

Que si se parecían realmente, no lo negaba. Sin embargo, consideraba imposible que alguien tan razonable como este hombre fuera a cometer una acción tan descabellada como esa.

" _¿Y porque no? ya perdió la cabeza por ti una vez."_

Era increíble lo mucho que esa oración podía afectarla, y su otra parte lo sabía, por eso lo utilizaba contra ella.

Era verdad, se parecían y no sería la primera vez que Rin causaba estragos en la vida de un ser masculino. No supo cómo asimilar aquello, pues quedaba a la vista que ella, sin intención, lograba inmiscuirse en la vida de otros, aun cuando pensaba que su existencia era de menor importancia para cualquiera.

En pocas horas había aprendido tanto… ella no era la única persona que podía sufrir… su pobre y vulnerable profesor había sido una víctima de su comportamiento egoísta e hipócrita.

Ahora, teniendo la oportunidad de verlo, de apreciarlo con tanto detalle, podía admirar la verdad.

Sesshōmaru se veía relajado, totalmente inmerso en el mundo de los sueños. No se notaba que hubiera pasado una noche en ese sofá.

Estaba loca. Iba a cometer una locura de nuevo.

… …

Cuidadosamente, subió al sofá, deposito los muslos a cada lado de las piernas masculinas, y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba tan cerca y concentrada en ver ese rostro que cuando le hablo, se sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

Su voz, profunda y perfecta, le causo escalofríos. Estos, que empezaban a recorrerla por completo, aumentaron cuando los ojos cargados de fuego la admiraron minuciosamente. Sentía que estaba penetrando en sus pensamientos.

—¿No responderás? —volvió a decir, sin mover un solo musculo.

Rin, se tomó varios segundos. En un principio, debía encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Estaba… preguntándome porque se parece… mucho a alguien que conocí.

Concluyo, aun conociendo la respuesta, pero prefirió escucharla antes que decirla. Sabía que no podía estar equivocada en esto.

Lo vio directamente a esos ojos que parecían querer consumirla, él no movió ni un ápice de las facciones de su cara y ella no vacilo tampoco.

¿Estaba jugando con ella?

Quizás, había sido culpable de muchas cosas, pero él no podía declararse inocente si cometía absurdos que intentaba atribuir a la locura que ella provocaba. Los dos eran culpables.

El ojidorado separo los labios, causando que creyera que al fin tendría una respuesta, mas esta se demoró. La única acción que realizo él fue la de respirar pesadamente. Podría decirse que no sabía cómo contestar, o estaba tomándole el pelo.

—Una persona que conociste, eh.

—Si —musito ella.

—Y… ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—¿Tiene importancia?

—¿Es importante para ti?

El silencio le precedió. Aquella situación parecía ser un juego de preguntas y velocidad mental.

Rin comenzaba a fastidiarse. Trago con dificultad, desvió el rostro, busco una razón importante para no incorporarse, abandonarlo y desaparecer.

Claro… le gustaba estar allí, con él, sobre él, en esa posición. Esa era la razón importante.

—La importancia, depende —respondió con voz suave.

—¿De qué?

—De la identidad… de esa persona.

Al oírla, él no dijo nada. Su mirada cambio a una de expectación, quizás esperando la reacción femenina.

—Era usted.

Finalmente, lo afirmo en voz alta… y Sesshōmaru quedaba al descubierto.

… …

No supo cómo reaccionar. No espero respuesta alguna, se incorporó y corrió a la habitación donde había despertado.

¿Cómo tomar aquello? ¡Él la había secuestrado! ¡La drogo para luego hacerle…! ¿Hacerle el amor? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿La había violado?

No podía pensar con claridad. Estaba agitándose y la velocidad de sus pensamientos aumentaba por segundo. Caminaba en círculos en ese reducido espacio que comenzaba a ahogarla, y podía sentir que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor para acabar de matarla. Estaba teniendo una crisis.

" _Típico de ti, Rin. Huyes de la realidad como siempre."_

No podía oír ahora mismo esa voz. Quería que se callara. ¡Que se callara! No podría calmarse jamás con comentarios como ese.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

De pronto, aunque no lo vio, escucho como alguien ingresaba al cuarto dando pasos largos y fuertes. Sintió manos que sujetaban sus hombros e intentaban hacerla permanecer en su solo sitio. Pero ella no quería. No podía.

—Rin. Rin, escúchame —oyó con dificultad—. Mírame, por favor, Rin —Ahora suplicaba.

Era la voz de Sesshōmaru. No. No podría. Sesshōmaru jamás suplicaría por nada. Él, su profesor, jamás.

Pero ciertamente, Rin no podía ver nada claro. Y lo único que rondaba su cabeza era saber cómo ese hombre que la tachada de indebida se atrevía a reprocharle algo cuando él cometía absurdos ilimitados.

—Rin, cálmate, respira —insistió esa voz, preocupado.

" _Claro. Él está preocupado, Rin. Quizás, si le importes."_

¿Importarle a Sesshōmaru?

" _Eso sería maravilloso."_

Si, lo seria. Pensó en el instante en que su mente comenzó a calmarse, y su visión comenzaba a ser más clara. En un principio, solo pudo notar que su respiración era muy pesada, y que le zumbaban los oídos. Estaba algo desorientada.

" _¿Otra vez tú, Rin?...siempre causando estragos a nuestro autoestima."_ Dijo una voz que a Rin se le presento como la visión de una aburrida personalidad suya, decepcionada de verse en esa situación por más de una vez. No quería verse así de débil.

Pero, también había otra voz que intentaba sacarla de aquel pozo.

—Pequeña.

Su respiración se calmó, y por fin pufo enfocar la visión. Frente a su rostro, un par de ojos brillantes la observaban, mientras sentía que algo tibio acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Esos ojos dorados la apreciaban con preocupación. De nuevo, ella estaba provocándole molestias.

—Lo siento —susurro, agotada, ladeando la cara para que esa caricia no se acabara.

Sus manos se movieron por inercia, y no pudo darse cuenta de cuando estas acabaron sujetas a la camisa blanca que poseía Sesshōmaru. Tiro de el para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo, sin dejar que la conexión visual se cortara.

—Lamento…causarte tantos problemas —pronuncio—. Pero tú eres el culpable… de que mi vida sea un… desastre —agrego, casi sacudiéndolo para que pudiera entenderla.

… …

Sintió como él se aproximaba más, como unía la frente de ambos, y la empujaba con delicadeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de espaldas en la cama, con Sesshōmaru sobre ella, abrazando y proporcionándole el calor que necesitaba para calmarse.

—Era usted —volvió a decir, con la mirada puesta en la boca masculina.

Sintió como el pecho masculino se movió al soltar un suspiro antes de responder.

—Si. Era yo.

Trago grueso al oírlo.

—¿Por qué…? —no pudo decir lo que quería, pues sus pensamientos aún estaban algo desorientados.

—Porque simplemente, señorita Rin —comenzó él, acariciando cada palabra con la lengua, como si rozara sus propios labios—, no podía quitarme de la cabeza que usted poseía el único cuerpo que yo quería tomar.

Inmediatamente atrajo la atención femenina, logrando que cada célula del cuerpo de Rin se alertara al oír tal.

—Entonces… si le atraía físicamente.

La expresión masculina se quedó pasmada.

—Por supuesto que si —respondió con asombro—. Solo que ahora cuento con ciertos detalles que antes no contaba.

—¿Detalles?

Rin ya había olvidado todo lo anterior. Justo ahora había sido consciente de que estaba bajo el peso de Sesshōmaru, sintiéndose nada frágil y haciendo que su piel recordara las mismas sensaciones que antaño. Lo tenía sobre ella, y él no era su profesor.

—Si. Detalles como por ejemplo —una mano masculina comenzó a moverse mientras él hablaba—, usted ya no es una niña —esa mano traviesa se deslizo sobre el brazo izquierdo de Rin—, ya no soy su profesor —ella sintió como esos dedos presionaban con más exactitud en ciertas partes de su piel—, ahora usted sabe lo que paso —allí, sintió como esos dedos detenían su andar en la estrecha cintura de ella—, ahora es más consciente de lo que hace ¿cierto, Rin? —esa mano no se movió, espero su respuesta.

Y quizás, demasiado obvia, Rin asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé qué hare ahora, Rin. Ya te he tomado sin permiso una vez.

Oh. Cierto, la había tomado. Sin saberlo, ella había cumplido lo que tanto había fantaseado. Él la había tomado de una manera tan intensa y apasionada, como ningún otro hombre. Incluso se tomó la molestia de causarle placer, aun cuando ella no lo mereciera de su parte.

Pero ahora Sesshōmaru no quería tocarla sin tener su consentimiento. No, sus ojos cargados de fuego la miraban con preocupación, a la espera de una negativa o un gesto afirmativo. No obstante, saltaba a la vista que muy difícilmente Rin le diría no a él.

En lugar de darle una respuesta, levanto una mano para depositarla en el rostro masculino, tomando su tiempo en tocarlo con sus pequeños dedos. Querría saber de qué modo la veía Sesshōmaru en ese momento.

Él siguió con la vista el movimiento de sus dedos, y dejo que ella lo acariciara a sus anchas.

—Dígame, profesor —dijo con suavidad, embelesada en el rostro perfecto ante ella— ¿Qué tanto le atraigo?

—Demasiado —respondió con voz ronca.

Rin sintió que su cuerpo tembló al escucharlo, y se descubrió a si misma totalmente vulnerable a la vista dorada.

—¿Entonces… me hará el amor… —soltó en un suspiro ahogado—… o será solo sexo?

En este instante, los ojos masculinos la admiraron de manera diferente, ladeando el rostro mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Sinceramente, Rin… creo que alguien como tú merece que le hagan el amor —se detuvo, volvió sus ojos a los de ella antes de susurrar—. Y yo estoy muy interesado en hacértelo las veces que quieras.

Ella casi se ahogó con su respiración, si no fuera porque lo tenía apresándola con su peso, hubiera saltado de la cama y buscaría un lugar más ventilado para poder calmarse, porque de pronto, este estrecho lugar comenzaba a subir de temperatura y a asfixiarla.

Si, estaba esperando que la tomara, y lo mejor era que esta vez no habría vendas de por medio ni obstáculos que vencer. Ahora lo tendría completamente para ella sin nada que pudiera impedirlo.

Sin dejar de observarla, y sin acercarse un poco más, ni atreverse a besarla aun, Sesshōmaru deslizo esa mano que se había quedado quieta, la llevo a la cadera femenina, llego más allá y alcanzo el muslo izquierdo de Rin, expuesto porque llevaba la misma falda del trabajo. Él apreso ese cumulo de carne que se le antojaba deliciosa de probar con su lengua, y realizando presión levanto el muslo para abrirse paso entre las piernas femeninas.

Al fin, Sesshōmaru la haría suya.

… …

… …

En cuanto los dos se vieron cómodos en el sofá, con Rin sobre las piernas masculinas y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sesshōmaru, él no se esperó el comentario que surgió de la boca de ella.

—No me acostaba con todos —murmuro en un tono bajo.

Antes de responderle, él se movió para cubrirla mejor con la manta y que su cuerpo no quedara tan al descubierto.

—No he preguntado.

—Pero… entre tantas cosas dichas, menciono…algo sobre eso —explico, intentando acomodarse en el hombro derecho de Sesshōmaru, quien se hallaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia. No era de su agrado hablar de ese tema.

Bien. Si era ella quien quería explicarse, él no le estorbaría.

—No era eso lo que decían tus compañeros, Gema.

Ella no le contesto inmediatamente, atrayendo la atención de la mirada masculina. Intento verla pero con la poca luz que había en ese lugar era imposible enfocar en la expresión de su rostro. La noche había caído con tanta rapidez, y ninguno de los dos quería encender algo para no tener que verse presos de la realidad. Solo querían pasar un momento solos, sin recordar lo de afuera.

—Gema no existe, de hecho… yo la invente —musito al fin, sin moverse de su sitio y abrazándose al cuello del ojidorado—. Es tan fácil inventar un rumor con dormir con solo siete hombres.

El cuerpo de Sesshōmaru se tensó inevitablemente, sin importar que ella pudiera sentirlo.

—Claro, eso no es nada —murmullo destilando sarcasmo.

Una suave risita lo detuvo de continuar, y sin notarlo presiono la cintura femenina, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

—No es nada… todos creían que Gema había dormido con más de treinta hombres.

Y al oírla, se quedó estático. Claro, siete hombres no eran nada. De cualquier manera, ahora Rin dormía con él, y sí que se encargaría de que nadie más pudiera tener el privilegio de verla completamente desnuda. Esas cicatrices serian el secreto de los dos.

 _Fin_.

… …

 **No puedo creer que este es el final de Tatuaje. Se siente como si fuera el final de una era. Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí y dejarme siempre una crítica constructiva.**

 **Cumplí. No deje inconcluso este fic y ningún otro. Eso es lo último que podría hacer.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quien fue mi inspiración en este último capítulo, mi encanto, mi amore mío. Ella sabe quién es.**

 **Y no se desilusionen, que hoy mismo subiré el epilogo. Quise darles un par de horas al menos para asimilar este capítulo.**

 **Toda las demás dudas quedaran solucionadas en el epilogo. Espero complacerlos a todos.**

 **Como siempre. Es un placer escribirles.** _ **Dmonisa.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.

 _Antes de iniciar, muchas gracias a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por soportar mis demoras, y por dejarme siempre sus ánimos para continuar. Espero contar con ustedes en mi próximo proyecto._

 **Epílogo.**

" _ **Tú eres mi tatuaje"**_

Al fin, luego de varios meses, Sesshōmaru había accedido a que su cabello volviera a ser blanco, tal y como lo prefería Rin. Ella, que se hallaba sentada en el mismo sofá que él pero a una cierta distancia, no podía dejar de admirarlo ni de pensar en que todo eso había iniciado por una broma.

Después de que insistiera tanto, Sesshōmaru le confeso que su propia madre había sido la causante de aquello.

—¿Vengarse? ¿Porque? —le pregunto, asombrada.

Su interlocutor no se molestó en mirarla, continuo en la misma posición: allí, con el cabello suelto y liso, las piernas cruzadas, y sus dedos entretenidos en señalar cada línea que leía de ese libro de tapas verdes. Rin espero con paciencia. Ya había aprendido que esta iba de la mano con la perseverancia cuando de Sesshōmaru se trataba.

—Porque simplemente —lo escucho decir con sorna, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y atrayendo su atención—, mi madre es una persona incomprensible, que disfruta de volver embarazosa la vida de otros —y continuo leyendo sin decir más.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Rin.

—Aun no entiendo porque querría vengarse de ti —murmuro bajito sin titubear.

Ahora, ya no le resultaba tan difícil comunicarse. O talvez, solo le sucedía en la compañía de Sesshōmaru… tenerlo a él, era beneficioso para toda ella.

—Porque a la reina de la manipulación —menciono sarcásticamente—, se le ocurrió que podía casarme con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía —de haber mirado a Rin, hubiera notado el asombro en ese rostro joven—. Realmente, le decepciono saber que no podía manejarme como a otros —comento con el ceño fruncido.

Ella dejo de escucharlo cuando se percató de que Sesshōmaru había tenido otras mujeres en su vida. Nunca antes se preocupó por ese tema pero ahora, después de escucharlo, se le ocurrió pensar que podría suceder si él la dejara por otra mujer. Sin duda, moriría.

—¿En qué piensas? —escucho que le pregunto, cortando sus cavilaciones.

Internamente, Rin sospechaba que él lo hacia apropósito, como si supiera los momentos exactos en que necesitaba que la rescataran de su mente.

—Pensaba en… cuando conoceré a tu madre —mintió.

Recibió la atención de la mirada ambarina y rápidamente sus ojos le rehuyeron. Era más fácil hablar con él sin sentir que podía ingresar en su cabeza. Así que, siempre optaba por centrarse en sus dedos frágiles que jugaban entre sí.

—¿Por qué el interés?

No quería verlo, así que dirigió sus ojos al ventanal de ese enorme departamento mientras sus dedos no dejaban de moverse como si pudieran tejer con un hilo invisible.

—Pues, veras… —rio nerviosamente desviando la visión a un punto en la alfombra de terciopelo, la misma que le pareció la perfección de la suavidad la primera vez que pudo sentirla—… es tu madre y creo que…

—No es necesario que la conozcas —la corto él.

Rin no se alegró, no se enojó, solo pudo sentir miedo. Quizás, Sesshōmaru no quería presentarlas porque ella era demasiado joven para alguien tan maduro y perfecto como él. Claro, tenía sentido.

—Solo no quiero que acabes envenenada por ella —aclaro con voz fuerte, mirándola con esos ojos que ella amaba ver.

Realmente, parecía ser que podía leer su mente.

—Ya he dicho, mi madre es una mujer manipuladora que no dudaría en utilizarte para controlarme a mí —acabo de decir, para luego regresar a su libro.

Ella… podría utilizarla. Que interesante.

Sin ser consiente, Rin sonrió, sin poder ver que sus ojos claros brillaban de verdadera emoción.

—¿Utilizarme? —Susurro para sí misma— No lo creo.

Escucho claramente el suspiro cansino que los labios masculinos dejaron escapar, robándole sin querer otra sonrisa traviesa.

—Deberías buscar algo más productivo como actividad, en lugar de preocuparte en saber de mi madre.

Ella volvió a reír, pero en un tono más elevado, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de su acompañante.

—No me estoy riendo de ti.

—No parece.

Súbitamente, el rostro femenino se volvió serio, y simulo permanecer impasible hasta que dejo de sentir la mirada del peli plata. Internamente, Rin se obligó a no reír, e incluso mordió su labio inferior para evitarlo, puesto que conocía lo pesado que podía ponerse ese hombre si se lo molestaba.

Él volvió a centrarse en el libro que sostenía sus manos. Ella se preguntó qué tanto de interesante podía tener ese objeto. Lo observo con atención y descubrió el título de esa obra. _La filosofía del amor._

Por varios segundos, permaneció asombrada de que precisamente Sesshōmaru estuviera interesado en aquel ejemplar, quien nunca le había dicho alguna oración con palabras cursis, ni ninguna que se relacionara al tema _amor._

Supuso que debía leerlo porque trataba de un tipo de filosofía, y como esa era la materia predilecta de él, el libro había llamado su atención.

Inesperadamente, Rin sintió que su corazón aumentaba el ritmo de latidos. Estaba a punto de hacer algo sin pensar ¿verdad? Era típico de su parte sentirlo antes de cometerlo.

—Sesshōmaru —lo llamo, y no fue hasta que obtuvo la mirada masculina que prosiguió—, te amo.

Podría decirse que rápidamente su cabeza proceso lo dicho, e inmediatamente cerro los ojos, desvió la mirada y se maldijo mentalmente.

Eso no era lo que quería decir. El plan era preguntarle sobre lo que sentía él, para que luego de comprobar si le correspondía, confesarle lo que había dicho sin pensar. Sin embargo, como era comun en ella, fue demasiado fácil hablar sin procesar las consecuencias.

… …

… …

Él se mantuvo impasible. No quiso o no pudo mover ni un solo musculo al oírla. De nuevo, ella lograba dejarlo sin razón para actuar.

La vio cerrar los ojos, desviar la mirada y quizás, maldecirse mentalmente. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber en qué momentos ella dejaba que sus pensamientos la atosigaran hasta perderla. Por eso, cuando estaba cerca y lo notaba, no perdía la oportunidad de sacarla de aquel pozo en que se dejaba caer vulnerable.

Ahora, era él quien no sabía cómo continuar. Lo primero y único que podría decirle era que ya lo sabía. Pero sus movimientos fueron más veloces que sus palabras, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, tenía en sus manos el rostro de Rin, levantado hacia él y sin intención de permitirle escapar de su mirada.

—¿Qué debería responder? ¿Debo solo besarte o hacerte el amor?

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y el pequeño cuerpo de su Rin se tensó bajo su tacto. La vio tragar saliva nerviosa, y aun así le respondió sin titubear.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Para serte sincero, se me antoja… — _hacerte el amor_ quiso decir, pero se detuvo al pensar que no era el momento adecuado. No siempre debía solucionar las cosas de esa manera.

—¿Se te antoja qué?

Si le dijera…

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —interrogo, escudriñándola minuciosamente.

Ella demoro varios segundos en responderle, pero incluso antes de hacerlo, Sesshōmaru supo de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes… por mí?

Oh. Pregunta difícil.

En una situación similar, años atrás, no hubiese sabido que responder, pero ahora lo sabía y lo tenía tan claro en su mente, lo complicado era explicarlo.

—Creí haberlo dejado claro hace tiempo —dijo, notando con cuidado que ella no lograba comprenderlo.

—¿Cuando? —pregunto, ladeando el rostro y pensando en lo dicho.

Parecía una niña inocente que desconocía tanto del mundo. En estos momentos, cuando la veía actuar de manera curiosa y realizar los mismos gestos que cuando era más joven, él la imaginaba igual de infantil que cuando era adolescente. Pero habían ciertos detalles que lo hacían volver a la realidad, porque le recordaban que no era ninguna niña y que se había convertido en algo más que una mujer, detalles como verla con el cabello revuelto, las pestañas largas, los pómulos rosados y los labios rellenos que se separaban cada vez que suspiraba, y dejaban al descubierto esa lengua húmeda que ya había demostrado lo sagaz que podía ser. Sin mencionar, detalles como los senos que se movían bajo la camiseta verde que traiga puesta.

Justo ahora, él se olvidaba de lo que estaban hablando y recordaba por qué la había invitado a su departamento. La había extrañado.

—Cuando… —volvió en si al escuchar su propia voz. Por más que su mente planeara por un lado, por el otro, el auto control continuaba actuando de manera correcta—… me marche para evitar cometer una locura contigo —concluyo, volviendo sus ojos a ella—; cuando regrese para acabar de cometer esa locura —añadió, casi divertido—. Sobre todo cuando me enfrente a los guardaespaldas que tienes por amigos —Rin sonrió al recordar eso—. Sin mencionar el hecho de perder el control al tener de frente a quien te causo tanto daño —aquí, ella compuso una mueca de tristeza—. Lamento angustiarte, pero no puedo evitar mencionar el placer que sentí al darle lo que merecía.

Rápidamente, Rin se alejó de su agarre y se incorporó del asiento para dirigirse a otro lugar. Pero él fue más rápido, volvió a sujetarla de un brazo con el objetivo de tirar de ella y provocar que cayera sobre su regazo. Entonces, ante la negativa que ella podía dar, se abrazó a su cintura, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

—Tengo cosas más productivas que hacer, Sesshōmaru —protesto en su prisión, utilizando la misma oración que él le había dicho antes.

—Aún no he terminado de responder tu pregunta —pero ella parecía no querer escuchar, así que le ordeno—. Quédate quieta, Rin.

Se mantuvo tensa, agitada, pero obedeció.

—Bien —prosiguió mientras acomodaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello femenino—. No quiero volver a atosigarte con lo mismo —susurro—, pero sería grato que entendieras que lo hice porque él se había metido contigo. Tu eres mía, pequeña —añadió, a lo que obtuvo un suave gemido como respuesta. Una sonrisa solapada se dibujó en sus labios. Luego continuo—. También quiero agregar… —la sintió más calmada, así que se arriesgó a soltar la estrecha cintura para tener la libertad de enredar sus dedos con los de ella. Jamás se hubiese imaginado así—… la nueva locura que cometí hoy por ti. Dime, Rin ¿eso es amor?

Sintió en su propia piel el escalofrió que la recorrió, y debió morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo que lo descubriera.

—No lo sé —musito en tono bajo, apoyándose por completo en el cuerpo detrás de si—. Supongo que una persona podría cometer las mismas acciones sin amar realmente.

La escucho decepcionada. Casi sintió pena de causarle eso.

—¿Crees... que podría cometer las mismas locuras sin amarte? —se atrevió a decir.

—Si. Quizás, solo sentías aprecio hacia mí, y por ello estabas muy enfadado con… —no pudo continuar.

—¿Cómo explicas el deseo de tomarte? —en este punto, estaba disfrutando del rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

—Siempre lo prohibido, es lo más atractivo, profesor —contesto con soberbia.

Sin esperarlo, una risa escapo de la garganta del peli plateado. Realmente, adoraba la sagacidad de esa lengua femenina, y era algo que admitía con mucha facilidad. La adoraba ilimitadamente.

… …

… …

No supo en que momento la tranquilidad que los rodeaba había sido reemplazada por esa conversación un tanto absurda. Sin darse cuenta, por una pregunta que había realizado, acabo en el regazo masculino, presa de su abrazo y siendo atosigada por esa voz gutural que le hablaba al oído. Ahora lo oía reír y quería saber que había sido eso tan gracioso que le causo risa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas, Rin, y no sabes lo que yo siento por ti?

En este instante le realizaba una pregunta como esa, y ella no sabía cómo evitar sentirse triste. No podía ser normal estar de esa manera cuando solo ansiaba saber la conclusión de esa conversación. Pero desagradablemente para ella, Sesshōmaru siempre la hacía reflexionar antes de llegar a un veredicto final.

—¿Amarlo? —se preguntó a ella misma—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que lo tengo grabado en el cuerpo, en la piel. No es normal ¿verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente. Al parecer, le había dado en que pensar.

—De hecho, no es normal… pero, ciertamente no importa.

Lo único que siguió y que Rin pudo sentir fue que sus manos habían ido acariciando las de él y sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta la muñeca izquierda de Sesshōmaru, donde reconoció una porción de piel diferente. Extrañada lo observo, y hallo un extraño tatuaje de una flor negra, enredada en espinas. Lo acaricio con las yemas de los dedos, le resulto hermoso.

Resueltamente, se giró para verlo a los ojos.

Los rasgos masculinos la admiraban con un brillo extraño en las orbes doradas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nada importante —dijo, negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Solo me pareció una obra que podía representarte. Ahora también te tengo grababa en la piel.

Oírlo decir eso, hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho, y una amarga sensación la embargara.

—Tu piel era perfecta, Sesshōmaru. ¿Por qué hiciste algo como esto? —le reprendió con la voz quebrada y los ojos húmedos.

No quería sacar conclusiones por sí misma. Quería oírlo de su boca. Y aunque los ojos ámbares la miraron dolidos, no retiro lo dicho.

—Ahora, ambos tenemos un tatuaje.

Ella no comprendió.

—¿Que?

Lo vio con expresión extrañada.

Sesshōmaru se liberó del agarre de las manos de ella, y llevo una mano a tocar la espalda femenina.

—Yo estoy aquí —ubico sus dedos sobre el inicio de la cicatriz, podía saber dónde estaba sin verla—. Aquí conocí como eras realmente —ascendió sus dedos para depositarlos sobre el omoplato—. Aquí lograste seducirme con inteligencia —subió al hombro izquierdo—. Allí me demostraste lo provocadora y altanera que puedes ser —avanzo sobre el tórax y se detuvo sobre el seno izquierdo—. Aquí te hice el amor la primera vez.

El pecho femenino se movió al ella respirar, y por ende Rin pudo sentir la mano que se quedó inerte sobre ella. Sinceramente, estaba conmovida. Podía sentir que los nervios causaban que temblara, que las manos le sudaban y que de sus ojos nacían lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. Le era difícil tragar saliva.

Si. Lo amaba. Simplemente le podría ese nombre porque no había otro que pudiera parecerse al sentimiento que la embargaba ahora.

—Tú eres mi tatuaje, Rin —le escucho decir.

Y ya no pudo evitar abrazarse a él. Escondió el rostro en el cuello masculino y aspiro su aroma. Ese era el único lugar en el que quería estar, y la voz de él era la única que quería oír. No podía existir nadie más.

Sintió como los brazos fuertes la rodearon, apretándola contra él. Suspiro pesadamente, y luego cerró los ojos para dormirse allí, no había nada que pudiera separarla de él. Ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro, porque los dos estaban tatuados en cada cuerpo.

… …

… …

 _ **Y este es el final definitivo. Realmente, esta historia fue muy especial y complicado de escribir. Gracias por estar conmigo en este proceso de evolución de una escritora. No soy perfecta, si no que me esfuerzo para mejorar y complacerlos a ustedes así como a mí misma.**_

 _ **Quisiera aclarar un par de puntos que quizás no están del todo claro en el último capítulo ni en anteriores**_ _._

 _ **Primero, ya se explicó el porqué del color del cabello de Sesshōmaru. Segundo, ya vimos que Rin no lo reconoció, por allí mencione que ella se había imaginado que estaba con él cuando el sujeto del antifaz la secuestro.**_

 _ **Luego, refiriéndome al tema de la personalidad de Rin, creo que he sido lo suficientemente clara al decir que Sesshōmaru podía e intentaba sacarla de ese pozo en el que se dejaba arrastrar por sus pensamientos. Espero complacerlos con esa resolución.**_

 _ **No quise escribir un epilogo demasiado dulce plagado de rosas y corazones, puesto que todo el fic lleva un tinte sombrío en cada capítulo, por eso me centre en dejar en claro que era eso que los dos sentían y que tampoco podían llamar amor. Creo que el amor es algo puro y limpio, que no podría ser concebido por una mera atracción física hacia una adolescente. Quizás, como dice Rin, Sesshōmaru le tenía aprecio, este se convino con atracción física y acabo por alcanzar a ser casi un deseo obsesivo. Quizás, fue compasión.**_

 _ **¡Ojo! Esto no significa que él no la quería, si la quería, pero de un modo más intenso.**_

 _ **Espero no haber sido muy cruel con Rin al decirle todas las verdades en el capítulo anterior. Espero no ser muy cruel con ustedes si esperaban un final más conmovedor.**_

 _ **Mmmmmmmm…creo que lo último que me toca decir, es gracias.**_

 _ **Ayer recibí el review más largo en la historia de los review que me han dejado, y me han dejado con un cargo de conciencia por el sufrimiento que le cause a esta Rin. Sinceramente, no fue personal, sino que quise plasmar algo similar a la historia original, pero también crear algo razonable. Y si conociéramos un Sesshōmaru humano creo que haría estas cosas y actuaria con autocontrol cuando se tratara de interactuar con una adolescente que le atraiga.**_

 _ **Me extendí demasiado. Sin más, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Espero que mi hermosa y adorada Lirio también llegue hasta aquí y al menos me diga si este regalo fue de su agrado. Me he tardado pero cumplí.**_

 _ **Un placer escribirles, Dmonisa.**_


End file.
